A Part of Us
by Ogregal
Summary: Story of Three sisters born half elf/dwarf, transported to Earth after the passing of their parents from an Orc raid, and lived with a foster family in Ireland. A mysterious gentlemen, under the ame Olorin, visits the girls informing them that they are needed on a very important quest with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit.
1. Introduction

**A Part Of Us**

A story of three sisters, Evelyn, Laurel, and Madison, don't remember who their real parents all. It took an mysterious older gentlemen, Olorin, who tells them who they are. They are half elf, half dwarves, that ended up transported to Earth, after the passing of their parents during an orc raid, and they lived with a foster family in Ireland, Olorin returns to bring them back to Middle Earth on a very important quest to help thirteen dwarves reclaim a kingdom.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Late March, 2013**

**Dublin, Ireland**

It was a spring day in Ireland where three sisters lived with a family in a suburban area of Ireland. Evelyn, Laurel, and Madison O Shay had been busy attending college. The sisters always remain very close. They lived with the Edward and Lily O Shay under their foster care since the passing of their parents Dereth and Silvia Firebeard. Both parents are from Middle Earth, Dereth is a dwarf, and Silvia was a High Elf. All three girls barely remembered their parents because they were very young when they died, and they lived with the O Shay's since toddler age.

Evelyn knew of her real parents since was the oldest of the other two girls. But she wished every day, she would know them more. One day, the girls decided to hang out a park. Laurel sat and read a book. While Evelyn and Madison was talking. "Hey, what are you reading?" asked Evelyn. "A book on dwarves. This book tells the story of the Durin family!"

Said Madison, who is very fascinated with dwarven culture. Madison loved books, music and dancing, but also very short tempered. Her dark hair cascaded down her back, and blue eyes sparkled as she scanned through the book. "It is good that you are wanting to learn dwarven culture, Maddie! Its part of our heritage, you know." said Evelyn. "Right now I'm reading about Thror, King Under the Mountain and his family. He has a son named Thrain, and his grandchildren are Thorin Oakenshield, Frerin, and Dis! Dis, has children named Fili and Kili, who Thorin helped Dis raised!" said Madison.

"Thorin Oakenshield! Fili! Kili! Why does those names sound so familiar?" said Lauren. "That's because the three of us went to the movies just this past year and the movie we watched?" reminded Evelyn. Evelyn was the honest, straight forward, tell it like is type, and she loved anything that involved science and the study of minerals and stones. She also enjoyed outdoor sports and archery, and singing. "Thorin is rather cute." said Lauren. "Ha! Sorry about your luck, he's mine!" said Madison. "Maddie, come on. Seriously, I don't see your name written on him." said Lauren.

"Maddie! Lauren! Stop it!" snapped Evelyn.

"Should we be getting back home? I'm getting hungry." said Lauren. "Yes, we should be getting back. It looks like its about to cloud up for rain." said Evelyn. But no sooner as they was about to leave to go home, an older gentleman, with a long white beard dressed in a grey jacket and pants and a white shirt underneath, approaching them. "Are you Evelyn, Madison, Lauren daughters of Derek and Silvia Firebeard?" asked the older man. "Yes, and who are you?" said Madison suspiciously.

"I am Olorin, and I came here offering a proposition for the three of you!" said the older gentleman. "I don't know. We don't know much about you, and we don't trust strangers." said Madison, crossing her arms. "Now, now, Miss Madison. You have to trust me. I am Olorin, and I came from Middle Earth! Remember an older gentlemen you befriended, a wizard named Gandalf?" said Olorin. "Yes, we heard of Gandalf. We had not seen him since very young, at least before our parents died." said Evelyn sadly. She remember Gandalf very well, and he was like a grandfather to her and her sisters.

"He has sent me here to ask if you are wanting to join him, Thirteen dwarves and a hobbit to go on a quest. They need a lot of people to help them." said Olorin.

"We're going to get something out of this right?" said Lauren. "Maybe, depending on the company's leader." said Olorin. "Fine! When are we going to start this quest?" said Evelyn. "Meet me here in the park, midnight tonight. You must go home and pack your belongings." said Olorin. The women nodded. The older gentleman walked away. "We better go home and pack our belongings. We got ourselves an adventure!" said Evelyn. "But we don't want to go on an adventure, Evelyn! We have to finish college! Not just that, what about getting married, getting a job, and having a family? Have you consider our feelings, Evelyn?" snapped Madison.

"Look, we might get something from this, that could help our college loans. We need to do this. If they need our help, we're going to help them." said Evelyn. "I hate it when she thinks before she acts." grumbled Lauren. "You're telling me." grumbled Madison. When they arrived at home, they packed their belongings, and they also informed their foster parents of them going on a vacation. They had to use their vacation to cover up the truth of where they are actually going. Later, the sisters met up with Olorin in the park at midnight as the older gentleman planned.

When they saw Olorin, he raised his arms and he begin to mumble an incantation. Suddenly, all three women fell into a deep slumber, and Olorin disappeared.

**Middle Earth,**

**The Shire, late April.**

The next morning, the women woke up, and the sun was shining and they could hear birds singing. "Where in the hell are we? We are not at the park!" stated Lauren. The woman looked around. They found themselves looking out over a bright green land, very well landscaped with homes with small circled doors. "Oh Mahal! We're in the SHIRE!" shrieked Madison, recognizing the area. "How do you know that we're in the Shire?" snapped Laurel. "Look at the homes, Laurel! LOOK!" snapped Madison pointing towards the homes.

"Great heavens above! What are we doing here?" said Evelyn. "Lets go and find a local Inn, so we can stay, and continue what to go from here." said Madison. Madison leads her sisters further down into the Hobbit village, and they stopped in front of a hobbit home. They saw a hobbit with brown curly hair, sitting outside his home pacing back and forth.

"Where are those girls? Gandalf said they would show up first!" said the hobbit out loud. "Lets talk to the fellow over there!" said Evelyn pointing at the pacing hobbit. "Excuse me, lad! Can you tell us where the nearest Inn is located please?" called out Evelyn. Suddenly the hobbit approached them and smiled brightly. "There you are! Where have you been?! Gandalf is expecting you!" said Bilbo. "Gandalf!" said Evelyn. "Yes, Gandalf. Please do come inside, you'll be staying with me! And by the way, I'm Bilbo Baggins!" smiled the hobbit. "I'm Evelyn Firebeard, these are my sisters, Lauren and Madison." said Evelyn.

"Are you dwarves? You look like dwarves, but you have pointed ears too." said Bilbo. "We're half dwarf, half elf. You see, our father Dereth, is a dwarf, and our mother Silvia is a High Elf!" Lauren replied. "Wow! No wonder you are so beautiful!" grinned Bilbo. "Thank you!" said Madison. "He's quite a sweetheart isn't he?" whispered Laurel. "He sure is." said Evelyn. They entered Bilbo's home, and to their surprise, they saw dwarves gathered around the dining room table, laughing merrily as they ate. The sisters recognized the tall older gentlemen sitting behind them.

"OLORIN!" cried out the sisters together. The older gentleman smiled. "Yes, I was Olorin! But do please call me Gandalf!" said the man. "Gandalf! OH goodness me! Papa!" cried out Lauren, running to the wizard and hugging him. The wizard laughed. "Yes, your grandfather." said Gandalf. "Would someone mind introducing these beautiful young ladies to us?" asked a young blonde haired dwarf with braids. "My friends, these are my friends Evelyn, Lauren and Madison Firebeard, daughters of Dereth and Silvia Firebeard." said Gandalf. "Did you say, Dereth Firebeard?" spoken up the red haired dwarf named Gloin.

"Yes!" said Evelyn. Gloin smiled. "Dereth is a wonderful dwarf and known very well among our kinfolk. I am his closest friend." said Gloin. Gandalf introduced all the dwarves to the sisters. "Come and sit with us, lassies!" said Balin, the older dwarf with a white beard. Evelyn looked nervous. She felt quite surprised that the dwarves welcomed their company considered their background with being half bred. "I'm surprised you are welcoming our company, Master Balin." said Lauren. "Why do you say that?" said Balin. "Well, a lot of cultures, especially the dwarves, who are involved with different races, won't accept them." said Madison.

"Madison, are you trying to say that you're worried we won't accept you because of your heritage? Madison, it isn't your fault that you are born like this. And Dereth Firebeard is one of the finest dwarves among our people! Although, Dereth and Silvia, the day they wed, were banished from Ered Luin because of their betrothal." said Balin. "Did they ever return?" asked Madison wanted to learn more of her parents. Balin smiled. "Yes, and the dwarves welcomed them back with open arms." said Balin. "Balin, you seem to know my father very well! Can you tell us more about him later?" said Evelyn.

The older dwarf smiled. "Yes!" said Balin, taking Evelyn's hand. After supper, the dwarves began to sing, as they tossed plates and silver ware around. The sisters are surprised to see that not one dish broke. All three women laughed and they started dancing along with the group. Fili took Lauren and dancing with her, while Kili took Evelyn and danced with her. Madison just sat and watched, sitting next to Balin, and laughed. "Your brother plays a mean fiddle!" grinned Madison. Balin laughed. "Yes, that he does." said the dwarf.

When the dwarves ended the song, a knock was heard on the door. "He's here!" said Gandalf.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Bilbo went to answer the door. Evelyn, Laurel, and Madison followed him. When the hobbit opened the door, there stood a dwarf, dressed in a dark cloak, blue tunic, and silver chain mail. His long raven hair reached passed his shoulders, and his blue eyes sparkled in the moon light. All three sisters gasped. "Thorin Oakenshield!" Evelyn, Madison, and Laurel said together. "Gandalf!" said the dwarf, and he entered the hobbit's home. Gandalf introduces Bilbo to Thorin first. And then Thorin began asking Bilbo questions on if he had ever used a weapon before.

Madison chuckled when Bilbo mentioned Conkers, as well as the other dwarves. _I'm going to ask Bilbo later what Conkers is, _Madison thought. Gandalf then introduced Evelyn, Laurel and Madison to Thorin. Thorin glared at the women. "Gandalf, a word with you alone! Now!" snapped Thorin. "What in the hell is his problem?" snapped Madison. "I don't know! Lets have a listen!" said Laurel. "We shouldn't be eavesdropping, Laurel!" said Evelyn. "I don't care!" said Laurel.

Laurel and her sisters listened to the conversation between Gandalf and Thorin. "Gandalf, its bad enough we're having a helpless, useless hobbit on our quest, and now are taking half bred women? Especially elf in their blood?" snapped the dwarf. When the women heard this, anger clouded over them, especially Madison. He was not only insulting them, but their heritage. They knew this was bound to happen eventually. Madison stormed into the room standing in between the wizard and the dwarf. Madison glared at Thorin. "You son of a bitch! How dare you talk about my sisters and myself like this! You have no idea who my father is do you!" yelled Madison.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, woman! And I would care less who your real parents are! You are not going with us!" shouted Thorin. "Thorin, you are getting out of line!" snapped Gandalf. Madison slapped Thorin in the face. "You bastard!" screamed Madison, and she stormed out of the room, and went outside the hobbit home weeping, as she went. Thorin stood there, stunned that he was struck by not only a woman, but a part elf and dwarf woman. "You had it coming, you jerk!" said Evelyn and she spun around and went back into the dining room joining the other dwarves followed by Laurel.

"Thorin, listen to me! Let me tell you more about these women. I knew them since they were born. Their father is Derek Firebeard, and their mother Silvia Silver Moon. Yes, the idea of a dwarf and an elf married is something that you have against, but it isn't the fault of these young ladies that were born that way! You have no idea what these ladies went through, Thorin! They lost their parents from an Orc raid, and they had been sent to another world, to live with a foster family, until I brought them back here, where they should be living. Thorin, please reconsider your decision." said Gandalf.

Thorin stood in silence. Thorin knew how it feels of losing family, and it struck him learning that these young women have no family, no parents. _Maybe I have been a little harsh on the lasses. I owe Madison an apology. _Thorin thought. Thorin sighed. "Very well. I'll get the contract ready for them." said Thorin, his voice deeper than usual. And Thorin and Gandalf went back into the dining room, and Gandalf begin their meeting. "Where's Maddie?" asked Fili. "She's outside. Your ass hat of an Uncle pissed her off." said Laurel. "Laurel, cut back on the language will you?" said Evelyn. Fili chuckled.

"Hearing a woman swear like that is amusing!" said Kili, who also chuckled.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Good, grief!" said Evelyn. After listening to the rising and falling of the voices of the dwarves during the meeting, Thorin brought out the contracts for Bilbo, Evelyn, Laurel and Madison to sign. "I will take Madison's out to her." said Thorin. "Wait! You better not say one bad thing to her, dwarf!" sneered Laurel. "Miss Laurel, I apologize for my harsh words about you earlier, and I intend to apologize to your sister as well! Gandalf informed me of the passing of your family. I know what it feels like of losing a family due to orcs." said the dwarf, and he bowed his head sadly.

Thorin turned and he stepped outside the Hobbit's home. He found Madison sitting on a bench in Bilbo's front yard. He could hear the woman weeping heavily. "Madison." said Thorin, his voice broken. The one thing he hate seeing in front of him, is a woman, distressed and sad. And it ached him of seeing Madison in this state. Thorin walked over and sat beside her. "Madison-I-I owe you an apology! My words earlier was uncalled for and harsh, and I should've restrained myself from lashing out. Gandalf told me of your parents. And I know your father, well." said Thorin softly.

Madison looked up at Thorin, looking into the dwarf's eyes.

His eyes filled with sadness and emotion. This was the first time, she ever looked upon Thorin, in this state. "I-I forgive you, Thorin." said Madison. Thorin took Madison's hands. "Madison, I know how it feels to lose a family from orcs. I lost my grandfather and brother because of orcs. And to see you sad like this, aches me so." said Thorin. "Thorin, I wish I knew my parents. I barely knew them. My sisters and I were barely walking when they died. Every night I would dream what my papa and mama would be like. I can imagine the scent of my mum's fragrance, and the sound of her voice. And I could imagine my father telling great stories of the history of dwarves." said Madison.

Thorin wrapped his arm around her. "You will join us. And I swear on my grandfather's grave, I will protect you and your sisters. Nothing will happen to either of you as long as I'm around. And we will train you, if you are willing to take up weapons." said Thorin. "Well, I have took fencing in archery growing up in Ireland, and I'm rather good at it. My sisters as well took up fencing and archery." said Madison. Thorin smiled. "And we will train you more. Here, I brought out your contract you can sign!" said Thorin. Madison took out a pen from her purse, and she signed the contract.

"I will take this to Balin. He keeps track of this!" said Thorin. "Balin is like your secretary isn't he?" said Madison. Thorin laughed. "More likely an advisor than a secretary, Miss Madison! Come! Lets go back in and join the others." said Thorin, extending his arm. Madison smiled and took Thorin's strong arm, and the entered back into Bilbo's home. To delight of all the dwarves, and Madison's sisters and Gandalf, they saw Madison and Thorin entering the room, arm in arm. Fili and Kili laughed.

"Did you two kiss and make up?' joked Kili. "Kili, we did not kiss! Its not what you think! But we did made up!" smiled Madison and she winked at Thorin, and Thorin nodded. "Well I'm getting tired, we need our rest! Lets go to bed." said Evelyn. "I'm going to stay awake with the dwarves for a little while in the parlor. You two can go on to bed. I'll be in shortly." said Madison. After Evelyn and Laurel went into their guest room, Madison followed Thorin and the dwarves into the parlor. Madison sat in between Balin and Ori. Thorin stood at the fireplace smoking his pipe. Suddenly, to Madison's surprise, Thorin started to sing, in his beautiful thrilling baritone voice, leading the dwarves into a song, he composed himself:

_**Far over the Misty Mountains Cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches blazed with light.**_

When the song ended, the other dwarves went to their rooms to sleep, and only Thorin and Madison remained away. "I know your father well, Madison. And if you wish to know more of him, and I can tell you about him." said Thorin. "Really?" said Madison. Thorin smiled. "Really. Come, sit with me by the fire." said Thorin. Thorin sat down on the floor cross legged by the fire place, and Madison sat beside him. "Are you and my father friends?" said Madison. "Yes. In fact, you may not know this, but helped me in the forge when I lived in Ered Luin. Your father is a great dwarf, and a fierce warrior." said Thorin.

"What happened when the dwarves found out about the marriage between Silvia and Dereth?" said Madison. "They became very upset. You see, we don't like elves. I hate the elves worth of passion, and I have my reasons. The elves never came to our aid when Smaug first attacked our home. The Elf King turned away from us, and never helped us since." said Thorin. Madison bowed her head sadly. "Oh, Thorin. I am so sorry to hear that. In my opinion what the Elf King had done was a very cowardly thing to do." said Madison. Madison could feel Thorin chuckling.

"You nailed that on the nose." said Thorin. "Did you like my father and mother?" asked Madison. "I love your mother and father. In fact, it was your mother that had baby sat for my sister and I, while we went off on errands. They have been good friends with my family for years." said Thorin. Madison smiled. "Was my mother beautiful?" said Madison. Thorin smiled. "She most certainly beautiful, Madison. You look just like her! And you got your father's eyes and temperament!" smirked Thorin.

Madison laughed. "Yes, that I do have! My father had and always had a very short fuse, which most dwarves have. No offense, or anything Thorin." said Madison.

"None taken." said Thorin. The two sat silently for a while. "Well, you must get your rest Madison. We have an early start in the morning." said Thorin. Madison stood up. "Yes. I am starting to get tired. Good night, Thorin! See you tomorrow morning!" said Madison. "Good night, Maddie!" said Thorin smiling. _Oh great Mahal, he called me Maddie! His he trying to lead up to something here? Nah, that's impossible! _Madison thought. The next morning, The Firebeard sisters were the first to wake up, and they started breakfast.

The other dwarves woke up, and sat in the dining room waiting on the breakfast. Madison seemed very cheerful that morning. Madison hummed softly to herself, as she served the meal to everyone. "My goodness, Maddie! You're sure in a merry mood this morning! What did you do? Run over a small dog or something?" joked Laurel. All the dwarves laughed at Laurel's comment. "No, Laurel. Thorin and I talked again last night. He told me about our father and mother. He knows them well." said Madison smiling. "Hey, I thought I was going to tell you that." grinned Balin.

"What's the matter Balin? Jealous?" joked Madison. And everyone laughed. "It is good to see you getting along with my Uncle, Maddie." said Fili.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After breakfast, the company met at the Green Dragon Inn alongside with the ponies. "Miss Madison, you'll be sharing a pony with me!" said Thorin. Madison nodded, and she mounted the pony, now sitting in front of Thorin. "Evelyn, you share with Kili, and Laurel with Fili!" said Thorin. Lauren took her hand and yelled "YES!" cheered the youngest Firebeard sister. Fili laughed. "What was that all about?" said Fili. "I'm riding with you." said Laurel smiling. Fili. Evelyn and Kili chatted a little bit, and they noticed Laurel and Fili keep nudging each other playfully and giggling.

"Get a room you two!" joked Evelyn. Kili laughed. "Too much public display of affection!" Kili piped in. "Hey!" said Fili and Laurel together. Madison smiled as sat on the pony with Thorin. Madison took out something from her bag, it was her mp3 player. "What is that thing?" asked Thorin. "It's a musical contraption. You listen to music with it!" explained Madison. Thorin smiled. "Here, I'll share my head phone if you want to listen!" smiled Madison. "Just for a brief second." said Thorin. Madison handed the ear piece to Thorin, as she pressed play on her mp3 player.

The music of The Doors started playing. "Hey, this isn't too bad!" smiled Thorin. "His voice reminds me of a certain someone I know, yet to mention looks!" grinned Madison. "Oh, is that so? And who is this singer remind you of?" said Thorin. Madison took out a magazine and showed a picture to Thorin. "Love the hair, and the beard! I didn't know the people where you once lived had long hair and beards." said Thorin. "Now tell me who does he look like?" said Madison. "I have no idea, Madison." said Thorin with a shrug. "He looks like you!" said Madison.

Thorin burst into laughter. "Yes, but my voice is deeper than is!" said Thorin. "And a lot better!" grinned Madison. "I like to listen to more of this music of yours." said Thorin. Suddenly harp music begin to play after wards. Thorin grinned. "Beautiful, just beautiful!" smiled Thorin. "Oh dear!" said Madison. "What?" said Thorin. "I just remembered Evelyn and I recorded that. Evelyn played the flute, and that was me playing the harp.." said Madison. This caught Thorin's attention. "You play that harp?!" said Thorin, his eyes brightened in delight.

"Wow, you seem to be pretty excited about knowing that I play harp. Yes, I do play. Its no big deal. I honestly am still learning, I messed up on a few chords during the recording." said Madison. "My dearest Madison, allow me to inform you that I too play the harp!" said Thorin, smiling. "You do?" said Madison grinning. "Yes, and if you are still willing to learn more of the instrument, I will be happy to teach you." said Thorin. "I think you better listen to the next song we are playing. This is going to surprise the heck out of you!" grinned Madison, and she pressed a button to the next song.

To Thorin's surprise, he instantly recognized the song Evelyn and Madison was playing, and he could hear Madison singing with the music. It was Misty Mountains. Thorin's mouth dropped open in amazement hearing this, and how beautiful it sounded. When the song ended, Thorin was speechless. "Well?" said Madison. "I-I honestly don't know what to say! You played my song! And you played it so beautifully!" said Thorin. Madison smiled. "Thank you!" said Madison. _Mahal, save me. I am falling in love with this woman, _Thorin thought.

"Are you okay, Thorin?" asked Madison. "Yes, I am fine! Thank you for asking." said Thorin. "Is he going to show up or what?" asked Madison. "Who-what?" stammered Thorin.

"The hobbit, Thorin!" said Madison. "I really doubt it. He didn't seemed to happy about going by the looks of his face. And the way he treated my company when they arrived." said Thorin. "Thorin, he never meant to mistreat your companions. He was a tad bit-well overwhelmed. He isn't used to have that many people in his house." said Madison. "Oh so now you're defending him? Well if you like him so much, you can just get off my pony and run back to him!" snapped Thorin. "Thorin-I'm sorry, I should've kept my mouth shut!" said Madison.

And Bilbo did show up, waving the contract in his hand. Balin took the contract and looked it over. "Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield!" smiled the older dwarf. Fili and Kili lifted Bilbo on his pony, and they begin their journey. Madison thought of the harsh words Thorin said to her, and she remained silent during the journey. She tried not to display any tears, but then she couldn't take it anymore, and the tears came down her face anyway. Thorin could hear Madison sniffling.

Madison reached in her pocket for a tissue and blew her nose. "Madison?" said Thorin. "Yes, Thorin?" said Madison. "Are you okay?" asked Thorin. "No." said Madison, icily.

"If this has to deal with me snapping at you earlier-I apologize, Madison." said Thorin, slowly. "Just forget about it." said Madison. "No, I'm not. I hurt your feelings, and I didn't mean too. Seeing your cry, aches me, Madison. Please dry your tears." said Thorin softly. "Well you're the one that did the deed of being harsh, what would say in return?" snapped Madison. "To say that you'll forgive me." said Thorin, his blue eyes looking down at her. Madison sighed. "I forgive you, Thorin!" said Madison, a slight smile appeared on her features.

Later on that evening, they stopped and made camp. Madison decided to sit among her sisters, with Fili and Kili joining them. "Evelyn, Lauren! You two been really extremely close to Fili and Kili lately!" smiled Madison. "We should say to the same to you about you and Thorin!" shot back Laurel. "You should say the way they look at each other! The dazed eyes, the glowing smiles! I never seen my Uncle in such a daze in my entire life!" grinned Fili. "Fili, we are not going together. I would've had my hair braided right about now, if we are together." said Madison.

"True, true." nodded Fili.

Suddenly, Fili and Kili changed the subject and they begin to talk about orc raids. It really angered Madison when she over heard them laugh about it, but it angered Thorin especially. "You think this is funny? You think orc raids are a joke?" lectured Thorin, pacing back and forth. "We didn't mean any thing by it!" said Kili, softly. "You know nothing of this world!" snapped Thorin, and he walked away. "Open mouth, insert foot boy!" snapped Laurel. "Maddie, are you mad at us?" asked Fili. "Don't talk to me." said Madison, and she walked over to Thorin.

While Balin told his story of why Thorin hated orcs to Fili and Kili, Madison walked over to Thorin. "You should keep your nephews in control, Thorin." said Madison. "You must forgive my nephews, Madison. They know nothing of orcs, not as much as we do. And you too, know what orc raids are like. I hope they didn't upset you, Madison." said Thorin, looking at the young woman. "Well, I was angry at first, but not any more. I'm not the type of person who stay angry at people for a long period of time. Its not good for one's health, physically and mentally!" said Madison.

Thorin smiled. "Its good to know that you care about your health, Madison." said Thorin.

Thorin turned and faced the company, shortly after Balin finished his tale. Madison saw Laurel and Evelyn wiping tears from their eyes. Bilbo then asked what became of the Pale Orc. Thorin answered that the orc died from his wounds long ago. Balin and Gandalf exchanged looks as if they knew something about Azog. "Why are they looking at each other like that?" asked Evelyn softly. "I don't know, and I have a bad feeling about it." said Madison, but she decided to let it go.

Madison sat down next to Thorin. Thorin borrowed her mp3 player and he was listening to it, and humming along to the music. Madison chuckled. The young woman tapped his shoulder. Thorin removed Madison's ear pieces. "Oh, you came so quiet I didn't see you sitting here!" said Thorin. "You seem to enjoy the music on my media player." smiled Madison. "Yes, yes. I really do. Someday I would love to learn to play these songs on my harp!" grinned Thorin. "Oh yes, I can imagine you trying to play heavy metal music on your harp! That's going to sound really nice!" laughed Madison.

Thorin looked at Madison. A serious expression clouded his features.

"Someday, Maddie, once we reclaim our home, you'll get to hear the most beautiful harp music coming from my fingers!" said Thorin, touching Madison's hand gently. Thorin looked into the young woman's eyes. "Thorin, are you okay?" asked Madison. "Madison, I've been wanting to tell you this, but I'm not really good at soft emotions or being a romantic. I was just wondering, if you would accept my offer in courtship?" said Thorin. This took Madison by surprise, but she also knew this would come eventually.

Madison smiled. "Yes, I accept your offer, Thorin Oakenshield!" said Madison, placing her hands on his chest. Thorin took her hands and kissed them. "You have made me one happy dwarf, Madison! You are beautiful, more beautiful than any living thing that walks this world." said Thorin softly, and he drew Madison into his arms. To Madison's surprise, he planted a long, deep kiss on Madison's lips. Madison returned in favor with a longer kiss. "I Love you, Madison Firebeard." said Thorin Oakenshield.

"I love you too, Thorin Oakenshield!" said Madison, as she laid her head upon Thorin's heavy broad chest.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, they moved on, and it was raining. "I never seen it rain like this in a long while. Not since Ireland." said Evelyn, putting up her umbrella she took out of her bag. "What in Durin's name is that?" asked Fili. "An umbrella. It protects you from the elements." Evelyn replied. "Thanks for sharing! Now I'm dry!" said Fili, grinning. "Say, lassie! Do you have any more of them umbrella thingies?" called out Bofur. "Yes! I sure could use one too!" beamed Bilbo. Madison smiled and tossed some umbrella's to the others. "You have to share!" called out Madison, as she shared her umbrella with Thorin.

Madison overheard the conversation between Bilbo and Gandalf discussing wizards. And she overheard Evelyn and Fili singing rhyming songs about rain. Madison rolled her eyes. "So typical of Evelyn to come up with rhyming songs of rain." said Madison chuckling. Thorin laughed. "Don't see any harm in that!" said Thorin. Later, they arrived near an abandoned farm house, and Thorin called out to make camp, and he gave orders to Oin and Gloin to get a fire going, and other orders to set up camp, leaving Fili and Kili to watch over the ponies.

Madison, Evelyn and Laurel sat together and talked. Mostly about their relationships with Thorin, Fili and Kili. "So are you and Kili courting, Laurel?" asked Madison. "Yes, we've been courting since we left Bilbo's home. Everything is looking good between us, and Kili is a very sweet, kind and loving dwarf-but!" began Laurel. "But what? Please don't tell me you found something wrong with him!" said Evelyn. "There is nothing wrong with him. Its just I feel that I'm too good for him." said Laurel.

"Laurel, you're not going to break up with him are you?" said Madison darkly. "Laurel! You sure are making bad habits of breaking up with decent guys. You done that with the last relationship you were in, when we lived in Ireland! Remember Frank Shay, the red headed fellow that really truly loved you? He had done everything for you, and you dumped him! And you used that 'I'm too good for him' excuse! Laurel, Kili is from a ROYAL line! He is a very good individual, and Mahal knows what would happen if you dump him on the spot!" said Madison.

"I'm still not sure if I want to call it off or not, Maddie. I'm so confused right now. I really do love Kili, its just-I don't know." said Laurel.

"Laurel, you have plenty of time to think of this! Just follow your heart." said Evelyn. Laurel sighed. "Okay. I'll take some time to think things over." said Laurel. "And a lot of it." mumbled Madison. Madison over heard a heated debate between Thorin and Gandalf. All of a sudden, Madison watched Gandalf storming passed them. "Wow! He sure his pissed." said Evelyn. "What in the hell Thorin did this time?" asked Laurel. "I don't know. But I'm about to find out." said Madison, standing up. And she walked over to Thorin. Thorin already in a foul mood, saw Madison approaching him.

At first he smiled, when Madison approached him, but the smile quickly disappeared when Madison begin to speak. "Thorin, what was all that about? Why did Gandalf leave in such a hurry? He seemed pretty angry." said Madison. "That matter doesn't concern you, Madison. So lets not discuss it." said Thorin, icily. "Yes, it does concern me, Thorin! I'm a member of this company, I have every right to know!" said Madison, crossing her arms on her chest. "Madison, I told you this doesn't concern you, now drop it!" snapped Thorin. "You're a real ass hat, Thorin! I thought you always wanted to tell me everything once we started courting!" argued Madison.

"Not _everything_!" said Thorin, sharply. "You know what, fine! If you don't want to discuss it, we'll leave it at that. I'm in no mood to argue." said Madison. "Well neither am I!" shouted Thorin. "You don't have to yell at me, damn it!" screamed Madison. "I am not yelling!" hollered Thorin. "What in the hell do you call that?! Singing?! No! That was yelling!" shot back Madison. _Great, now we're arguing over something silly as yelling, end this now, Maddie! _Madison thought. "This discussion is over. Go and take your rest, Madison." hoffed Thorin.

As Madison turned to walk away, she over heard Thorin grumbling out loud to himself. "I knew we should've never invited these blasted women on our quest." grumbled the dwarf loudly. And it was clear that Madison heard it, and she turned back around and angrily approached the dwarf. "Did you just said what I think you just said?!" yelled Madison. "What are you implying, Madison?" said Thorin, sharply. "You just said you wished you never invited my sisters and I on your quest?!" said Madison. "Yes. What of it?" said Thorin.

"Apparently you don't really love me as you say you do! You insignificant bastard!" screamed Madison, and she slapped Thorin in the face.

Suddenly, Thorin reached and grabbed Madison's arm roughly. "Don't you ever, ever, slap me like that again, woman!" yelled Thorin. "OW! Let go of me!" screamed Madison, trying to push Thorin away. Thorin pushed Madison to the ground and turned away from her. Madison unbraided her hair and threw the beads Thorin had given her at him. "Here's your stupid beads back!" yelled Madison, and she walked away. Thorin picked up the beads that Madison threw at him. And he watched Madison walked away. Thorin's expression turned to sadness. And his eyes narrowed.

"What have I done?" said Thorin softly out loud, bowing his head. Madison stormed into the camp, and she sat away from the others. "Maddie? Maddie! Are you okay?" called out Evelyn. "I wish to be alone!" called back Madison. "Madison, something's wrong! We need to talk!" said Evelyn. "Evelyn, I very much like to be left alone!" said Madison. Bofur shortly came up behind them offering them supper. "Maddie, are you okay, lassie?" said Bofur gently. "No, I'm not okay. I just want to be alone okay?" said Maddie, cradling her arm. "Maddie, there's bruises are you arm!" exclaimed Evelyn.

"Maddie, where did those bruises come from?" asked Bofur.

"I cannot say where they come from." said Madison. The bruises came from Thorin, and she didn't want to tell them that Thorin was responsible for the bruising. "Madison Elizabeth, you tell me how you got those bruises, right this instant!" ordered Laurel. "Clean out your damn ears, Laurel! I said I'm not telling you okay! Now leave me be!" shouted Madison. "Fine. Lets grant the wishes of her royal highness, and leave her alone." grumbled Evelyn, and she and Laurel walked away.

But it was Bofur who still remained with Maddie. "Maddie, I'm not leaving until you tell me how you got those bruises." said Bofur, crossing his arms across his chest. "Thorin and I got into a disagreement, and it grew very heated, and he grabbed me." explained Maddie. "He had no business doing that to you, Maddie. Doesn't he realize that you are a woman, and a woman should be treated like a flower?" said Bofur. "No, he doesn't. I think he needs lessons in that department." growled Madison.

Bofur laughed. "Yes, that he does. Let me look at your arm, to see if there's any fractures." said Bofur. Bofur knew of Thorin's strength, and he felt quite concerned that the way Thorin had grabbed Madison, he could've possibly either fracture the arm or possibly broke it.

"It doesn't look broken, but it looks fractured. Let me go get Oin, so he could look at your arm more. He's our healer in the group!" smiled Bofur. "Bofur, don't get Oin, please! If you do that, then Thorin is going to find out! And I don't want that to happen!" pleaded Madison. "But Maddie, your arm needs looked at!" protested Bofur. "I will be fine, Bofur! I promise!" said Madison. "Like it or not, Maddie, Oin is going to look at your arm! I'll be right back!" said Bofur, and he walked away.

"Shit!" grumbled Madison. Shortly, Oin returned and he examined Madison's arm. And of course, Thorin was nearby as Oin looked over Madison, and he noticed what is going on. "Master Oin, what is going on here?" asked Thorin. "Its none of your business, Thorin." spoken up, Thorin. "Madison, it is my business." said Thorin quickly. "O wait-it is your business! After all, you're the one that caused the damn injury in the first place!" snapped Madison. The words from Madison struck Thorin, and his heart sank.

_O Mahal, I've hurt her, forgive me! _Thorin thought. He realized he should've restrained himself from grabbing her the way he did. And now he is in hot water. After Oin looked it over. "Its only fractured, but she won't be able to use this arm much, at least for a couple days." said Oin. Then, Oin stood up and glared at Thorin. "The next time I hear you do that again to her, I will punch you in the face, myself!" snarled Oin. This was the first time Thorin witnessed his own kind in defense of Madison. Now Thorin really felt bad. And of course, word spread fast of Madison's injury and the cause of it, and Balin approaches Thorin. "Thorin, a word with you! Now!" said Balin. "Great, this is all I need right now for the entire company to gang up on me!" snapped Thorin.

"Thorin, sit down and hear me out!" ordered Balin. Thorin sat down cross legged on the ground, crossing his arms across his chest. "You have no business grabbing Miss Madison the way you done. I understand the two of you got into an argument, but you have no right of getting hostile towards her like that." said Balin. "Balin, I never intended to her hurt! It never meant to happen! I-I don't know what came over me! I was still upset over the argument I had with Gandalf!" protested Thorin, bowing his head.

"Try not to allow your temper get the best of you the next time." said Balin, and he walked away, and sat with his brother Dwalin. _Indeed I have allowed that to happen, many times and its gotten me into trouble, _Thorin thought.

Thorin looked over at Maddie. Maddie laid her head back against a tree, and her eyes are closed. _I should go and talk to her, _Thorin thought. Thorin stood up and walked over to Madison. "Maddie, can we talk please?" asked Thorin, kindly. "There is nothing to talk about, Thorin. Go away." said Madison, coldly. "Maddie, I came to apologize for my actions earlier. I was quite out of line on my part, and I should've restrained myself from doing what I done." said Thorin.

Madison avoided eye contact from Thorin. "Maddie, please. I never mean to hurt you! When you unbraided your hair, and threw your beads at me, I realized that I brought this on myself. And the thought of you, not wanting to be with me aches me. Madison, I swear I'll never get angry or hurt you again." said Thorin, his voice broken. Then there was a long amount of silence. Madison turned to see if Thorin was still there, and of course he was, and his head bowed into his hands. "Mahal, if I could only turn back to a few minutes ago, I would've prevented this from happening." whispered Thorin.

"Thorin." said Madison. Thorin looked up and there stood Madison. "Maddie!" said Thorin. Madison sat down next to Thorin.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Madison sat next to Thorin. "I forgive you, Thorin." said Madison, she could feel where she was sitting before the emotions clouding over the dwarf. She knew he truly loved her, a lot. He would do anything and everything for her. Thorin looked up at Madison. A small smile appeared on the dwarf's face. "Maddie, I will never hurt you again, and that's a promise. And I will never allow anyone else hurt you either." whispered Thorin, placing his hand gently on Madison's cheek. Madison closed her eyes, breathing in Thorin's tenderness in her. Thorin wrapped his arms around Madison, and he leaned over planting a kiss on Madison's lips.

When the kiss broke, he looked at the half elf dwarf. "Does that mean we're back together?" asked Thorin, holding up the beads that was thrown at him earlier. Madison nodded and smiled. "Yes, we are back together!" said Madison. "You don't mind if I braid your hair again?" asked Thorin. "Go for it!" smiled Madison. No sooner as Thorin finished braiding Madison's hair, Fili and Kili came running to their Uncle. "The ponies! They're gone!" panted Kili. "We got trolls!" cried out Fili. Thorin stood up. "TROLLS?!" exclaimed Evelyn, Laurel and Madison together.

"You three are to stay here, especially you Maddie, you arm is injured!" said Thorin. "Yeah, no thanks to you!" smirked Madison. "I love you too, my lady!" shot back Thorin with a smile, and he kissed Madison and walked away. After the dwarves walked away, Evelyn spun around and glared at Madison. "You love struck little bitch! Are you going to just stand there and allow us to be helpless and useless people when they could be possibly in trouble with the trolls! They need us to help them damn it!" yelled Evelyn.

"How am I supposed to help, Evelyn?! My arm is injured!" Madison shouted back. "And who's fault is that? It surely isn't yours? It's that dumb ass dwarf boy friend of yours!" snapped Evelyn. "Thorin is not a dumb ass, Evelyn! You better take that back!" screamed Madison. "Girls, girls! Calm down! Lets discuss this like adults!" shouted Laurel. Both sisters stopped arguing. "Oh, and what shall we do, miss expert on tactics?" said Evelyn sarcastically. "Well, we have our weapons with us, we might as well use them!" said Laurel.

"Laurel, don't you just get it? Madison is too injured to use her sword!" protested Evelyn. "She can use a bow, you derp!" shouted Evelyn. "Laurel's right! I can use a bow!" said Madison.

"Well its decided then. Maddie, you use a bow, we'll use swords! Now lets go and help the dwarves!" said Evelyn. "Oh, shit. Thorin is going to really hate me for this. And we just made amends too." said Madison. "Who the hell cares if Thorin will get angry at you, Maddie? He treats us like we're helpless and we don't like it." said Evelyn. "Evelyn, one more word out of you, I swear!" began Madison. "Shut the hell up, both of you!" shrieked Laurel. They shortly arrived near the Troll's camp, and they saw that Bilbo and the dwarves are already tied up in sacks.

Bilbo was just now talking to the Trolls as a distraction to pass time until Gandalf arrives. The sisters cannot help from laugh as they talked about parasites. "Shh! Don't laugh too loud! If Thorin hears that we're here, he's going to throw a royal fit." said Madison. "Madison, we're getting sick and tired of hearing you say 'Thorin this, and Thorin that'! And if we hear it again, we're going to scream!" said Evelyn. "Evelyn, you're coming really close of getting your nose punched!" said Madison. "Girls, you're doing it again!" said Laurel. "Sorry, Laurel!" said Madison and Evelyn together.

"Try to aim the arrow at the troll holding Bombur!" said Laurel.

"I am, I am! Just give me a second, will you?" snapped Madison, as she positioned her bow and arrow, and the main target is on the troll holding Bombur by his legs. "Aim it at his eye!" said Laurel. "Shut up, Laurel! I got this!" hissed Madison. No sooner as she sent the arrow flying, and the arrow hitting the troll straight in the eye, Gandalf appeared. "Dawn take you all, and be stone to you!" the wizard called out. And a bright light shown throughout the area, and the trolls turned into stone.

When that was done, Gandalf untied Bilbo and all the dwarves. "Hey! Who was it that shot that perfect arrow? That was indeed amazing!" blurted out Kili, once all the dwarves are standing. "Holy crap! You're all in your underwear!" cried out Laurel, her face turning red. "They took our clothes, but no worries! We got them here with us." smiled Bofur. "Ladies, turn around." demanded Thorin, now angry at the thought that the sisters disobeyed his order. He told them to remain behind at camp, and they didn't.

After the dwarves had dressed, Thorin turned to the Firebeard sisters. "I specifically told you three to stay behind at our camp! And intentionally have disobeyed my orders!" lectured Thorin.

"Well excuse me of having to listen to my annoying sisters requests of wanting to save the world! I wanted to stay behind so my arm could heal, my sisters resisted my request, and I ended up with them anyway!" shot back Madison. "What in the hell are you trying to do, Maddie? Get us in trouble?!" snapped Evelyn. "I'm speaking the truth, Evelyn! You know damn well my arm was injured! And you made me go with you two any way!" said Madison. "Come on, lets night fight over this." began Bilbo. "Butt out, Bilbo!" shouted Evelyn and Laurel.

"Oh now you two are crossing the line!' shouted Madison and she walked away from her sisters. "What crawled up her ass and died?" said Laurel. "You two!" snarled Thorin, and he walked away. Bilbo shrugged. "Damn it, Maddie! You turned our friends against us!" shouted Laurel. "Not everybody!" smiled Fili and Kili together. "You two really need to calm yourselves down!" said Kili. "Who died and left you king of the forest?" asked Evelyn. "Your sister!" joked Fili. "Ha, ha very funny." said Laurel. "Come, Thorin has found a troll cave.! You might see some things in the cave you'll like." said Fili.

Madison was already in the cave with Thorin.

Madison was going through some of the things that are in the lair. In where she is standing, she found a nice sword, and she looked at it. And she kept the sword. Shortly, Evelyn and Laurel came right behind her looking through stuff. "Wow look at this harp! I'm going to take it!" grinned Evelyn. Laurel chuckled. "Are you sure you really need that harp? Its not like we're going on a musical tour of Erebor!" joked Laurel. Fili and Kili over heard Laurel's remark and laughed. They too noticed Evelyn finding the harp. "I cannot believe Thorin had overlooked it. He was just here. He loves harps." said Laurel.

"He overlooked it because its an elvish harp, duh!" said Madison. "Well I'm keeping it." said Evelyn. "Wait a minute! That's not fair! I wanted the harp! I looked at it first." spoke up Laurel. "Excuse me? I was the first that found it, I was the one that picked it up! The harp is mine, you galoot!" shouted Evelyn. Laurel snatched the harp from Evelyn. "No, the harp is mine!" shouted Laurel. "No! Mine!" Evelyn shouted back, grabbing back in the instrument. And two went back and forth quite loudly shouting 'Mine'. And it caught the attention of everyone in the cave.

This really annoyed and angered Madison, due to the childish behavior of her sisters.

But it most definitely angered Thorin. Thorin angrily approached the sisters and snatched the harp from them, putting it in his bag. _I'll end this argument once and for all, _Thorin thought. "The harp is mine now, since you two idiots won't stop fighting like children!" snapped Thorin. "Hey! You give that back! I found it first!" yelled Evelyn. "Madison! You tell your crazy insane dwarf lover to give me back my harp!" yelled Evelyn. "No. You had it coming. I guess I had it coming allowing you two idiots to join me on this quest." said Madison, her voice broken and hurt at her sister's behavior. "Lets move out!" ordered Thorin.

Once they stepped out of the caves, and took a rest at the same camp where they had been staying it. Everyone gathered around the fire. Madison sat quietly, looking into the flames. "I feel like a failure." said Madison a loud. She didn't realize that Thorin had overheard her comment, and he came and joined her by the fire, sitting down beside her, cross legged. "Why are you saying that, Maddie?" asked Thorin. "I'm older than Evelyn and Laurel, and I've always looked out for them since they were little. And now, they are rebelling against me." said Madison.

"Give them a little bit, Maddie. They'll come back around." said Thorin.

"And you know what is so stupid about this whole thing between my sisters? Did you see the way they fought in the troll's cave? Its so immature!" said Madison. Thorin laughed. "Yes, quite immature. A quarrel over a musical instrument, an elvish musical instrument at that." said Thorin. "Why did you take that harp?" asked Madison with amusement. "Just to stop their annoying fighting." smiled Thorin. Madison chuckled. "Very good call on your part, Thorin." said Madison. "Thank you." said Thorin. "Would you actually play it?" asked the woman. Thorin snorted.

"Hell no. I won't play any instrument that is made by elf scum!" said Thorin. "Yeah, right. You're going to play it. I can tell in your eyes you're going to play it!" joked Madison. "You really think I'm bluffing?" said Thorin, raising his eyebrow. "Yes." said Madison. "Like I said before, I am not playing that elvish harp!" said Thorin. Madison set up her bedroll next to Thorin's, and she climbed in. The other dwarves, Bilbo, alongside with Evelyn and Laurel, fell asleep. Madison pulled the blanket over her.

Thorin remained awake, and gazed into the fire. Then, he looked over at his bag. No soon as Madison was about to drift off into sleep, she could hear, to her surprise, harp music!

Madison slowly climbed out of her bedroll and stood up, and looked ahead of her. She saw Thorin sitting cross legged by the fire, holding the golden harp on his lap, and playing gently, and humming softly to himself. His eyes closed, as he could feel the music running through his large fingers. Madison smiled. _I knew it! I just knew it! I knew he would actually play that harp, _Madison thought, as she walked over to Thorin, and sat beside him. Thorin noticed the oldest Firebeard daughter sitting beside him, and he smiled.

"Yes, I am playing the elf harp! Are you satisfied?" grinned Thorin, looking at Madison. Madison chuckled. "I figured you would!" said Madison, resting her head upon Thorin's broad shoulder. "I didn't wake you did I?" asked Thorin. "No, you didn't. I just couldn't sleep." said Madison. "Maybe I can arrange you to fall back to sleep, Maddie. You need your rest!" smiled Thorin, plucking a chord on the harp. Maddie laughed. "Oh, so you're going to play me a lullaby?" asked Maddie. Thorin nodded. "If you want me to." said Thorin, with a shrug and a smirk.

"Well, if you want to!" said Madison, with a smile. "A lullaby it is!" smiled Thorin, as he plucked the strings on the harp gently. After playing for a little while, the dwarf begin to sing.

His velvety thrilling baritone voice rose above the music, and he made up a lullaby for her:

_**Sleep, my dear Maddie**_

_**My dear hear, please sleep.**_

_**A new day will rise**_

_**And our road is ahead**_

_**Sleep, my dear Maddie,**_

_**Lay down your weary head.**_

_**Sleep, sleep, my lovely one**_

_**Sleep, sleep, my lovely one**_

_**Until the dawn's early light..**_

When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, he ended the song. He noticed Madison already drifted off to sleep on his shoulder. Thorin smiled. Thorin placed the harp aside, and he took Madison into his arms, resting her on his heavy chest, as she slept. Pretty soon, Thorin drifted off into sleep himself, holding Madison in his arms.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, Madison woke up feeling refreshed and smiling. She stood up and stretched and joined the others for breakfast followed by Thorin. Everyone noticed Madison's braids are back. Thorin's nephews smiled. "You two made up?" asked Evelyn smiling. "Yes, we made up last night. We talked quite a bit, and he even sung to me!" smiled Madison. Fili chuckled. "Our Uncle serenaded you?" beamed the blonde dwarf. Thorin chuckled. "If you must know, yes I serenaded her." grinned Thorin.

"And by the way, Evelyn, Thorin borrowed 'your' harp!" said Madison. "Yes, and by the way now that you mentioned it, when will I get it back, Mister Oakenshield?" asked Evelyn. "When you and Laurel agree not to fight over materialistic stuff." said Thorin. Both girls nodded in agreement. "Agreed!" said Evelyn and Laurel together. Thorin reached in his bag, and returned the harp back to Evelyn. "But!" protested Evelyn. "Keep it, Evelyn. Elvish harps isn't my style!" said Thorin, smiling. "Okay, if you say so." said Evelyn accepting the harp.

"Do you have a harp, Thorin?" asked Madison. Thorin nodded.

"It's in Erebor. Originally it was my mother's, but when she passed on, it was given to me. I used to stay awake every night, playing on it, all night long." said Thorin, then sadness clouded over him. "Thorin-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up past memories on you." said Madison. "That's okay, Maddie." said Thorin, smiling, patting her hand. Later, after breakfast, the company moved on. It was later that afternoon, they met up with Radagast The Brown, and Gandalf walked over to him. As the two wizards spoke, Madison had to relief herself.

"Where are you going?" asked Thorin. "I have to pee. I'll be back in a minute." said Madison. "You're not going to alone. I'll come with you." said Thorin. "You're not going to watch me, Thorin, forget it." said Madison. "I promise I won't peek." said Thorin. "You better not." warned Madison. When Madison finished, Thorin escorted her back to the group. "I have my reasons why I want to be near you, Maddie. I have a sense trouble is near." said Thorin. No sooner as he said that, sounds of howling coming from a distance.

"Is it a wolf pack?" asked Bilbo. "No! Its wargs!" gasped Bofur. Gandalf angrily approaches Thorin. "Who did you speak to about your quest?" demanded the wizard. "Nobody, I swear!" snapped Thorin. "We're being hunted by orcs." said Gandalf.

And no sooner, the sisters found themselves along with the company, running, followed by Orcs. "Come to me!" yelled Thorin, grabbing Madison gently. "Never leave my side!" whispered Thorin. "I won't!" said Madison looking into Thorin's eyes. As they ran, an orc arrow pierced Madison in the leg. Madison screamed. "Maddie!" cried out Thorin. "I've been shot!" shrieked Madison. Thorin snarled. Now in full rage, Thorin viciously attacked the orcs killed many as he can in path, taking his anger out of them for hurting Madison.

Gandalf called out to them. They followed Gandalf behind a rock, and they discovered a tunnel. Thorin and Madison slid in the tunnel first followed by the others. Thorin waited for Kili. "KILI!" yelled Thorin. And shortly, Kili slid into the tunnel. "MADDIE!" cried out Evelyn and Laurel together, noticing that their sister is injured. "Oh god, Maddie!" cried out Laurel, kneeling down to her. "She is injured. An Orc shot her." said Thorin. "Where does this tunnel lead? Should we follow it?" asked Dwalin. "Lets follow it!" declared Bofur. And they continued on, while Thorin carried Madison.

And they looked down upon a beautiful valley, with a large palace, with many trees and flowers. "Rivendell!" said Bilbo.

Thorin begin to complain about the elves. "Thorin, Madison needs immediate medical attention. The orc arrow that shot in her is poisoned. And the injury could be fatal." said Gandalf. Thorin snorted. Thorin gave in, and Gandalf led the company to the home of Lord Elrond. Thorin continued to carry Madison. "You're still awake, love?" asked Thorin softly. Madison nodded. "I'm going to sleep for now!" said Madison softly, and she leaned back on Thorin's chest, drifted off into sleep, feeling the softness of Thorin's fur coat rubbing on her face.

Evelyn and Laurel looked around in awe, and amazed how beautiful this place is. The two couldn't understand how can anyone not love elves, considering the beauty of their home and lifestyle. When they arrived in the courtyard, they are greeted by Lindir, Lord Elrond's advisor. Gandalf and Lindir spoken in elven tongue for a little bit. Suddenly, they heard horns sounding, announcing the arrival of Lord Elrond. Lord Elrond approached them, as the dwarves gathered around trying to protect Bilbo and Evelyn and Laurel, and Thorin, still holding Madison close to his chest.

"What in the hell are you guys doing? They're not going to kill us. They're going to help us!"

Hissed Evelyn to Fili. "Well I don't know. The elf lord is speaking jibber tongue, I have no idea what he's saying!" said Fili. "You folk are the most paranoid people I ever met." said Laurel, and she rolled her eyes. Thorin approached Lord Elrond. "Thorin, son of Thrain! You have your grandfather's bearing!" said Lord Elrond. "Strange, he never mentioned of you." said Thorin, deeply. "And who is this?" asked Lord Elrond, noticing the woman Thorin is holding. "This is Madison Firebeard, daughter of Dereth and Silvia Firebeard, and her sisters are over there, Evelyn and Laurel Firebeard. Madison is in need of medical attention, as she had been shot by a poisonous orc arrow." said the wizard.

Elrond nodded. "We'll see that she gets medical attention immediately!" stated the elf lord. "She won't be going alone! I will be with her!" said Thorin. The elf lord nodded, and he leads Thorin into a guest room of the palace, while the other dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo went into the dining area. Thorin laid Madison gently on the bed, while two healers entered to examine Madison. Madison still slept while the healers looked upon her. "The good news is, there is no infection, and the poison can be drained. She will remain on bed rest for a day or so." said the healer.

Thorin nodded. "Thank you. You don't mind if we have some privacy?" said Thorin. Lord Elrond nodded and smiled. "As you wish, Thorin." said the elf lord, and he leaves the room. "I'll be sure they'll have you bathed, and you'll join us for supper! I'll be back for you shortly!" whispered Thorin, and he kissed Madison on the forehead, and he went to join the others in the dining hall. "How is she Thorin?" asked Evelyn. "She is still sleeping. But once she is awake, she will be bathed, and two elves will assist her down here for supper." said Thorin.

"What about the poison? Is it drained from her?" said Laurel. Thorin nodded. "Yes, and its not infected." said Thorin. "Thank heavens above!" said Evelyn. "We thought we lost her." said Laurel sadly. "Me too, Laurel. Me too." said Thorin, softly. An hour or so later, two elves assisted Madison down into the dining area. When they saw her, they couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, now dressed in an elvish gown, light green with a flowered belt. Madison decided to add a flower crown for her hair. She wanted to look perfect for the dinner party.

Thorin's mouth dropped open. Fili and Kili chuckled at their Uncle's expression.

"You can pick up your chin off the floor now, Uncle!" joked Fili. Thorin glared at his nephew, and Fili quickly fell silent. Madison sat next to Thorin, and she smiled at him. "You look beautiful, Maddie. So beautiful!" whispered Thorin, and he kissed Madison on the cheek. He didn't care if anyone was watching. Lord Elrond smiled. "Are the two of you courting?" asked the elf lord. "Yes, we are." said Madison. "Maddie." said Thorin. "What?" said Madison. "Nothing." said Thorin. Meanwhile, Thorin, Gandalf and Elrond discussed Thorin and Gandalf's swords and their history.

It was after the final statement of Gandalf, that Thorin wanted to leave the table. "You can join me, Maddie! Here! Let me help you!" said Thorin, as he helped Madison up. "Excuse me." said Thorin, and he and Madison walked over to a corner, and Thorin sat on the floor cross legged, and placing Madison on the lap. Madison over heard the dwarves complaining about the music being boring, and it sounded like they're at a funeral. "They are right, their music is a tad bit blah." said Madison. Thorin nodded. "It makes you want to sleep." grumbled Thorin.

And then, Bofur stood up on a pillar, and he began to sing, and shortly joined in by the other dwarves. Even Thorin joined in on the singing:

_**There is an inn a merry old inn**_

_**Beneath an old grey hill**_

_**There they brew the beer so brown**_

_**The man in the moon himself came down**_

_**One night to drink his fill.**_

Madison sat with her back against the wall, and laughed in amazement as Thorin stood up and he begin to dance, and he also picked up a small harp he found nearby and started playing, as they sang. Evelyn and Laurel begin to dance and Fili and Kili joined them. Madison wished she wasn't so injured, she wanted to dance, but she couldn't due to her injury, and it made her feel sad. Later, when the song ended, Thorin guided Madison to her guest room, because she felt tired.

"I'll be back to join you shortly. I'm meeting up with Gandalf and Elrond to discuss my map! Will you be alright?" asked Thorin. Madison nodded. After he left, Evelyn and Laurel entered, and the three of them discussed the dwarves antics. "Did you see Thorin dance? Wasn't he just adorable?!" beamed Madison. Evelyn and Laurel laughed.

"Seeing Thorin dance is quite a rare sight to see!" said Laurel. "Tell me about it." said Madison. "Fili and Kili are very skilled dancers! We had a ball dancing with them." said Evelyn. "If I wasn't injured, I would've joined in on the fun." said Madison. "Oh, Maddie! We're so sorry." said Laurel. "Oh, well. There's always be other times." said Madison. "Yes, there will be other times. Plenty of other times." said Evelyn. Later, Thorin returned and Evelyn and Laurel already had left. Madison sat up and was reading her book as Thorin entered.

"Still awake, I see?" said Thorin. Madison nodded. "Yes, I was waiting on you, so we can talk more." said Madison smiling. Thorin walked over to Madison's bed, and sat down with her. "Thorin, you were quite a charming dwarf king tonight!" grinned Madison, playfully tapping on the dwarf's shoulder. "Oh, was I?" said Thorin. "When you got up and danced like you did, and playing the harp! I like to see that side of you more often!" said Madison. Thorin smiled. "Trust me, once my kingdom is reclaimed, you will see a lot of that in me!" whispered Thorin, kissing Madison's neck.

Thorin smiled. "Of course, I'll give you a private performance, Maddie." said Thorin. Thorin still had the harp with him, and he picked it up, placing it on his lap, and he begin to play. Now it was his turn of making up a song, and this time it was about Maddie. Thorin started sing, his beautiful rich baritone rising above the music:

_**Maddie, you are my sweet lassie**_

_**Your eyes are so blue, your hair **_

_**Is long! You're the real reason**_

_**Why I composed this song…**_

_**Lovely, my Maddie.**_

_**You look lovely, my Maddie!**_

_**I love you, Maddie!**_

_**You are my heart!**_

When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, he ended his song. Thorin placed the harp aside, and he turned to Madison.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Thorin looked at Madison. "You know we have to be leaving here soon." said Thorin, his thoughts now turning back to their quest. "But, Thorin. I won't be completely healed until tomorrow." protested Madison. "Well, the only thing we have to do is you stay here with Gandalf, and you'll meet up with us." said Thorin. Thorin's heart sank when he said this. Thorin really didn't want to leave Madison behind, and he knew that her sisters would be lost without her. "Thorin, you don't look too thrilled of me staying behind." said Madison.

"Madison, you know I have a strong dislike and distrust of elves. I cannot leave you alone here with them." said Thorin. "Thorin, Gandalf will be here, I'm sure the wizard will keep an eye on me until then. I promise, we'll meet up with you and the company. But breaking this to Evelyn and Laurel is going to be difficult." said Madison. "Tell me about it. You three are very close to each other, just like my nephews Fili and Kili are close as brothers." said Thorin. "Will you have Fili and Kili look out for them for me please?" said Madison. Thorin smiled. "Of course I will. And you know my nephews are more than happy to do so!" said Thorin.

"You know that Evelyn is courting Fili and Laurel is courting with Kili." smirked Madison. Thorin laughed. "Why doesn't that surprise me? Its just interesting how things turned out with us. Your sisters are courting my boys, and you and I are courting." said Thorin. "We should have a triple wedding in case we all decided to get married." chuckled Madison. Thorin laughed, but then the laugh quickly faded. "I hope someday we will get married. It would make me the happiest dwarf in the world to have a Queen at my side." smiled Thorin, and he cupped her chin, leaning down towards Madison, and planting a kiss on her.

They kissed for a little while, and when the kiss broke, Madison laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest. "Don't worry, Thorin! I'll be fine. Take care you!" whispered Madison. "Take care, you!" whispered Thorin, and they kissed again. When the kiss broke the second time, Thorin stood and slowly walked out of Madison's room. Thorin shortly found Gandalf and Elrond speaking. "Gandalf, Lord Elrond! A word with you please!" said Thorin. Both the elf lord and wizard approached the dwarf king. "Madison informed me that she won't be completely healed until tomorrow, and my company and I are making our leave tonight. My question for you is, once Madison is healed, will you bring her with you when you meet up with us?" said Thorin.

Gandalf smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan, Thorin Oakenshield. We will meet up with you. Besides that Lady Galadriel is wanting to meet with Madison anyway." said Gandalf. "Thank you." said Thorin, and he walked away. Madison felt bored, very bored to the point where she wanted to go insane. Gandalf shortly enters Madison's room. "Miss Firebeard, I'm here to escort you to Lady Galadriel. She wishes to see you!" said the wizard. Madison smiled, and she slowly stood up and hobbled to Gandalf. "How's your leg?" asked the wizard. "A little better. Not hurting as much as it used to." Madison replied.

They shortly arrived out in the courtyard, and they met up with the Elf Queen. Madison felt in awe and amazed how beautiful the woman is, and finally someone of the same gender she could talk to. _"Hello, Miss Firebeard, I have been expecting you!" _said Galadriel, speaking through her mind to Madison's. _"You speak in telepathy too? I didn't know I can speak like this!" _Madison replied. Then Galadriel spoke, where Gandalf and Elrond could hear. "I understand you are courting a certain important dwarf." said the Elf Queen. "Yes, I am. I love Thorin, very, very much." said Madison.

"You know, you are taking a few risks of joining Thorin and his companions on their quest. This quest is very dangerous. It isn't the dragon that I am speaking of." said Galadriel. "What ever do you mean?" asked Madison. "When Thorin was younger, before Smaug attacked Erebor, Thorin watched his Grandfather, fall under the Gold sickness, a sickness of the mind. The illness could get so bad, that Thror would not recognize his own family, shun away alliances, and hostility will take control of him. I fear the same thing will happen to Thorin Oakenshield, once they arrive in the Lonely Mountain." said Galadriel.

"Oh dear." said Madison sadly. "Madison, you love Thorin very much, do you not?" said Galadriel. "Yes, I do. And I wouldn't be able to handle it if I saw my beloved go under such madness, unless there is a way I can help him fight it." said Madison. Galadriel smiled. "And there is, that's where you come in, Madison! You must help him fight this sickness. Try anything you can to keep him distracted." said Galadriel. "What happens if I am unable to do it? What happens if I get so emotionally overwhelmed that I wouldn't be able to help Thorin?" asked Madison.

"Maddie, there is courage inside you! I can see it. You must use that same courage to help Thorin fight this illness. No other person would do this, except you!" said Galadriel kindly, taking Madison's hands. "Okay. I'll do it!" smiled Madison confidently. "Are you healed up enough to join with Gandalf to meet up with the company?" asked Lord Elrond. "Yes, I am." Madison replied. "Go on and pack your belongings, Madison and meet me in the courtyard in twenty minutes!" said Gandalf. Madison nodded. Gandalf then tossed a sword to her. "Oh! And you need this! They are captured by goblins!" said the wizard.

"Who's captured by Goblins?!" snapped Madison. "Our friends." the wizard replied. Madison quickly took the sword and hurriedly went to pack her belongings, and she met up with the wizard out in the courtyard. Gandalf and Madison set out to the Misty Mountains, and they arrived in the Goblin caves. "Follow my lead, and take arms. There's many goblins in here, including their obnoxious King." said Gandalf. Madison followed the wizard into the caves, and soon as they entered, they saw the Goblin King talking to the dwarves, and Madison's sisters, Evelyn and Laurel.

The Goblin King too noticed the wizard's arrival.

"MADDIE HELP US!" screamed Evelyn and Laurel together when they saw Madison with Gandalf. "Madison?!" cried out Thorin, and he spun around. Gandalf led Madison and the others in the attack on the goblins. When two or three goblins surrounded Thorin, Madison killed off all three, to Thorin's surprise. "Who in the hell taught you to fight that good?!" panted Thorin. "You! Of course! Stop being such a goober and keep fighting!" ordered Madison. "I'm not a goober!" shot back Thorin, smiling, as they kept fighting. They soon followed behind Gandalf, finding a way out of the Goblin Caves, and fighting as they went.

When the Goblin King stood in front of them, he glared at the wizard. "You really think you can escape me, wizard?" snickered the Goblin King. Suddenly Gandalf thrust his sword into the Goblin King's gut. "That-will do it!" said the Goblin King, And the Goblin King fell through the bridge. And they continued to run, following behind the wizard. Suddenly the entire group crashed through the floor, and was underneath a bunch of debris. "Well! That could've been worse." spoken up Bofur. Suddenly, the Goblin King's body fell crashing on them.

"You've got to be joking!" shouted Dwalin.

"BOFUR! Once we get out of this mess, you're going to get it for that jinx!" shouted Laurel. "Yeah! Like she said!" shouted Kili. Madison chuckled. _And what are those two are going to do to Bofur? Give him a wedge? _Madison thought. Once Gandalf helped the others out from the debris, he guided them outside of the caves, feeling the fresh air and sunlight again, as they ran near a clearing where they all met. Gandalf made his head count, making sure everyone was there and accounted for. All accept for one-Bilbo Baggins.

"Where's our hobbit? Where's Bilbo?" demanded Thorin. "Curse the Halfling!" snapped Dwalin. "Where is Bilbo? Dori?" demanded Gandalf. "Don't blame me! Nori was the last one to see him!" spoken up the dwarf. _Not really, Bofur was the last to see him and he's not saying anything, HA! So there! _Madison thought. "The Halfling has been lost since he left his home!" grumbled Thorin, and he continued to grumble. "Oh will you shut up?! You had it out against Bilbo since day one! And I'm sick of it!" shouted Evelyn. "Evelyn-!" begin Madison.

Thorin glared at Evelyn. "And who do you have the right to tell me what to do?" snapped Thorin. "You should've kept your mouth shut, Evelyn!" hissed Madison. "Hey! He was talking smack about Bilbo!" shouted Evelyn.

Suddenly, Bilbo came out from the trees to everybody's surprise. "I thought we given up on you!" beamed Kili. "How did you get past the goblins?" asked Fili, smiling. Bilbo smiled. "Its nothing-really." began Bilbo. Bilbo begin his speech. His speech moved everyone gathered in the clearing, and almost moved Ori to tears. Madison gave Thorin a side glance look. "What are your thoughts now, Thorin?" asked Madison, crossing her arms. Suddenly, they heard howling from a distance. "Out of the frying pan!" hissed Thorin. "Into the fire! RUN!" ordered Gandalf. "NOT AGAIN!" wailed Evelyn.

"Have we enough of orcs and goblins for one whole day?!" whined Laurel. "I'm with you there!" grumbled Bilbo, who was also tired of being hunted by the creatures. Madison felt a ill to her stomach, like a bad feeling came over her, but she had no idea what these bad feelings she was getting. Gandalf ordered everyone to climb the trees as the wargs and orcs approached closer to them. Madison climbed up behind Thorin, wanting to be by his side. "I'm never going to leave your side, Thorin! Never!" said Madison. Thorin looked at Madison. "And nor you'll leave mine!" smiled Thorin, wrapping his arm around her waist tightly preventing her from falling from the tree.

Suddenly, Azog approaches to the shock and dismay of Thorin and company. "Oh shit no!" cried out Evelyn. "Tell me this isn't happening!" moaned Madison. "Its happening!" said Balin, sadly. "No! It cannot be!" Thorin whispered. Madison placed her hand on Thorin's shoulder. Suddenly, Thorin began to move. He looked up at Dwalin, moving Madison into Dwalin's arms. "Hold on to Maddie. I must do this." said Thorin, darkly. "Thorin-please don't." begged Madison. "He's got to lassie. This is his fight, and his fight alone." said Dwalin sadly.

Thorin climbed down from the tree, reaching for a oaken branch to use for a shield, and he stood up, upright, and made his way towards the Pale Orc. "Oh Mahal! I cannot look!" cried out Madison, hiding her face in Dwalin's furs. Dwalin held her close, keeping his word to Thorin. "You are like a daughter to me, you know that Maddie." said Dwalin. "Really?" said Madison. The dwarf nodded. "You, Evelyn and Laurel." said Dwalin, smiling. "Thank you." said Madison. Madison slowly turned her head around to see how Thorin's fight was going along, but things didn't turn out so well, when the warg is already on top of Thorin.

No sooner as Azog ordered his orc to behead Thorin, Bilbo came running out with his sword, and he stabbed and killed both warg and Orc. "Kill him!" Azog ordered the other orcs.

And suddenly, the other dwarves, alongside with Evelyn, Madison and Laurel came out to battle the orcs. "Don't take the Pale Orc! I've got him!" yelled Madison. "Maddie! Don't!" screamed Laurel, as she watched Madison approaching Azog. "Maddie, its bad enough you're still recovering from your leg, don't get yourself injured more!" shouted out Balin. "Nobody touches my future husband!" screamed Madison. And she raced towards the Pale orc, but with one swing of the Pale Orc's hammer, he knocked Madison to the ground next to Thorin, hitting her left shoulder and arm.

Madison screamed. "Thor-in!" screamed Madison weakly, and she fell into unconsciousness. "Has she gone mad?! Has she gone completely bonkers?!" shrieked Laurel. "I'm afraid she has, lassie." said Balin, sadly. It was then, the Eagles arrived in time, and they took Madison and Thorin first, and the others afterwards, followed by Gandalf. Laurel and Evelyn shared a Eagle with Fili and Kili.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Later, the Eagles landed Thorin and Madison first upon a large rock cliff, followed by the others. "THORIN! MADDIE!" cried out the wizard running to them. "Oh, Maddie! Why didn't you keep yourself from fighting that horrible monster?!" cried out Laurel. Gandalf knelt down towards Thorin, placing his hand on Thorin, and the wizard muttered an incantation. Thorin slowly opened his eyes. "The Halfling? Maddie?" said Thorin, weakly. "They're here. Bilbo's safe, but Maddie, I'm not sure." said Gandalf. Kili and Dwalin slowly helped the dwarf to his feet, and Thorin looked at Bilbo.

"You! You! What were you thinking? You would've gotten yourself killed! Did I not say you were a burden? Did I not say you have no place amongst us?-I never been so wrong in all my life!" said Thorin, and to Bilbo's surprise, Thorin hugged him. Thorin looked at Bilbo. "I'm sorry I doubted you!" said Thorin softly. "Uh-well I doubted me too. I'm no hero. Not even a burglar, actually!" said Bilbo, and a soft chuckle came from the dwarves. "Madison? How about Madison?" said Thorin. "Her shoulder is injured deeply. She is still unconscious I'm afraid." said Gandalf.

"Oin, please see to Madison please!" ordered Thorin. Oin nodded, and he went to tend to Madison. Evelyn and Laurel joined him. Thorin looked out and saw the Lonely Mountain in the distance. "Is that what I think it.." began Bilbo. "Erebor! The last of the great dwarven Kingdoms of Middle Earth!" said Gandalf. "Our home!" said Thorin. And suddenly, a thrush bird flew over them, heading towards the Lonely Mountain. "What is with the bird?" asked Gloin. "That, dear Gloin is a thrush." replied Gandalf. "A good omen." commented Thorin. Bilbo smiled. "I do believe the worst is behind us." said Bilbo.

Thorin turned to the company. "We will make camp near this rock. Come!" said Thorin, leading the others from the cliff. Thorin came to Oin. "I'll carry Madison." said Thorin. As the dwarf picked up Madison, and he carried her, he looked down at her pale features. "Maddie! Why? Why in Durin's name did you do that? Your risk your life for me? Bilbo has already done it, but you?" whispered Thorin. A single tear streaming down the dwarf's cheek, and it landed on Madison's face. Suddenly, to Thorin's surprise, Madison begin to move, her eyes slowly opened. "T-Thorin? Is that you?" asked Madison weakly.

"Maddie! Oh dearest Maddie!" whispered Thorin, kissing Madison.

"You're alive!" whispered Madison, a smile appeared on her lips. "Yes, Maddie. I'm living. You and Bilbo saved me. What has possessed you to do this, Maddie? You would've died!" said Thorin gently. "Thorin, I refuse to allow some ass hole orc kill you off. Thorin I would die for you, that's how much I love you!" said Madison. "Maddie! Really-I!" stammered Thorin. "I love you, Thorin Oakenshield." whispered Madison. "I love you too, Madison Firebeard." said Thorin softly, and he leaned over, kissing Madison on the lips passionately.

They shortly made camp. Oin and Gloin started a fire. Evelyn and Laurel showed Fili and Kili what an mp3 player is. "It plays music?" asked Fili. At the mention of music, Bofur walked over to them. "So that little black box plays music eh?" said Bofur. "Yes." said Laurel, and she pressed a button on the player, and the song that played was Jimmy Buffet's Ass hole Song. All the dwarves roared with laughter at the song, they thought it was the funniest song they had ever heard. "That song has the Pale Orcs name written on it!" blurted out Madison. Thorin laughed.

Madison stood up, and she sang along to the song, and she changed the words to it, by placing the name of Azog on it.

"Join in with me, Thorin! This would make you feel better!" grinned Madison. Thorin rolled his eyes. As she sang, all the dwarves, Evelyn, Laurel, and even Thorin joined in with her. When the song ended everyone laughed. Gandalf stood there and shook his head and chuckled. Bilbo wasn't so sure of the song, he thought it was quite vulgar. But it really appealed the dwarves though. Bilbo loved the song that Bofur sung back in Rivendell, and hoping that he would hear it again. "Bofur! Can you sing that song you sang in Rivendell? I really like that one!" beamed Bilbo.

Bofur grinned. "Of course!" said Bofur. "Hey Evelyn, can I borrow your harp?" asked Thorin. Evelyn smiled. "Of course, Thorin!" said Evelyn, and she reached in her bag, and handed Thorin the harp. Thank goodness the goblins didn't take that from her. Thorin stood, holding the harp close to his chest, and he began to play, as Bofur started to sing, and the others joined in, as well as Thorin too. Evelyn, Madison and Laurel begin to dance, followed by Fili, Kili, Bofur, and some of the other dwarves. "May I have this dance, Miss Maddie?" offered Balin, with a bow.

"The pleasure is all mine, Master Balin!" said Madison playfully, and she curtseyed to Balin.

And they danced around the fire. "You are pretty good at the polka, Balin. Have you danced it before?" asked Madison. "Yes, a few times. It had been years since I have danced the polka." smiled Balin. When the song ended, everyone cheered and laughed. Madison went and sat down next to Thorin, with Thorin still holding the harp. Thorin smiled. "Its time to slow things down a bit, with a song I made up for Maddie." said Thorin, as he placed his large fingers on the harp, and he begin to play.

After playing instrumentally for a little while, Thorin started to sing, his beautiful baritone voice rising above the music:

_**Maddie, sweet Maddie**_

_**The Love of my life**_

_**I hope someday you will**_

_**Be my queen, and my wife**_

_**You saved me from hurt**_

_**You saved me from death**_

_**O Maddie, I love you**_

_**Oh Maddie, I love you**_

_**Maddie, my beloved Maddie**_

_**I love you from the start**_

_**My dearest Maddie, you're**_

_**My soul and my heart!**_

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, he ended the song. Everyone cheered. "Your boyfriend sure knows how to pull out the charm stops does he?" grinned Evelyn. Madison laughed. "That he sure does!" said Madison. Thorin handed the harp back to Evelyn. "Hey, Evelyn dear, can I see the harp?" asked Fili, grinning. Madison burst into roaring laughter. "I guess we're playing a game called 'passing the harp'?" chuckled Madison. Bofur grinned. "Hey! That's not such a bad idea! Lets play it!" said Bofur with excitement. Bofur loved games, especially when it came to musical games.

"How do you play it?" asked Kili. "You really opened the door on that one, Maddie!" grinned Thorin. Maddie blushed.

"Well a person takes the harp, plays and sings a song, and passes it to another person, who would play the same song without messing up. Whoever doesn't mess up the chords wins." said Madison. _What in the hell have I gotten myself into? _Madison thought. "That's fair enough! Lets have a go! I'll go first!" beamed Fili. "Wait, wait! When it comes to songs, can it be limericks?" asked Kili. "Yes, lets make it limericks." said Madison. "Oh, for the love of Durin!" said Thorin, rolling his eyes. Thorin knew of the whole limerick ordeal. He had sat and listened to limericks from his companions as long as he knew them.

Especially the ones from Fili and Kili that involved poking fun at their uncle. And of course, Fili was the that is going to start first. "Well, its your go, Fili!" said Laurel. Fili took the harp and begin plucking the strings. Evelyn felt quite impressed. "Wow! I didn't know you play the harp well, Fili!" said Laurel. "I was taught by the best!" grinned Fili, and all eyes looked upon Thorin, when Fili said that. Thorin grinned. Fili then begin to sing his limerick:

_**Thorin and Maddie kissing in a tree!  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love **_

_**Second comes marriage!  
Here comes Thorin junior in a baby carriage!**_

Fili struck a final chord on the harp and ended his limerick, passing the harp over to Gloin. "Uh, lads. I know nothing of harp playing." said the red headed dwarf. "You don't have to be perfect, just play it Gloin." said Fili. Gloin sighed, and he started plucking at the strings. And off key, of course. Then Gloin made up his limerick:

_**Why in the hell am I doing this?**_

_**I could be eating right now!  
I am really truly hungry,**_

_**Just like a big fat cow!**_

Gloin plucked the strings of the harp, ended his limerick, passing the harp over to Dwalin, who was still chuckling from Fili and Gloin's limericks. Dwalin took the harp, and closed his eyes.

He was thinking of something to come up with. "Come on, Dwalin! What's taking you so long?" said Bofur. "I'm thinking of one okay? Just give me time!" said Dwalin. Finally, Dwalin came up with something, and he grinned. And he begin plucking the strings and sang:

_**There was a young lass **_

_**Her name is Maddie**_

_**She is quite a dame…**_

_**When it comes to brains and brawns,**_

_**And coming up with these silly games!**_

Everyone laughed at Dwalin's limerick. "HEY!" said Madison playfully, crossing her arms across her chest. Dwalin grinned. "Ha, ha!" smiled the dwarf. Dwalin handed the harp to Bofur. Bofur grinned. "I got a good one, everyone's going to love this! Listen up!" cheered Bofur, placing his fingers on the harp, and he begin to play and sing:

_**Oh! There's a dwarf who's rather lumpy**_

_**On certain days he's rather grumpy!**_

_**When Maddie shouts out who's in**_

_**That old rascal named Thorin!**_

When Bofur struck the chord, he ended his limerick. "Hey! Do you mind?" snapped Thorin, rolling his eyes. Everyone laughed. Bofur handed the harp over to Bilbo. "I don't know anything about harps, I can't really." said Bilbo. "Hey, if I couldn't play it, and managed to play something, you can too, lad!" encouraged Gloin. Bilbo smiled. "Okay here goes!" said Bilbo, placing his hands on the harp. "This is going to be interesting, yet hilarious!" whispered Thorin, grinning at Madison. Bilbo begin to pluck the strings, and he begin his limerick:

_**There once was a girl named Maddie,**_

_**She is a very fine lassie! She's got**_

_**Quite a hook, she's a great cook!**_

_**Don't get her angry, laddies!**_

When Bilbo struck the final chord on the harp, he passed it down to Madison. Madison blushed. She sighed and took the harp, and begin to play and sing:

_**I loved my beloved Thorin,**_

_**He sure as hell not bore in!**_

_**He's so cute, when he's not mute**_

_**He's such my lovely darling!**_

Thorin chuckled at Madison's limerick of him. "Well done, my dear!" grinned Thorin. Everyone cheered and clapped for Madison, as she handed the harp over to Thorin. "I got one for you!" purred Thorin, as he placed his fingers on the strings of the harp. And he begin to play and sing:

_**I know a girl who name is Maddie**_

_**Don't get me wrong, she's kind of crappy! **_

_**But I love her any way, and I'm not bluff in!**_

_**She's my little sugar muffin!**_

When Thorin struck the final chord on the harp, he ended his limerick of Madison. Everyone laughed. "Wow, Thorin! You got me there!" whispered Thorin. Later, everyone fell asleep, and only Thorin and Madison remained awake. "How's your shoulder, dear?" whispered Thorin, with his arm around her. "Its doing better. Maybe after a bath tomorrow will do me some good!" said Madison, resting her head on Thorin's broad chest. "I'm glad your feeling better, Madison." whispered Thorin. "Me too, Thorin!" said Madison, and she closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep on the dwarf's chest, as Thorin hummed softly to himself.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning, Gandalf mentioned to the dwarves of their next stop would be at Beorn's home. Beorn is a friend of the wizard's, and a shape shifter, who turns into a bear at night. "A bear? A real live bear? I wonder if he's grizzly or a brown bear?" said Laurel. "Black bear. Black bears are larger than other bears." replied Madison. "And how would you know that?" asked Thorin. Madison shrugged. "Don't you dare put me in the spot light Thorin. I hate that." said Madison. "In the mean time, its bath time, ladies first." said Gandalf.

Evelyn, Madison and Laurel took their baths first in a nearby river. "I hope those girls don't take long." mumbled Gloin. "I'm sure they won't. And besides my Madison takes quick baths." said Thorin. "How would you know that?" asked Oin. "Because I was there outside the bathroom when Madison took her bath the first night in Rivendell." said Thorin. "Well, we can't wait any much longer! Come on lads, we're going to take out baths!" shouted Kili. "KILI!" shouted Thorin, standing up. But Fili and Kili already bolted down to the river.

Thorin quickly stood, and cursed in dwarven language, and he followed the other dwarves down into the river. Gandalf placed his palm on his head, and shook it. "Spare me of the stubborn of dwarves!" mumbled the wizard. "Well I'm not going down there. I'll just wait." said Bilbo. "Bilbo! Are you coming?" asked Thorin. "No. I'll just wait right there, thank you!" said Bilbo, crossing his arms. Meanwhile in the river, Madison stood underneath a waterfall, while her sisters bathed nearby. "OH CRAP!" cried out Evelyn ducking into the water. She swam over to Madison, followed by Laurel.

"Maddie, we got a problem!" cried out Evelyn. "What is it, Evelyn? Don't you see I'm trying to shower here?" asked Madison. "The dwarves! They're in the Lake! They're not supposed to be here yet until we're done!" gasped Evelyn. "WHAT?! Damn it, Thorin Oakenshield! He's in big trouble! What can't the dwarf be patient?" shouted Madison. "Maddie, he's a dwarf! Dwarves are supposed to be impatient! Duh!" said Laurel. "Laurie, don't make me have to slap you." snarled Madison. "Well, we're out of here. We don't want Fili and Kili to see us." said Evelyn. "Are you coming, Laurie?" asked Evelyn.

"Right behind you, Evelyn!" called back Laurel.

"Well I'm not done with mine yet, I'm staying where I am!" mumbled Madison. Once Evelyn and Laurel already had left, Madison continued her bathing. Suddenly, she heard splashing nearby. "I'm going over to the water fall in case any of you need me!" called out a familiar deep voice. _Shit! Has the dwarf gone mad! He's coming to my spot of the lake! _Madison's mind screamed. When Thorin swam near the water fall, he saw Madison standing underneath it. "Oh boy." grumbled Thorin. Thorin tried to look away, but he couldn't. He could not keep his eyes off of Madison.

"I know you're looking, you perv! Don't you think that I wasn't!" called out Madison. "Shit." sworn Thorin. Madison laughed. "Its okay, I'm not embarrassed." said Madison light heartedly. Thorin sighed with relief and smiled. Madison looked upon Thorin in awe and amazement. Thorin's long dark hair reached passed his masculine shoulders, and Madison turned her gaze shortly on his broad bare test, revealing a tattoo on his left breast. _Then again, I am glad I have not left yet, _Madison thought. "Now, Maddie, you should've been done a long time ago!" began Thorin.

"Thorin, you must remember I have a shoulder injury, and the waterfall is helping it immensely." said Madison. Thorin sighed. "Well, continue your bathing then." said Thorin, as he stood on another side of the waterfall. Thorin begin to hum a soft tune, as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Thorin please don't do that." said Madison. "Do what?" said Thorin. "Hum like that!" said Madison. "And why is that?" said Thorin. "It makes you look so damn!." begin Madison. Thorin burst into roaring laughter, his voice booming across the lake.

"Just come out and say it, Maddie." said Thorin, smiling. "Attractive? Hot? Sexy?!" shrieked Madison. "Those were the words I was waiting for!" grinned Thorin. "Thorin, why do you do this to me?" said Madison. "Because I like doing that to you, Maddie." said Thorin. "Oh, Thorin! You are quite a piece of work, you know that?" said Madison. "I should say the same for you, my dear!" purred Thorin, moving closer to Madison, placing his hand on her cheek. Thorin swept Madison into his arms, and they begin to kiss passionately. _This is nice, making out in the lake, how romantic. This would be much better if it was at night time, and a full moon and stars above, _Madison thought.

When the kiss broke, Madison's features turned serious.

"Thorin, I want to talk to you about what Lady Galadriel and I discussed in Rivendell." said Madison. "What is it, Maddie?" said Thorin. "Lady Galadriel expressed her concerns how dangerous your quest will be to me, and that's when she told me of her prediction of you." said Madison. "What prediction?" said Thorin, sharply. "She is worried you will fall under the same illness as your grandfather, and she told me it is up to me to help you through it in case you did fall under it." said Maddie.

Thorin bowed his head, sadness and worry clouded over him. "That's what I overheard Gandalf and Elrond talking in Rivendell. Both Bilbo and I overheard the entire conversation. Maddie, you must listen to me. If something does happen, if I fall under sickness, you must run. Run from me." said Thorin. "Thorin, I won't do that. I promised Galadriel, I would make sure I'll help you through it." protested Madison. "Madison, you don't understand! I watched my grandfather go through it, and the last thing I want to see is you watching me, Maddie! I don't want to see you hurt!" argued Thorin.

"Sometimes getting hurt has its risks, Thorin. And I'm sticking to my decision. I will not leave your side. And I'm going to make sure you'll fight this illness more ways than one!"

Said Madison. Thorin sighed. "You really want to help me through this?" said Thorin. "Do you want your quest to succeed?" asked Madison. Thorin nodded. "Yes, I want it to succeed." Thorin replied. "Then I'm going to help you, Thorin. I won't take no for answer either." said Madison. Thorin laughed. "Of course you don't take no for an answer, Maddie. You always been like that." said Thorin, holding Madison closer to him. "Well, I better go get dressed. Meet up when you're done?" said Madison. Thorin smiled and nodded. "Yes." said Thorin.

Madison swam back to shore, and she quickly got dressed. She joined Bilbo and her sisters, who was still talking. "What were you two doing down there?" asked Evelyn. "None of your damn bees wax, Evelyn!" shot back Madison. "You and Thorin were doing something, Maddie! You cannot hide it!" said Laurel with a chuckle. "Look, Thorin and I only talked, okay? Yes, we saw each other naked. Its no big deal! You know why? Because we're both courting, and just to let you know, I enjoyed looking at Thorin naked." said Madison. "See! She admits it!" chirped Kili, bursting into laughter, joined in by Evelyn and Laurel.

"Don't make me have to give all three of you wedgies!" snarled Madison. "Oh, we're so scared, we're shaking in our boots!" said Evelyn sarcastically.

"Well, we better stop. I most certainly don't want a wedgie!" said Kili. "Especially the ones from Maddie!" spoken up Laurel. "She gives the worst ones." said Evelyn. "Oh, shut up!" said Madison. Shortly, Thorin and the other dwarves returned, and Thorin sat down next to Madison. "Hey Uncle! Your girl friend here was about to give me a wedgie!" blurted out Kili. Thorin laughed. "For Durin's sake, Maddie! What did my nephew do now, to deserve a wedgie?" asked Thorin.

"He kept saying that you and I had sex in the lake, which started by sisters here!" said Madison, glaring at Evelyn and Laurel. "Hey! We had no part of this!" said Evelyn with a shrug. Shortly, Gandalf began to speak on their next stopping place. "Beorn's home isn't far from where we are at. But if I introduce you, I will introduce you in pairs. Beorn is not very fond of strangers, dwarves especially." said Thorin. Madison felt a little nervous on meeting this Beorn. In fact, she was rather afraid of him. "Remember those movies that we watched that have the werewolves and the vampires? I'm hoping he's nice like the creatures in those movies." said Madison.

"Maddie, those are movies." said Laurel.

When they arrived at Beorn's, Gandalf paired up Thorin, and Madison, followed by Fili, and Kili, and behind them Laurel and Evelyn, and the other dwarves and Bilbo followed. The Firebeard sisters felt quite amazed at this man's height. "Dude, have you been in professional wrestling? You sure could pass as a wrestler!" said Laurel. "Laurel!" snapped Evelyn. "You must excuse her, Master Beorn! My sister has a tendency of watching way too much TV! I keep telling her it's bad for her eyes." said Evelyn. Beorn laughed.

"How tall are you? Are you about eight feet? Seven five?" asked Madison. "Eight feet five!" Beorn replied. Thorin rolled his eyes shaking his head. Fili and Kili laughed. Beorn invited the company to join him at the dining room table for supper. The sisters felt quite amused at watching the animals serving food to them. "I wish I can train Noodles to do that, but all she does is bark, bark, eat, poop, and chase cats all day." said Laurel. Fili laughed. "Who's Noodles?" asked the blonde dwarf. "My border collie dog. She's a wonderful dog. She can sing the song Bingo!" said Laurel.

Beorn laughed. "You have a singing dog?" inquired the shape shifter. "Yes, well we used to have her. She died unfortunately from illness." said Laurel sadly. Beorn frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Firebeard." said Beorn softly. "I know. Noodles was my best friend. There's no other dog like her." said Laurel. Suddenly, Laurel heard a bark behind her, and a white husky dog approaches her. "Hello, what is your name?" asked Laurel. "I forgot to tell all of you, that my sisters and I love animals. Especially cats, dogs, birds and horses. Maybe some cows here and there." said Evelyn. Beorn laughed. "I see that my animals are taking a shine to you as well." said Beorn. Then the subject changed, and Gandalf spoken to Beorn of the dwarves quest, and their being hunted by orcs.

Beorn assured to the company they are safe, and made sure that no orc or goblin would go near them as long as he is around. "You can be our official body guard, Beorn!" said Laurel. Beorn smiled and chuckled. Kili noticed Laurel's liking to Beorn and scowled. _Who in the hell does she think she is? I'm her lover, not Beorn! _Kili thought. Kili stood up. "You must excuse me." said Kili. "Where are you going, Kee?" asked Fili. "I just need to be alone for a while." said Kili, gloomily.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Madison. Laurel looked at Kili. "Maybe I should go and find out. I'll be back." said Laurel, and she leaves the table.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Laurel met up with Kili in another room. "Kili, what's wrong with you? This isn't the Kili we all know." said Laurel. "Well you explain to me what's going on? I saw the way you look at Beorn, Laurel! Don't give me any excuses, because I won't buy them one bloody bit!" snapped Kili. "Hey! Just because I was talking to Beorn! Is that way you're upset? Listen, Kili. Just because we're courting, doesn't necessarily mean I'm your personal property! Because I am NOBODY'S personal property!" snapped Laurel.

"Laurel! Look at your braids! I braided your hair! According to my family's tradition once a dwarf braids a maiden's hair, they are united as one, and remain committed to each other!" said Kili hotly. _I think its time for me to break the news to him. The time is right. I mentioned this to my sisters not too long ago, now the time is right, _Laurel thought. "Kili, sit down. We need to talk." said Laurel gravely. _I don't like the sound of this, this doesn't sound too good, _Kili thought. "Kili, I've done a lot of thinking throughout this entire journey, and I feel like that I only like you as a friend and nothing more. I felt like we've been rushed into the courting scene." said Laurel.

"What are you trying to say? You're going to break up with me?!" snapped Kili, his eyes flew wide open. "Kili, we can still be friends, but we cannot no longer be lovers! Please you got to understand." said Laurel. "NO! I won't understand, Laurel! I love you! I really, truly love you Laurel! How dare you approach me and break it off to me? I wanted to spend eternity with you, damn it!" yelled Kili. "Kili, we can still be friends! You don't understand that we was rushed into the relationship! I just feel like I'm not ready yet!" protested Laurel.

"Well if that's how you're going to be, fine! Just stay away from me!" shouted Kili, and he stormed out of the room, and he left Beorn's house. "KILI?" exclaimed Fili. Suddenly, all eyes turned to Laurel. "Laurel Alexandria Firebeard! You wouldn't mind telling me what in the hell is going on here?" said Evelyn coldly. "I don't want to discuss it." grumbled Laurel. "No! We're going to discuss this now, Laurel!" demanded Madison standing up. "You must excuse us." said Madison, and she grabbed Laurel by the arm, and the sisters walked away from the dining room table, followed by Evelyn and Fili.

"Fili, I think you need to go sit with the company. We got this from here." said Evelyn. "Hey! This involves my brother! I have every right to listen what's going on!" snapped Fili.

"Laurel, what did you say to Kili?" asked Evelyn. "I broke up with him, Evelyn. I just feel like I'm not ready for this courtship yet." said Laurel. "Laurel! You and Kili have been courting since the beginning of the journey! Why in the hell are you dumping him now for?" shouted Madison. "Look you don't understand! I don't like commitments at this time! I Just need my freedom, that's all, and my space." said Laurel. "Laurel, I cannot believe you. You just have broken a heart of a very nice, and sweet dwarf. You broken his heart, you might as well have broken Fili's as well!" shouted Evelyn, and she spun around and walked away.

Fili bowed his head, and followed Evelyn. "You know what? If nobody's going to support me through this, then I'm staying behind with Beorn!" shouted Laurel. "Fine." said Madison. "FINE!" screamed Laurel, and she went to bed early for the night. Later, the dwarves sat around the fire pit in Beorn's home. Thorin sat at the head of them, cross legged, Thorin found a lute nearby, and picked it up and played on it for a little while. Thorin put the lute down, as he saw Madison sitting down with him. "What was all that about, Maddie?" asked Thorin. "All what, Thorin?" said Madison.

"About Kili and Laurel, you oaf!" hissed Thorin.

"Laurel broke up with Kili, Thorin. And I'm pissed off about it too." said Madison, bowing her head. "I had a feeling that this would happen. Madison, I have a confession to make. I over heard you and your sisters talking, and I have heard Laurel mention of her doubts with Kili's relationship. Please don't be angry with me." said Thorin. "No, no. Don't worry about it. I'm not going to speak with Laurel for a little while. And by the way, she won't be joining us to Erebor. She told me she's going to stay here with Beorn." said Madison.

"WHAT?" snapped Thorin. "Look Thorin, Laurel made her decision, and we have to accept that decision." said Madison. Thorin sighed. "Very well." said Thorin, gloomily. "Lets not let what happen ruin this night. Everyone else seem to be enjoying themselves! Look at Evelyn and Fili!" said Madison, pointed at the blonde haired dwarf and the blonde woman, laughing merrily. Thorin smiled. "Well at least one of your sisters is happy. And one of my nephews." said Thorin. "Hey! Who's in a mood of a song?" called out Bofur. "Thorin, sing us something!" called out Gloin.

Thorin smiled. "We should all sing!" said Thorin, and he reached for the lute he was playing on earlier. "I didn't know you play guitar, Thorin." chuckled Madison. "Its called a lute, Maddie!"

Corrected Thorin. "Well sorry! My bad! A lute." said Madison smiling. Thorin placed the lute upon his chest, and he begin to strum the lute, and he led the dwarves in singing a song that he also composed himself, his deep baritone rising above the others:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath.**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

With the final strum on the lute, the song ended. Madison already fell asleep on Thorin's shoulder. Thorin smiled, placing the lute where he had found it, and he took Madison into his arms, placing her head upon his chest. "Good night, my love!" whispered Thorin.

And Thorin kissed Madison on the forehead. The next morning, everyone woke for breakfast. Laurel had went to Beorn's barn to tend to the animals to avoid Kili. "I'm hoping Laurel's little issue with Kili is temporary." said Evelyn. "I don't know, Evelyn. By the looks of it, it doesn't look temporary to me." said Madison sadly. "Where's Fili?" asked Evelyn. "He went to spend time with Kili. Kili needs his support right now." said Madison. "I wouldn't blame him. What Laurel done was downright messed up." said Evelyn. "You're telling me. And now she is refusing to continue the journey with us." said Madison.

"WHAT? You didn't tell me that!" snapped Evelyn. "I'm afraid so, Evelyn. She wants to stay here with Beorn, that's all she told me." said Madison. Suddenly, Gloin came in, panting. "Ladies, we got a problem. Gandalf sent me to check up on Laurel. So I went to the barn, because Beorn told me that is where she had been all day. I went to the barn and I discovered she isn't there. And her belongings are gone!" exclaimed the red haired dwarf. "WHAT?!" shrieked both sisters. "Oh no, she's missing! She took off without us!" cried out Evelyn.

"We need to find Gandalf and Thorin, now!" snapped Madison. They shortly found Gandalf sitting outside with Beorn, Bilbo, Balin and Thorin.

"I don't mean to disrupt your little meeting, folks. But we have a crisis going on." panted Evelyn. "What's wrong, Evelyn?" asked Gandalf. "Laurel took off. Gloin was the one that discovered her being missing." said Evelyn. "WHAT?!" snapped Thorin. "Send for Gloin." said Gandalf. Gloin came out and explained of what he had witnessed. "She had left without a word, not to anyone." said Gloin. "I am so going to KILL HER!" screamed Evelyn. "You're not the only one, Evelyn!" snarled Madison, crossing her arms.

Thorin made his decision. "We should take out leave today. Come lets get our belongings packed. We must leave and find where Laurel is at." said Thorin. "Oh screw Laurel! I don't care if she's missing!" shouted Evelyn. "Evelyn, she is your sister! How dare you say that about her?" snapped Thorin. "She dumped your nephew, for Durin's sake, Thorin! Why should I be?" shot back Evelyn. "Well, then again. Lets just continue our quest." growled Thorin. "Thorin you wouldn't mind helping me pack?" asked Madison. Thorin smiled. "I wouldn't mind at all." said Thorin, following Madison inside the house.

Once everyone was packed, the company set out. Once they arrived near Mirkwood forest, they had to return the ponies to Beorn, and once again, Gandalf had to leave the company. "You're taking off again?!" whined Evelyn. "You girls will be okay as long as you're with the dwarves. I have very important business to attend to." said Gandalf. Thorin snorted. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" grumbled Thorin, now in a foul mood. "I'm really so not wanting to go in this forest." said Madison. "Are you scared?" asked Thorin.

"No, its not that Thorin. I have bad memories of this place that came back to me. Thorin, my mother was a wood elf, and that's just half of what I'm about to tell you now." said Madison. The words came from Madison caught Thorin's attention. "Tell me." demanded Thorin. Madison begin her story. "When mother found out she was pregnant, it was part of her culture to inform the Elf King of the pregnancy. And he was quite livid to hear that she was going to give birth to a part elf, part dwarf. Anyway, the Elf King was livid, and he threatened to my mother, if the child has become older, and for some apparent reason ends up in his realm, he would take the child and kill it." said Madison.

"No, no! No one! Especially that tree shagging elf, is going to lay a hand on you! I will not let them touch you!" snarled Thorin. "Please don't leave my side, Thorin!" said Madison softly. "You know I won't. If I had my way, I tie you to my waist." said Thorin. "Well, why don't you?" said Madison. Thorin smiled. "I got an idea." said Thorin. Thorin borrowed rope from Gloin, and tied it around himself and Madison. "Now you're stuck with me!" grinned Thorin. "Thank you." said Madison.

And the company entered the forest. "Any other memories you want to tell me about, Maddie?" asked Thorin. "No, a lot of it, it's a blur to me now." said Madison sadly. And they continued to move on into the forest. Several days had passed, the company ran out of food, and things had went down hill from there. They first had been captured by spiders, and Bilbo came to rescue them from that. Then, when they were to the point of starving, Thorin tried to hunt for some food, but it was highly advised not too, due to the magic of the forest.

Later as they continued to move on, the company was stopped by two elves. One red headed elf female, and another, a blonde haired elf male. The red headed elf was the Captain of the Elf King's guard, Tauriel, and the blonde elf, Legolas, The Elf King's son.

Legolas aimed his arrow at Thorin and the dwarves. "Don't make me have to kill you dwarf." hissed the elf. Madison thought back of the movie where she saw Legolas in, and his unlikely friendship with Gloin's son. Madison tried not to laugh. Legolas suddenly discovered a locket on Gloin's neck and he took it. "What's this?" asked the elf, and he opened the locket, and a picture of Gloin's wife and son in it. "Who are these ugly creatures?" asked the elf prince. "That is my wife and my son, Gimli!" snarled Gloin.

Madison tried not to choke. So did Evelyn. "We need to take them to our King now. And what this I see a half breed amongst us?" said Tauriel looking at Madison and Evelyn. "Hey! You aren't by any chance related to Laurel, aren't you?" asked Legolas. "Yes, why?" asked Madison crossing her arms. "She's my father's favorite. She's sitting by his side on in the palace." said Legolas. "WHAT?!" screamed Madison, Evelyn and Thorin together. Madison buried her head against Thorin's chest and screamed as loud as she can. "Calm down, Maddie. Calm down." whispered Thorin.

"Lets go!" said Legolas. And they lead the company to the Elf King's palace. They shortly found themselves standing in front of the Elf King Thranduil.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

And sitting next to Thranduil, of course was Laurel. "You stupid little bitch!" screamed Evelyn. Laurel smirked, and remained silent. "Laurel Alexandria Firebeard! You better not told the elf anything did you?" demanded Madison. "Oh, just bits and pieces." said Laurel. "That does it! I am going to kill that girl!" screamed Evelyn, but Legolas held her back. The Elf King approached them, asking them many questions, which mainly he was asking to Thorin. Kili looked at Tauriel, and Tauriel looked over at Kili, Kili bowed his head. When Thorin refused to answer the Elf King's questions, Thranduil ordered the entire company to be locked up.

"I don't understand this, Maddie. You fear that he would kill you, by why is that idiot of an elf taken with your sister for?" whispered Thorin. "Because she used her charm on him that's why!" snapped Madison. "Oh." said Thorin. When Thorin and Madison arrived in their cell, they sat on the floor. Thorin sat down cross legged, and he drew Madison close to him, as she openly wept in his arms. "She betrayed us, Thorin. She betrayed me and Evelyn." sobbed Madison. Thorin continued to hold Maddie, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Thorin's own tears begin to swell, and he too felt betrayed, and seeing this kind of hurt in Madison, hurt him as well. "Its not just you she had betrayed Maddie, nor your sister. She betrayed the entire company, broken my nephew's heart, and the nerve of her to break up with him to be the trophy prize of some scum of the earth elf king." said Thorin. The thought of all that angered him. "I don't think I'll be able to look at Laurel the same way anymore." said Madison, her voice filled with sorrow.

"I wouldn't blame you, Maddie. But you know what. You still have Evelyn, and you got all of us, Bilbo and Gandalf. And no one is going to break that bond from us, and its going to take a lot to do that." said Thorin softly. "Oh, Thorin." said Madison, as she laid her head on his chest. Tauriel had just brought in food to the dwarves, and she overheard the conversation between Thorin and Madison. Tauriel's heart ached. She really felt bad not only for Thorin, but especially for Madison. She wished there was something she could do to help the situation.

But it was a very difficult ordeal, that nobody could fix. Not even Tauriel. What has done, had been done. They had sat in the cell for days, and the food was very good. On the third day when Tauriel delivered the food, she had decided to talk to Thorin and Madison.

But Thorin refused. "Listen Thorin, I want to help you out. I want to help you escape so you can continue your quest. Your home means a lot to you, please accept my offer to help you." said Tauriel. Thorin couldn't believe his ears. A wood elf, willing to help the company? Tauriel then turned to Madison. "About Laurel, she had her reasons of coming here, but it has nothing to do with the dwarves, or whoever she was with before. She had chosen this on her free will. She told me the elf side of her came out, and she is willing to remain that side." said Tauriel.

"So you're telling us that the elf part of Laurel is coming out? So does that mean its going to happen to Maddie?" asked Thorin. "No, only to the youngest of the siblings." said Tauriel. "But she really hurt us, Tauriel. I love my sister, its just-I don't know." said Madison. "She'll come around in time, but she has chosen her life here in Mirkwood permanently." said Tauriel. "Well, if that is her decision, I cannot take that away from her." said Madison sadly. "I know." said Tauriel. "But I cannot communicate with her for a long time, Tauriel." said Madison. "Oh, and a certain hobbit is going to help you escape too." said Tauriel.

"Bilbo! Where is he?" asked Thorin. "Right here, Thorin!" spoken up Bilbo.

They turned and saw Bilbo standing outside the cell. "Bilbo! You're here!" exclaimed Madison running to him. "I'm here, I have a way of getting us out." said Bilbo. "Thank, Mahal!" said Thorin. "Follow me!" said Bilbo, and he unlocked the cell, releasing Thorin and Madison. "Where's Evelyn?" asked Madison. "She's already in the cellar with the others." Bilbo replied. "Barrels?" said Madison. "Hey Evelyn! This reminds me of the time we want barreling over the Waterfalls!" exclaimed Evelyn. "Please don't mention that, Evelyn! That will be a story to tell later." said Madison.

"Maddie, you shall share a barrel with Thorin." said Bilbo. Thorin climbed in the barrel first, followed by Madison, as she crunched down into Thorin's lap, his knees kept Madison in position, and Thorin wrapped his arms around her waist. Madison leaned back against his chest. "This is going to be real fun!" said Madison, sarcastically. "Tell me about it." grumbled Thorin. Once the barrels fell into the water, they floated. "Madison, I am really sorry your sister had to chose to stay with the elves." said Thorin sadly. "I'm not worried about it. Its her choice. But lets just say, we won't be exchanging words with her for a long time." said Madison.

"Madison, as much as it pains me to say this, she is your sister, you have to find some way of communicating with her. You and Evelyn need to end your quarrel with her." said Thorin. "Thorin, I'm quite shocked that this is coming from you. Thorin, do you have any idea what Laurel had just done? She told the Elf King of your quest, and now he knows about it, which eventually is going to lead into.." began Madison. "I know." said Thorin. "Thorin, you should be angry at her too for what she done." said Madison. "I am angry, Maddie. In fact, I'm furious! Its not only she refuses Kili's courtship, but she rejected him for the elves! And that's just only the beginning of it!" argued Thorin.

"I don't want to discuss this anymore." said Madison sadly. "Good idea." said Thorin. A few hours later, they arrived on land, and Bilbo, alongside with Thorin and Madison helped the others out of the barrels. Evelyn knelt to the ground and she began kissing it. All the dwarves laughed. "LAND! We're finally on land!" exclaimed Evelyn. "You might want to wash your mouth after kissing a dirty ground!" reminded Fili, grinning. "No shit, Sherman!" shot back Evelyn. "We'll camp here tonight, and we'll make for Lake Town." announced Thorin.

Thorin gave orders to set up camp, and to Oin and Gloin to start the fire.

"I wonder what Laurel is doing right about now?" said Laurel. "Evelyn, please lets not talk about Laurel." said Madison. "You're still mad at her, aren't you?" said Evelyn. "Would you be too? She gave away Thorin's quest to the Elf King. This quest was supposed to be remain secret, and Miss Blabbermouth just had to tell that ass hat of an Elf King!" snapped Madison. "Well, she chosen the elf side of her heritage, Maddie." said Evelyn. "Well, if you miss Laurel so much, why don't you go back to Mirkwood and join her!" yelled Madison. "Maddie! I'm not going back there, okay! Besides that, Fili and I are really going great with our courtship, and I will not abandon Fili." shot back Evelyn.

Madison remained silent. "I swear if someone mention Laurel's name again, I'll scream!" mumbled Madison. Thorin sat beside her. "Just calm down, Maddie." whispered Thorin, placing his arms around her. Thorin began to kiss her neck. "You got off us here! Stop your worrying. Your sister will be fine." said Thorin. "She can just rot in hell if all I care." mumbled Madison. Thorin sighed. _Poor Maddie. This has really taking a toll on her, _Thorin thought. Kili walked over to them, and handed them food. "How are you holding up, Maddie?" asked Kili, gently.

"Not very well, Kili! Now go finish serving the food!" spoken up Thorin. Kili nodded, and he continued serving supper to the others. "Why aren't you eating?" asked Thorin. "Not hungry." replied Madison. "You need to eat, Maddie." said Thorin. "I said I'm not hungry." said Madison. "Madison Firebeard, you better eat!" snapped Thorin. "Fine!" snapped Madison, taking her plate. "Thank you!" said Thorin, rolling his eyes, sighing in frustration. Madison began to eat quite fast, in quite an angry way. "Slow down, Madison! You're going to choke!" said Thorin, sharply.

And Madison slowed down. "How much slower do you want me to go!" snapped Madison. "Madison, you're letting your anger get the best of you, that's not good." said Thorin. Madison sighed. "You would be angry too if you had sibling that betrayed you!" said Madison. "Yes, I would be angry, by rights, I would be very angry. I'm already angry enough of my nephew getting his heart broken from the little bitch." said Thorin. Madison laughed. "I was waiting for you to say that." said Madison. "See! I got you to laugh! That's what I needed to hear from you!" said Thorin, smiling.

"Thorin, you always know what to do!" said Madison.

And she laid her head upon the dwarf's shoulders. After finished their meal, Madison leaned back in Thorin's arms, resting her head upon his chest. Thorin hummed softly to himself, and she recognized the tune instantly. It was the song that he had sung back in Bilbo's home:

_**The dwarves of yore made mighty spells**_

_**While hammers fell like ringing bells**_

_**In places deep, where dark things sleep**_

_**In hollow halls, beneath the fells.**_

Madison drifted off to sleep to the sound of Thorin's rumbling baritone voice. Thorin kissed Madison gently on the lips. "Good night, my heart!" whispered Thorin, and he too, drifted into sleep with her. The next morning, the company made their way to Lake Town. When word went about of Thorin's arrival, the towns people began celebrating. "Wow, quite such warm hospitality we got here!" exclaimed Madison. Thorin chuckled. "I feel like swapping recipes with some of the women over there." said Evelyn. "Evelyn, we have no time for that. You can do that later." said Madison. "Oh, come on! You're no fun!" argued Evelyn. Fili laughed. "You should be swapping recipes with Bilbo and Bombur too!" grinned Fili.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

They shortly met up with the Master, and an archer named Bard. "Hey, he looks like that dude from the _Princess Bride_!" exclaimed Evelyn. Madison laughed. Madison then begin to re in act a quote from the movie. Thorin looked at Madison. "What in Durin's name are you doing?" asked Thorin, raising his eye brow. "Having a little fun!" grinned Madison. "A little early for that, don't you think?" grinned Thorin. "I suppose." said Madison, blushing. Thorin introduced the company to Bard and the Master. Bard smiled at the sisters. "You must be the Firebeard girls. Where is Laurel?" asked Bard.

"The little ass hat betrayed us. Don't mention her name to me again." snapped Madison. "it's a long story we rather not get into, Bard." said Thorin. Bard looked at Evelyn. "I understand Madison is taken, by the look of her braids, and what of you, Miss Evelyn Firebeard?" said Bard. Fili stepped forward. "She belongs to me." said Fili. "Hey! Laurel's single! You can have Laurel, although she's in Mirkwood right now, but you two would make a perfect pair!" exclaimed Evelyn. "Evelyn!" snapped Madison. Madison turned to Bard. "You must excuse my sister, she intends to have a big mouth." said Madison.

Bard offered them a guest home to stay in, as well as fresh clothes, weapons and food. To Madison and Evelyn's delight, they are happy to wear decent clothing, especially dresses for formal occasions. "Thorin is going to love me in this dress." Madison remarked as she put on the gown, after taking her bath. Evelyn grinned. "Fili is going to love me in this dress! Does this color suit?" asked Evelyn, spinning around in a light blue and red dress. "Yes, the color really brings out your eyes!" grinned Madison. Madison wore a dark blue and white gown.

Madison decided to wear her hair up in a bun, because she always like to wear buns with formal clothing, and she decided to leave a little bit of curled stands around the base of her neck. "Lets go and join the others." said Madison. When the two sisters arrived in the lounging area of the guest home, all the dwarves looked at the sisters in awe and amazement. Especially Fili and Thorin. Thorin smiled, and he approaches Madison. Madison noticed Thorin's new clothing. He wore a blue over shirt, with a red one underneath, revealing a little bit of his chest.

"Madison Firebeard, you look very, very beautiful this evening!" said Thorin. "And you look very handsome, my King!" purred Madison. Thorin planted a kiss on Madison's lips.

"The Master's expected us at the celebration. Come!" said Thorin. When they arrived at the Master's Hall, there was a lot of celebrating, music, dancing, singing and laughter coming forth from the crowds, as they entered the Hall. The Master greeted them, inviting Thorin, Madison, Evelyn, Fili, and Kili, Balin and Dwalin to sit with them, with the remaining dwarves behind them. "Wow! Look at all this glorious food!" exclaimed Evelyn. The Master smiled. "Well, if your hungry, eat up!" said the Master, smiling. "You look just like my foster mom's uncle!" chuckled Evelyn. "I do! What is he like?" said the Master.

"Very comical, let's just say. Sadly, he passed away from a heart attack." said Evelyn. "Oh, sorry for your loss, Miss Firebeard." said the Master. "Hey! Isn't that Fili trying to dance a jig over there and playing the fiddle?" exclaimed Madison. "Yes, and I'm going to join him!" laughed Evelyn, and she went to join Fili and the others in the dancing. "You two should be joining in the fun!" said the Master. "I don't dance." said Thorin. Madison snorted. "Guess what? You're going to, NOW!" laughed Madison, grabbing the dwarf's arm, and she pretty much dragged him to where the dancing is.

"Maddie, this really isn't necessary!" protested Thorin.

"Bull shit! I saw you dance in Rivendell! You shouldn't go and tell everyone that you don't dance!" snickered Madison. Thorin blushed. "Alright, you got me there." grinned Thorin. "Let me teach you!" smiled Madison, and they begin to dance. "You always have to win do you?" said Thorin, playfully. "Yes, Thorin. Its my job to win a debate." said Madison. "I thought that was my job?" said Thorin, grinning. "It can be mine too, since after all, someday I'll be your Queen!" grinned Madison. Thorin laughed, and the continued to dance.

Later, some of the people wanted to hear Thorin sing. "Crap." mumbled Thorin. "Thorin, you're going to sing for those people! Please-for me?" begged Madison. Thorin smiled. "Alright, I'll sing! Evelyn! May I borrow your harp once more?" called out Thorin. Evelyn smiled, and she took out the harp from her bag. "I'm surprised the Elf King didn't take that from you, Evelyn." said Madison. "He would've gotten his ass kicked if he did." grinned Evelyn. Thorin laughed, and he took the harp.

He stood in front of a large crowd of people, and he placed his fingers on the strings of the harp, and he began to play. Beautiful music cascaded throughout the hall. Madison smiled brightly. She enjoyed listening to Thorin sing and play the harp more than anything.

And it revealed his charm, and handsome features as well. Thorin shortly began to sing, his beautiful baritone voice rising above the music, and ringing throughout the hall. Madison's heart begin to race. Her urges of wanting to make love to this dwarf grew and grew. They hardly made love during their courtship, and she wished tonight, would be the night they would. When Thorin finished his song, he returned the harp to Evelyn. "Thorin, can we go back to the guest house now? I'm feeling a little tired." said Madison, smiling.

_Sure, Maddie. This would be a great excuse of having him in bed with you, _Madison thought. Thorin smiled. "Yes, I am ready to go to the guest house." said Thorin. Thorin announced to the others that they will be going to the guest house, but allowed the others to enjoy their fun for a little while longer. "Just don't stay out too late." said Thorin. "And don't get too drunk!" Madison added. "We won't!" they all replied. "Is she for real? Did she just said don't get too drunk?" said Evelyn, already drunk after drinking more than three mugs of ale. Fili snickered. "She's not yer mother yer know!" said Fili. "Yeah!" grinned Evelyn.

Madison and Thorin shortly arrived at the guest house, and they headed for their room, Madison closing the door behind them., and stood at the door, lovingly gazing at Thorin.

"Mister Oakenshield, you may have already played the harp, but you haven't played me yet!" purred Madison. Thorin grinned. He knew where Madison is leading up to at this point. Thorin quickly undressed, now standing in front of Madison naked. "I'm ready to play when you are!" grinned Thorin, as he approached Madison, unlacing the ties of her gown, and she allowed the gown drop to the floor. Thorin laid Madison gently down on the bed, and he climbed on top of her, and Madison pulled Thorin close to her. Thorin began nibbling on Madison's ear, as he moved slowly up and down on her.

Then he went from Madison's ear, kissing her gently and passionately on the lips and shortly at the base of her neck, and his hands reached to her perfectly rounded breasts, moving them to and fro on her. Madison released a small moan of pleasure, as Thorin done this, and they kept at this for a long time. When their bodies became tired, they stopped, and Thorin held Madison in his arms. "Wow!" they both sighed. "Thorin?" said Madison. "Yes, Maddie?" said Thorin. "Is this your first time-well you know?" asked Madison. Thorin smiled. "Yes, this is my first time." whispered Thorin.

"Did you like it?" said Madison. "Of course I liked it, Maddie. I loved it! And I love you!"

Purred Thorin. Madison smiled resting her head on his chest. "What turned me on tonight was your singing and harp playing!" whispered Madison. Thorin chuckled. "I kind of figured that, Maddie. I saw the way you are glowing and staring at me! I knew right then and there, you were starting to get aroused." said Thorin. Meanwhile, the others returned home late, and Fili and Evelyn already retired to their room. Kili sat down, and he felt miserable. Kili didn't had much fun at all, still taking the loss of Laurel very hard. Kili bowed his head.

Suddenly a familiar elf female entered the room. "Kili, are you here?" said the Elf. Kili looked up, and there he saw Tauriel. "Tauriel, what in Durin's name are you doing here?" gasped Kili. "I came to talk to you Kili. I remembered hearing you thank me back when you got into the barrels." said Tauriel sitting beside him. "Yes, I did thank you." said Kili. "You look sad, Kili. What is troubling you?" said Tauriel. "I'm still over Laurel rejecting me." said Kili. "Oh." said Tauriel, bowing her head. "Tauriel, what is Laurel doing now?" said Kili.

"I hate to say this, Kili, but she's engaged to be married." said Tauriel. "To whom?" snapped Kili. "To Legolas." replied Tauriel. "That figures." snarled Kili. "Look, she has chosen life as an elf, and its her choice. This has nothing to do with you, and she still likes you as a friend."

Said Tauriel. "But, Tauriel. I loved her." protested Kili. "Yes, but you have plenty of time to move on with your life. Think of Erebor, Kili. You are a prince, you know." said Tauriel. "Tauriel, aren't you supposed to be with your people?" said Kili. "Kili, look. There's a lot of things back at my home, and some of the Elf King's wishes I strongly disagree with. You and your people are a good and hearty race, and what happened years ago was horrible, and we should've help you. I want to make it up to you and your Uncle, Kili. I want to help you face the danger in the Mountain, and destroy this dragon." said Tauriel.

Kili looked at the elf in surprise. "You are wanting to help us reclaim Erebor?!" gasped Kili. "Yes!" said Tauriel. "I don't know, Tauriel. I don't think my Uncle would take this very lightly about you offering your help to us." said Kili. "Kili, I'm sure your Uncle will accept my help, even if at first, he will get angry, but I will tell him." said Tauriel. "Thanks for everything, Tauriel." said Kili. Tauriel smiled. "You're welcome, Kili." said Tauriel, and she stood up. As she was about to leave, Kili stopped her. "Wait, please stay awhile!" said Kili. Tauriel smiled. "Okay." said Tauriel.

Fili noticed the conversation between Kili and Tauriel and he chuckled.

He was too tickled that he had to tell Evelyn. "My brother's in love with an elf!" grinned Fili. "Wow! That's pretty fast. He sure got over Laurel pretty quick." said Evelyn. "Evelyn, I over heard them talking, and I better come forth to tell you this now. Laurel is engaged to be married to the Elf King's son." said Fili. Evelyn stood up. "WHAT?!" snapped Evelyn. "Well, she had chosen to live her life as an elf." said Fili. "Oh, if Maddie finds out about this, she'll be livid." said Evelyn. "I thinks its for the best that Maddie doesn't find out." said Fili. "Agreed." said Evelyn.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next morning, Thorin and Madison was the first to wake up, and they met up with the others in the dining area for breakfast. They noticed Kili was missing. "Where's Kee?" asked Fili. "Oh, he and the Elf Tauriel went for a stroll…Oops!" said Bilbo, holding up his hand to his mouth. "ELF?" snapped Thorin. "Yes, they had a chat together last night. I overheard the conversation, the entire conversation." said Bilbo. "You heard them talk to, Bilbo?" said Fili. The hobbit nodded. "Will someone tell me what in Durin's name is going on here?" demanded Thorin.

Bilbo continued telling everyone what he heard Kili and Tauriel had talked about. And he even mentioned the engagement of Laurel and Legolas. "Why doesn't that surprise me about Laurel? Well its her choice, and I have no part in it, and that's all I have to say." stated Madison. "Good idea, Maddie." said Thorin. "So, what of Kili and Tauriel?" said Fili. "Tauriel is wanting to help us on the quest." said Bilbo. "WHAT? No-no way! Not a chance in hell!" snapped Thorin angrily. "You may have to take that up with Kili, Thorin." said Bilbo.

"Oh yes. I will take it up with Kili alright. I'm going to strangle that boy!" shouted Thorin.

"Wow! He sure is pissed." said Evelyn. Madison shrugged. But before Thorin was about to storm out of the guest house, Kili and Tauriel returned, and the room fell completely silent. "Kili, a word with you alone! NOW!" demanded Thorin, angrily. Kili, now looking terrified, slowly followed his uncle into another room, Thorin slamming the door behind him. "This isn't going to end well." said Balin, sadly. "I'm afraid so, Balin." said Madison gloomily. "What in the hell are you thinking of wanting to take an elf with us on our quest?!" shouted Thorin.

"Uncle, she is wanting to help us! She doesn't like the way her King is treating us, and she is totally against what her King thinks of us. She believes we have every right to reclaim Erebor, and she wants the dragon destroyed too." snapped Kili. Thorin paced back and forth. "First Laurel, and now YOU! What's going to happen next? Evelyn or Madison turn against me now too?" yelled Thorin. Madison over heard Thorin's statement, and it not only angered her, but it hurt her feelings. Madison stood up, and left the guest house angrily. "Maddie!" called out Evelyn.

"Just leave her be, lassie." said Balin. Meanwhile, Thorin is still talking to Kili.

"Listen Uncle, please let Tauriel plea her case. If you don't believe me, you have to believe her! You have to trust her! She told me she wouldn't do anything to risk the quest, and she promised that! And she told me she doesn't want the treasure either. She believes its to materialistic for her, and she is not that way." protested Kili. "Fine, let me speak to Captain Tauriel." said Thorin, coldly. Tauriel shortly entered the room. "Is everything my nephew tell me is true?" asked Thorin. Tauriel nodded. "Yes, very true. Listen Thorin, I know you have a strong distrust of my people. And I wouldn't blame you." began Tauriel.

Thorin fell silent. "I wasn't too thrilled of when I was told that my people never helped you. In fact it really angered me. Although I wasn't born then, I wished I was there to help you. And to make it up, I want to help you to reclaim your home, and I ask of nothing from you. And I refuse to accept the treasure. Because I don't want it. There are things my life are more important than treasure-and one of them-one of them is standing beside me." said Tauriel. Thorin noticed dwarf beads in Tauriel's hair, his eyes flew wide open.

"Uncle, Tauriel and I are courting. I offered her courtship this morning when we went for a stroll. And we want this relationship be kept between the company and us" said Kili.

Silence fell in the room. "We wish to have your blessing of our courtship, Uncle. And if not, that's okay, we understand." said Kili, sadly and he turned away. "Kili, Tauriel! Wait." began Thorin. And both elf and dwarf stopped and turned to Thorin. "Yes, Uncle?" said Kili. Thorin smiled and approached them. "Welcome to my company, Captain Tauriel." said Thorin, kindly reaching out his hand to Tauriel's and shook it. Tauriel smiled. "Thank you, Thorin!" said Tauriel. "Thank you, Uncle! You're the best!" chirped Kili, and he hugged his Uncle. Tauriel laughed.

"And you have my blessing of your courtship." said Thorin. Kili danced about the room taking Tauriel with him. Thorin shook his head, and laughed, and he went back and joined the others. "Where's Maddie?" asked Thorin. "She left, Thorin. She just stormed out of here. She seemed very upset." said Balin. "I'll go find her." said Thorin, and he left the guest house. He shortly found Madison sitting upon a pier, looking out over the lake. Madison's head in between her hands, and she sobbed. Thorin walked over to Madison and sat beside her. "Madison, what is going on?" asked Thorin softly.

Madison quickly turned.

"Why don't you tell me, Thorin? I over heard what you just told Kili earlier! Now you're trying to say that you don't trust me and Evelyn anymore?!" shouted Madison. "Madison, its all a misunderstanding! I never meant to say that!" protested Thorin. "That's not what I heard Thorin." said Madison, sobbing. "Madison, everything worked out between, me, Tauriel and Kili. Tauriel is joining us on the quest, and I gave Kili my blessing of his courtship with Tauriel. Everything is fine now, Maddie. You got to believe me." said Thorin, his voice broken with emotion.

Madison looked into Thorin's eyes. "So you do trust me?" said Madison. "Maddie, I love you. And nothing is going to change that." whispered Thorin, and he kissed Madison's hands. Madison smiled. "I love you too, Thorin!" whispered Madison. Thorin took Madison into his arms, and they began to kiss passionately. "Come, lets go back inside and join the others for lunch!" smiled Thorin. And they both stood. "So, Tauriel and Kili are courting, hey? Wow, Kili sure got over Laurel pretty fast!" said Madison. Thorin laughed, his booming voice echoing throughout the Lake.

"Yes, they are courting. And that is exactly what I was thinking too!" said Thorin.

Thorin and Madison shortly arrived at the guest house, and this time lunch was very merry, and everyone talked of Erebor, in between telling jokes of Kili being naughty with Tauriel. "Hey! This reminds me of the time you that that elf in Rivendell was female, but it was a male!" spoken up Fili. "Fili! No! That was embarrassing! I'm not going to talk about that!" said Kili. "Oh do tell us about that!" laughed Tauriel. Kili's face turned red. "If he won't, I will!" grinned Fili. And Fili begin to tell the story of Kili looking at the elves in Rivendell, and he thought the elf with brown hair playing the harp was a female and turned out being male.

"He was flirting with a male elf!" laughed Fili. "Shut up, Fili." snarled Kili, his face turning much redder. "I think that will be enough of that, Fili. That incident truly embarrassed him." spoke up Thorin, in Kili's defense. "Thank you, Uncle." said Kili. The subject quickly then changed to when the company would depart to the Lonely Mountain. "We should depart tomorrow morning!" said Thorin, every nodded in agreement. Everyone agreed to stay one more night to relax before making their final leg of the journey. Later that night, Madison slept.

And she could still hear Lady Galadriel's advice in her ears.

_Remember Maddie, if you're unable to help Thorin through his gold sickness, the quest will fail, and if you are able to help him through the sickness, the quest will succeed, _Galadriel's voice running through Madison's mind. Madison nodded. "Yes, this quest is going to succeed. I'll be sure of it." said Madison loudly. Thorin turned to Madison. "Are you okay, Maddie?" asked the dwarf. Madison smiled. "I'm okay, Thorin. Just thinking aloud." said Madison. Thorin took Madison in his arms and he held her close to his chest.

"Thorin?" said Madison. "Yes, Maddie?" said Thorin. "When we do arrive in the Lonely Mountain, will you be alright? I mean, will you be fine?" asked Madison. "Of course I'll be fine, Madison! Why are you asking that?" said Thorin. "I don't know. Its just that I tend to worry easily." said Madison. "Maddie, if this has something to deal with the gold sickness, this won't effect us." said Thorin. "Are you sure, Thorin?" said Madison. "Maddie, I will be just fine." said Thorin, and he kissed Madison on the lips.

Madison slowly drifted off to sleep, and as she done so, Thorin begin to hum softly in her ear. The next morning, Thorin and the company set out to the Lonely Mountain. Hours went by, they made camp.

Thorin also sent out some dwarves in pairs to find the side entrance to the Mountain. Meanwhile, Madison sat and looked upon the Mountain, in awe at the beauty of it. "Your Mountain is beautiful, Thorin." said Madison. Thorin smiled, and he sat down next to Madison cross legged, placing his map on his lap. "Thank you." smiled Thorin. Madison laid her head upon his shoulder. Thorin read over his map for a little bit, and afterwards, he waited for some of the dwarves return. "We found it!" exclaimed Fili.

After finding of the door, Thorin and Fili lead the company to the side door. "The Key, Thorin! The Key!" called out Bilbo. Thorin placed the key in the door, and the door opened. And that is when Thorin volunteered Bilbo of entering the Mountain first. Bilbo felt unsure of entering the Mountain alone, especially with a dragon on the inside of it. The others refused to help Bilbo. Madison scowled. "You know what, if no one is going in with him I AM!" snapped Madison, she felt quite disappointed in the dwarves for not wanting to go in with the hobbit. "Maddie, no. Its dangerous." pleaded Thorin.

"Oh, dangerous hey? You send Bilbo in there alone, and you say its too dangerous for me? I'm going in there with him! If you like it or not, Thorin Oakenshield!" snapped Madison.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Thorin sighed. "Very well." said Thorin. Madison followed Bilbo into the Mountain. Once they drew near where the dragon is located, Bilbo turned to Madison. "Please Maddie, for your own safety wait right here. In fact, stand back a few ways. This isn't going to be easy." said Bilbo. And Bilbo walked away. Madison sat there and waited. Madison noticed that Balin was behind her. "Balin, I didn't hear you came in!" whispered Madison. "I decided to come in. I don't know about our men. Sometimes I wonder." chuckled Balin. "You're not saying their lazy are you?" laughed Madison.

Balin smiled. "At times yes. Thorin, however is the worst." grinned Balin. "Just out of curiosity, Balin. How long you knew Thorin?" said Madison. "Since Thorin was very, very young. Its not only Thorin I knew well. I knew his sister Dis, his brother Frerin, his father and grandfather." said Balin. "What is Thror like?" asked Madison. "Thror was quite a splendid dwarf, and wonderful grandfather to Thorin, Dis and Frerin. If he was only around today, he would really like you, Maddie." said Balin. "Really? Even if I was part dwarf part elf?" said Madison. Balin nodded.

Madison and Balin sat in silence for a while. They overheard the conversation going on between Bilbo and Smaug. The sound of Smaug's voice Madison found quite frightening, and she wished to never hear a voice like that again. Suddenly, she heard the dragon begin to yell. "Oh, Madison, this isn't good. He's yelling. We better run out of here, as quick as we can." exclaimed Balin. "RUN!" cried out Bilbo, And Balin grabbed Maddie, and they ran out of the Mountain, followed by Bilbo, who was holding a golden cup in his hand.

When they came out, they panted. Bilbo handed the cup to Thorin. Thorin smiled and praised Bilbo on his efforts of bur glaring, but then they felt a large movement in the Mountain, and it felt like a earthquake. "Was that an earthquake?" asked one of the dwarves. "No. That my friends is a dragon." said Balin. Suddenly, they saw fire coming out of the Mountain. "Everyone to the wall! NOW!" demanded Thorin, and Thorin grabbed Madison, holding her close to him. Madison buried her face to Thorin.

"Shh! Its okay." whispered Thorin, as he held onto Madison. Fili held onto Evelyn. "I think Bilbo pissed him off." said Fili. "Noh! Really!" said Evelyn. Fili chuckled. Suddenly, the Mountain became quiet, deathly quiet. "Is he gone? Is the dragon gone?" asked Madison.

"I don't know." said Thorin. "Everybody inside now!" cried out Bilbo, as he saw the dragon flying towards them. And Thorin lead everyone into the Mountain, and suddenly, the door closed behind them. "We're trapped." said Thorin. "Who cares? As long as we're in here, and he's out there!" snapped Gloin. "Gloin's made a point." said Balin. Thorin lit a torch, and he guided the company further into the Mountain. Bilbo was slacking behind. Suddenly, Bilbo's torch went out, and he called out for more light, and Balin came to his assistance, and re lit Bilbo's torch.

Shortly, the company found themselves in the treasure lair. Some of the dwarves scattered about, looking through the treasure, and talking amongst themselves about it. Fili and Kili found two harps, picking them up and started playing them to the amusement of Evelyn and Madison. "I didn't know Fili and Kili can play the harp." said Evelyn. "I taught them the harp!" smiled Thorin. Soon they found armor and weapons, and the company changed into their new armor, as well as Madison and Evelyn and Tauriel, who also came with them.

Thorin called out to Bilbo. "Here is the first part of your reward." said Thorin, smiling, handing over the mithril shirt and helmet to Bilbo. Bilbo changed into it.

Madison and Evelyn tried not to laugh as they looked at the hobbit in his armor. But Madison couldn't keep her eyes off of Thorin. Thorin looked amazing in his armor, setting out his long dark hair and blue eyes. They continued to move on into the Mountain, Thorin telling stories and the history, as the Firebeard sisters listened attentively. For the first time Madison knew Thorin, she saw the happiness in the dwarf's eyes, and content of being home. So far, no signs of the sickness just yet. Thorin turned to Madison. "I have something to give you once we get back to the lair. Something very special." said Thorin.

"Really?" said Madison. "Yes." said Thorin. They sat and made camp, not to far from where the treasure is. Thorin went back into the treasure lair, and he shortly returned. "Madison, I have something to ask you!" said Thorin. "What is it, Thorin?" said Madison. Suddenly, to Madison's surprise, Thorin knelt to her, handing out his hand. And in one hand, was a ring. "Madison Firebeard, I love you with all my heart. You have helped me through so much, and I cannot live without you. My dearest Madison, will you become my wife and Queen?" asked Thorin.

When Madison heard this, it shocked her. She had expected a proposal from him any time.

But she didn't expect it to be this soon. But it doesn't matter, he proposed, and she's happy. "Yes, Thorin Oakenshield! I will marry you!" chirped Madison. Thorin slipped the diamond ring on Madison's finger and he took her into his arms. And they kissed long and passionately. Madison felt so excited she wanted to show the others. Everyone congratulated her and Thorin, and they felt so excited for Thorin and Madison. They also noticed Bilbo was missing. "Oh, he should be back here momentarily." said Dwalin.

An hour went by, word came to the dwarves that Elves and Men are making camp below the Mountain. This angered Thorin, and he would not allow this at all. Madison knew something is wrong. She noticed a side of Thorin she never seen before. Yes she had seen him angry many, many times. But nothing like this. It came to her conclusion that the sickness is starting to slowly grow on him. _This is going to be a difficult task for me, _Madison thought. After entering the mountain for night, annoying with the elves and men below the Mountain, Thorin steered clear from Madison and the others.

"Why is Thorin in a foul mood? Is he okay?" asked Evelyn. "I don't think he's okay, Evelyn." said Madison, tears forming in her eyes.

Madison continued to look at Thorin. Thorin just stood there, his arms crossed, like he was in a daze. Madison wanted to go and talk to him, but she couldn't. Something was stopping her from doing so. "Maddie, are you okay?" asked Fili, noticing Madison staring at Thorin. "I don't know if I'm okay, Fili. Just look at him." said Madison sadly. Fili looked at his Uncle. Fear and sorrow clouded over the young dwarf. "What's wrong with Uncle? Why is he standing there like that?" said Fili. But Madison didn't reply.

_That does it, I cannot take it anymore, _Madison thought. But before Madison approached him, Bilbo was about to leave the Mountain, but Thorin stopped him, holding his sword out towards the hobbit. "Thorin, what in Durin's name are you doing?!" called out Balin. "I'm not going to risk this quest for one burglar." snarled Thorin. "His name is Bilbo Baggins!" snapped Balin. "Thorin, put the sword down!" said Madison. Thorin glared at Madison. "And who do you have the right of telling me what I can or cannot do in my mountain, Madison?!" shouted Thorin.

Suddenly, Madison's eyes flooded with tears. "Thorin, why are you doing this?" asked Madison. "Madison, go sit with the others." said Thorin, coldly.

"No! I will not go and sit with the others, Thorin." said Madison. Suddenly, Thorin grabbed Madison's arm, squeezing it roughly. Madison screamed. "I said go sit with the others, woman!" yelled Thorin, and without thinking, he slapped Madison in the face, knocking over the woman. Madison screamed and she bolted away from Thorin. Balin glared at Thorin. "Go after her! Go talk to her!" yelled Balin. "I don't need to talk to strangers who are inside my Mountain!" said Thorin, icily. "Thorin, listen to yourself! This isn't you that is talking, laddie. Snap out of it!" bellowed the older dwarf.

Suddenly, Evelyn angrily approached Thorin, and she punched the dwarf in the face, and then she threw another punch at him. "SNAP OUT OF IT, ASS HOLE! How dare you slap my sister!" shrieked Evelyn, and she spun around and walked away. Balin shrugged, and he followed Evelyn. Thorin stood there, watching the others sitting away from him. Thorin decided to step outside for some fresh air. He stood in the night looking over the Mountain. But he wasn't outside alone, however. He could hear heavy sobbing nearby. He recognized the sobbing.

Thorin turned and sitting ahead of him, was Madison, her back against the wall.

Her knees are drawn up, and her head buried in her hands. Thorin's heart sank as he stood and watched her. His own tears formed. _Mahal, what have I done? I never raised a hand to her, and I done so, I hurt my Maddie, my beloved Maddie. I struck her, I feel so terrible, _Thorin thought. Thorin knew Madison would never forgive him for what he done, and he wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't. Thorin decided to approach her. "Maddie-I don't know what to say right now." said Thorin, his voice broken with emotion.

"Go away." said Madison. "Madison, I wouldn't blame you for being upset. What I done earlier, should've never happened." said Thorin. "Well, it happened. Damn it Thorin, its happened to you, and I'm not stopping it. I should be stopping it." said Madison. "Maddie, there is no cure of this, you know that." said Thorin. "No shit, Sherman!" shouted Madison. "Madison, you have every right to be angry with me. I should've never hit you. I didn't mean it, I swear I never meant to hurt you." said Thorin.

Madison looked at Thorin. Thorin noticed the mark on her face where he had hit her. Madison's eyes red from weeping. "Thorin, you must fight this sickness. You are strong on the outside, but you must be strong on the inside too. Don't allow this to take control of you."

Said Madison. Thorin took Madison's hands. "I swear by the life of me, I'll fight this. Not just for myself, but for you, my friends and my nephews. I don't want my nephews to watch me as I watched my grandfather go through it." said Thorin sadly. "Hold me, Thorin." said Madison. Thorin took Madison into his arms. Thorin kissed her cheek, in the spot where he had slap her. "My heart aches seeing you hurt, and I swear, never again will I hurt you. I love you, Maddie!" whispered Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin." said Madison softly. And they begin to kiss. And they kissed for a long period of time.

"Come, its getting cold. Lets go back inside the Mountain. Besides, I have a real treat for you!" grinned Thorin. "What is it?" asked Madison. "I cannot tell you. It's a surprise." smiled Thorin, as they walked back inside the Mountain.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Later, Thorin and Madison arrived back in the Mountain, and the rest of the company and Evelyn delighted to see the both of them smiling and holding hands. "I'm so glad you two made up! You really got us worried there!" said Bofur. "If a certain dwarf we know would learn to control his temper, the situation would've never happened!" said Balin. "Balin, why do you have to remind me?" said Thorin. "Because hoping it would teach you a lesson." said Balin. "I've learned my lesson enough, Balin." said Thorin. Madison continued to follow Thorin.

"Just wait right here." said Thorin, smiling. Madison saw Thorin reaching to a brocade. And he was pulling something down. It was a beautiful large golden harp, with glistening silver strings. "Oh! That is your harp!" exclaimed Madison. Thorin smiled. "Yes, and I'm going to play it." grinned Thorin, as he pulled up a small stool and sat down. After pulling the harp between his legs, pressing the base of the harp against his chest, he begin to play. His large fingers danced skillfully across the strings. Beautiful music cascaded throughout the hall, and it caught the attention of the other dwarves.

Thorin played instrumentally for a little while, and then he began to sing, in his rich, thrilling baritone voice, ringing throughout the hall, rising above the music. Madison's heart began to flutter, and she listened to Thorin. Thorin's voice sounded more beautiful than ever now, and his voice nearly sounded operatic as he sang. Madison shortly became weak of emotions that came over her, and she felt almost wanting to collapse in Thorin's lap. Thorin's gaze continued to look upon Madison, with such a lovingly expression, that Madison leaned towards the dwarf, resting her head upon his shoulder.

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, he ended the song, and he turned to Madison. "Is that the most beautiful harp music you ever heard?" smiled Thorin. "Yes, Thorin! The most beautiful harp music!" whispered Madison. Thorin drew Madison into his arms, leaning down and kissing Madison on the lips. Madison could feel his heavy chest pressing against her, and the feeling of his warmth felt good on her. But their moment ended, when Dwalin came running in. "We got company outside the Front Gate!" announced the dwarf. "Shit!" sworn Madison.

Thorin scowled. And the company stepped outside the Front Gate.

Standing in front of the company was Bard and his Men, and the Elf King Thranduil and his elves, with Laurel standing at the Elf King's side. It was then, that Madison and Evelyn watched everything go downhill from there. Suddenly, Bard held up the Arkenstone in his hand, and anger and rage clouded over Thorin. "How come you by it?!" shouted Thorin. "I gave it them!" shrieked Bilbo, stepping forward. "Oh no!" cried out Madison and Evelyn together, burying their heads in their hands. Thorin rushed towards Bilbo, picking him up and almost strangling the poor creature.

"You-You! Undersized burglar! You Hobbit! I wish Gandalf never brought you with us! Now I'm going to throw you to the rocks!" screamed Thorin. "Thorin, STOP TI!" screamed Madison. "Thorin Oakenshield, please stop man handling our hobbit! Put him down!" ordered a familiar voice. Everyone looked, and there stood Gandalf. Thorin threw Bilbo to the ground. "I've been betrayed." moaned Thorin. Madison and Evelyn caught on what the whole ordeal was about, and now it was Madison's turn to get angry. As she heard heated words exchanged between Thorin, Bard and Thranduil, Madison stood in the center and screamed.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" screamed Madison. Silence quickly fell. Thorin glared at Madison. "Maddie, what are you doing?" snapped the dwarf. "Is this what this is all about? Greed? Are you fucking serious?!" screamed Madison. Bard and the Elf King bowed their heads. Laurel stood watching her sister in shock. "You know, I really thought I was loved. But I expect this from others, I had not expect this from you Thorin." said Madison. "Maddie!" protested Thorin, angrily. "Thorin, we're not getting married. I'm sorry. We're done. My life is done. Farewell, Thorin Oakenshield." said Madison.

Madison bolted away from the group. "Maddie, what are you doing?!" called Evelyn. Madison ignored her sister. Bard and the Elf King already left the Mountain, but Laurel remained behind, concerned about Madison. Thorin leaned up against the rock, and released a loud yell. Laurel ran over to Evelyn, who was sobbing. "Madison has totally forgotten what Lady Galadriel had told her!" wept Evelyn. "We got to stop her from doing something stupid, Evelyn. I don't know what she's planning, but it doesn't sound good." said Laurel. Thorin turned to the sisters.

"Go and find Maddie, please!" pleaded Thorin. "You're coming with us Thorin." said Evelyn. Thorin nodded, and Thorin followed the sisters on their search for Madison.

Suddenly, they have found her, but in a unfortunate circumstance. Madison was holding her sword towards her stomach, preparing to thrust it in her. "HOLY CRAP! MADDIE NO!" screamed Evelyn and Laurel running to Madison. "Maddie, put the sword down now!" demanded Thorin, his eyes widened in dismay of what Madison is doing. "No." said Madison coldly. Thorin stormed over to Madison, snatching the weapon from her. Madison fell to her knees and sobbed hysterically.

"Suicide isn't the answer, Madison! How dare you try to do that? You know what happens to people when they do that!" lectured Laurel. "Maddie!" began Thorin, his voice broken, he turned away, trying to prevent his tears showing in front of Evelyn and Laurel. But Thorin couldn't take it anymore, and he broke down. "Madison, I'm so-so sorry! Madison! Please talk to me!" wept Thorin. Madison looked up at Thorin, and then she turned away. "Come on, Madison!" begged Thorin. Then, words from Galadriel echoed through Madison's ears.

"_Madison, remember your main role in this quest, do not let this quest fail!" _Galadriel's voice spoken to her.

Madison looked up into the sky, her eyes stained with tears, and then she looked at Thorin.

Thorin blinded with his own tears, and now on his knees reaching out to Madison. "Madison, forgive me!" Thorin pleaded. Madison drew Thorin into his arms, without a word and she held onto the dwarf. "Fight the good fight, Thorin Oakenshield. Fight it, my beloved! Pray to Mahal, we get through this!" whispered Madison, now speaking in the language of the dwarves, to Thorin's surprise. Thorin looked at the women in surprise. Madison had spoken in the dwarf language, and the first time he had ever heard speak like this.

Thorin smiled. "You spoken in our language, I never heard you speak like this before!" whispered Thorin. "I am speaking from the heart, Thorin. I love you, please fight this for me. For all of us." whispered Madison, continued to speak in the language. "What is she saying?" asked Laurel. "She's speaking in Khazad, Laurel! Apparently, Balin had been teaching her the language, unless Thorin had been teaching her!" Evelyn replied They watched Thorin and Madison holding each other for the longest time.

"Madison, I don't know what I'll do without you, you know that don't you!" said Thorin, looking into Madison's eyes. "I love you, Thorin. I love you with all my heart. I would go through depths of Hell just to be with you." said Madison. "You already have."

Smirked Thorin. Madison laughed. "Its getting cold out here, you two! Shouldn't we be getting back inside the Mountain?" called out Evelyn. Thorin and Madison stood and looked over at Laurel and Evelyn. "Laurel! What are you doing here?" gasped Madison. "I came to stop you for doing something stupid. Actually I came to stop the both of you of doing something stupid. Galadriel spoken to me last night." said Laurel. "She had spoken to me just earlier, Laurel." said Madison.

"We'll talk more in the Mountain." said Madison. And Thorin lead the sisters back into the Mountain. When they entered, Thorin decided to allow the three talk for a little bit. "Maddie, Evelyn, I also came to apologize. I never meant to cause the hurt I done to you, and not just the two of you, but to Thorin and the others as well. Its just that I have chosen to live my life as an elf, you got to understand that." said Laurel. "We understand now. We forgive you. Come here, you!" smiled Madison, and all three sisters hugged. Tauriel and Kili noticed all three sisters together.

"What is she doing here?" said Kili, raising his eyebrow. "She came to reconcile, Kili." said Tauriel. The two approached them. "Laurel, this is a surprise that you are here!" smiled

Tauriel. "Hey Tauriel! How are you doing? Where have you been?" chirped Laurel. "I have chosen to help the dwarves." said Tauriel smiling. Laurel laughed. "You were just here just to be with Kili, you little shit!" joked Laurel. The elf laughed. "Okay, okay! Let the truth be out, yes I am here to be with Kili." chuckled the Elf woman. Kili rolled his eyes, now he's stuck in the middle of girl talk. "How are things with you and Legolas?" asked Tauriel. "Going well. We have talks of wanting to start a family. But right now its on the back burner because of the Big Battle tomorrow." said Laurel.

Kili looked over at Madison. "Did you and Uncle made up?" smiled Kili. "Yes, we made up. I believe he came to his senses now." said Madison, smiling. Kili approached Laurel. "Laurel, I know its been a while since we talk, I was wondering if we can be friends again?" asked Kili. Laurel smiled. "Yes, we can be friends again. And besides that, if your Uncle is wanting to marry my sister, you'll become my brother in law, and that means I can torture you more!" grinned Laurel. Kili laughed. "This is going to be one kooky family once Maddie becomes Uncle Thorin's wife!" grinned Kili.

And everyone laughed. Thorin shortly approached them.

"Dinner is ready! Come and join us!" smiled the dwarf. And they joined Thorin and the others for supper. Laurel talked of her wedding with Legolas and plans of starting a family. Thorin smiled. "Madison and I are engaged, I proposed her a couple nights ago, right here on this very spot!" said Thorin. "Oh, Maddie! You're getting married! Can I come to your wedding?" blurted out Laurel. "Of course! You and Evelyn and Tauriel are going to be my maids of honor." grinned Madison. Kili grinned. "Too many women in one day." said Kili raising his hands, and all the dwarves laughed.

"Hey!" said Madison, Evelyn, Laurel and Tauriel at the same time. Later after supper, all the dwarves were in the mood for music and they took out their instruments and began to play and sing a song, lead by Thorin on his grand harp. "Oh Mahal!" exclaimed Madison. Evelyn laughed at Madison's cry. "Good heaven's above, Maddie! Don't make me have to bring a bucket of cold water to pour on you!" joked Evelyn. "Apparently. She gets turned on by Thorin's singing and harp playing!" grinned Laurel. "She's always like that you know." smirked Evelyn.

Tauriel had her eyes set on Kili, who was playing on his own harp.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

When the dwarves finished singing their song, Madison ran forth to Thorin, kissing him on the lips. Thorin chuckled. "Uh oh! I know what this means!" grinned Thorin. "It means you're going to get some tonight, Uncle!" blurted out Kili. "Kili!" exclaimed Tauriel and Laurel together. Madison blushed. "And I know just the place! Follow me, Madison!" purred Thorin. Madison followed Thorin further into the Mountain. They pretty soon came to a door. "This is my bed chamber. It been my bedchamber since I was very young." said Thorin, as they entered the chamber.

Thorin closed the door behind them. Thorin smiled as he undressed, and while he done that, Madison undressed. Madison sat upon the large bed, as Thorin sat down next to her, and he drew her into his arms. "You know tonight this could be our last night together." whispered Thorin. "Well then, lets make the best of it." said Madison softly. "Good idea!" purred Thorin, and his lay Madison gently down on the bed, and slowly climbed on top of her. And they begin to make passionate love, more passionate than ever before. They hadn't made love since their stay in Lake Town.

But they realized a big battle is the next morning, and it would be the last time Thorin and Madison would see each other. When their bodies became tired, they stopped, and Thorin continued to hold Madison in his arms, as Madison laid her head gently upon Thorin's broad chest. "Maddie?" said Thorin. "Yes, Thorin?" said Madison. "I have to admit I was rather harsh on the hobbit, and I feel awful for trying to hurt him. Its all coming to me now, Maddie. Now I know what Galadriel was trying to tell you. You're not the only one that is saving me from the sickness." said Thorin.

"And it took you that long to realize that?" said Madison playfully. "Yes, Maddie. Everything just happened so fast, it felt like I was in a blur. Its too late to talk to Bilbo now, he's already gone." said Thorin sadly. "Someday you'll meet up with him again, and you'll have your chance to talk to him." said Madison, placing her hand on Thorin's chest. "Really?" said Thorin. Madison smiled. "Really." assured the elf/dwarf. "I love you, Maddie." whispered Thorin. "I love you too, my King!" whispered Madison, and she kissed Thorin on the lips. Thorin sighed, and grinned.

"It is great to be King!" said Thorin, and he closed his eyes.

The next morning, Thorin and the companions prepare themselves to meet up in the battlefield. Evelyn, Madison, and Laurel, alongside with Tauriel already had been ready, so they are waiting on the dwarves. Once they arrived on the battlefield, The Firebeard sisters stood together, side by side next to Thorin. "We're sisters. And we sisters stick together no matter what." said Madison. Fili and Kili smiled at Madison's remark. "What if one of us won't make it?" said Laurel. "Then one of us is going to look after the other, while the other is gone." replied Madison.

"Lets make a pact. If one of us dies, the one sister would take care of the other." said Evelyn. And the sisters laid out their arms on each other. The dwarves watched the sisters in amazement. "We are three, and no one can take us down!" declared Madison. Evelyn and Laurel repeated what Madison said. "Wow, that is the most beautiful thing I ever witnessed. Why can't we be more like that?" said Fili. Kili turned to his brother. "We can now!" smiled the dark haired dwarf. "The power of two! Nothing or no one is going to take us down!" cried out the two brothers. Thorin chuckled.

_Can it with the dramatics, children! _Gloin thought, rolling his eyes.

The Firebeard sisters soon found themselves engaged in battle, killing off many orcs. Madison tried her best not to get separated from Thorin, although she remembered the pact she made with her sisters, and she placed herself in quite a dilemma. When Madison saw Bolg going towards Thorin, she knew she had to help him. She refused to watch the Pale Orcs son constantly assaulting the dwarf. Madison made her move, and she attacked the large orc from behind. "MADDIE!" yelled Thorin. Legolas, Tauriel and Evelyn, and Laurel who are nearby followed Madison.

Bolg knocked Madison to the ground. Bolg raised his sword, and stabbed Madison in the left shoulder. Her old injury. Laurel stormed out attacking Bolg in the front. "LAUREL NO!" screamed Tauriel. Thorin spun behind, as he was trying to attack the orc, and saw Laurel storming to the creature, constantly stabbing him. But then another orc came behind Laurel, grabbing Laurel, stabbing the young woman in the back. "LAUREL!" shrieked Madison and Evelyn together. Bolg attacks Thorin, but Thorin took a quick swing of his sword, stabbing the orc in the gut, killing him. Then Thorin was shot with three arrows.

Madison turned her gaze to Thorin. "THORIN!" shrieked Madison. Madison was torn in two.

She didn't know whether to run to Thorin, or to her sister Laurel. It was not too long Beorn and the Eagles came, destroying all the orcs in their path. When Beorn saw Thorin, he came in bear form, lifted up Thorin and carrying him back to the Elves and Men's camp. When the battle ended, Madison ran to Laurel. "Laurel! Speak to me! Laurel!" screamed Madison. Legolas, Tauriel, and Evelyn ran to Madison and Laurel. "Laurel, answer us please!" begged Legolas. Legolas leaned his ear on Laurel's chest. No heart beat, and her body felt cold. "No." whispered Legolas, sorrowfully.

Legolas looked up to Tauriel, Evelyn and Maddie. Tears streaming down the elf's face. "She's-she's dead." choked Legolas. "No! NO! Laurel, don't died on me! Don't you dare die!" screamed Madison, shaking Laurel's body. Tauriel held Madison back. "Let me go! She can't die on me now! Don't you dare die on us now!" shrieked Madison. Evelyn doubled over, weeping heavily as she watched this. "Maddie, Maddie! Shh! She's gone, I know its hard, but she's-she's gone!" whispered Legolas, holding Maddie and comforting her.

Legolas' own tears flooded down on him. He lost his wife, and it hurt him deeply. It was no sooner, as they sat there, they were found by Fili.

It took them by surprise to see that Fili managed to survive. They also noticed Kili isn't with him, and sadness clouded over his features, and his eyes red from crying. "FILI!" cried out Evelyn running to the young dwarf, throwing her arms around him. "I have some terrible news. I am not sure how to say this, but-my brother-he's dead." said Fili. Fili fell to his knees weeping openly, and Evelyn took the young dwarf in his arms, holding him tight. "No-Kili dead?!" exclaimed Madison standing up. "Well that makes two that we lost!" said Legolas sadly.

Tears streaming down her face, and the elf woman screamed in anguish. She lost her Kili. She loved Kili, and her heart ached when she heard of this. After mourning for some time, Fili and Evelyn stood up. "Where's Laurel?" asked Fili. Madison wept openly, and she pointed to where Laurel is laying. "No! Not Laurel!" cried out Fili. After standing for a while, they carried the bodies of Laurel and Kili back to the camp of the Elves and Men. They haven't decided when to bury them yet. Gandalf approaches them. "Thorin wants to see you, Madison. Things are not looking good for him." said the wizard gravely.

_Oh Mahal! Please don't say that, Gandalf! Its bad enough we lost Laurel and Kili, we don't need to lose Thorin either! _Madison's mind reeled. Madison followed the wizard into the tent, and there she saw Thorin, laying on a cot, bandaged up from his wounds. "Maddie! My dearest Maddie! You're safe!" said Thorin weakly. An elf, who stood nearby explained to Madison of Thorin's condition. "We're trying out best to drain the infection of the orc poison. It appears that it could be fatal, but we will do everything we can to help him survive." said the elf healer.

Thranduil then entered the room. "And I will help as well." said the elf king. Madison turned and look at the Elf King in surprise. "You? But I thought you hated.." began Madison. The Elf King smiled. "Its been to many years since the dwarves and elves wasted time and energy quarreling over petty stuff. It is time to place aside our differences. And I see that you love Master Thorin very much, do you not?" said Thranduil. "I love him more than life itself, your Majesty! I also saved him from the.." began Madison, but the Elf King raised his hand and spoke.

"I know, you saved him from the gold sickness that nearly controlled him! And that is the most bravest and noble deed anyone could have done." said Thranduil. "I done it out of love, your Majesty. No amount of gold and jewels could describe my love for Thorin." Madison replied. The Elf King smiled. "Love is a very powerful thing, and the most blessed feeling in this world. This world needs more love, and nourishment. I assure you, Miss Firebeard, we will do everything we can to help Thorin survive his injuries, so he'll become King of Erebor." said Thranduil.

Thorin overheard their conversation, and he was loss at words. He couldn't believe this was coming from someone who never helped them in the past, and now is stepping forth to help him. Tears streaming down the dwarf's face, and his heart felt like it wanted to leap out of his chest, joy overfilling his soul. "Dinner is ready, if you are wanting to eat." offered the Elf King. Madison nodded and she left the tent. Honestly, she wasn't hungry at all. After losing Laurel and Kili, and Thorin being fatally injured was taking its toll on Madison mentally and physically.

She decided to eat anyone to gain her strength.

She couldn't figure out herself how she managed to survive the battle herself without any severe injuries. The only she injury she has in a shoulder injury caused by Bolg, but he barely hit her since she dodged the impact. She noticed the dwarves talking amongst themselves, alongside with Fili holding Evelyn into his arms as they both comforted each other through their grief from losing Laurel and Kili. After Madison ate, she noticed Gandalf guiding Bilbo into Thorin's tent. _Thorin is making his amends with Bilbo like he told me earlier, _Madison thought, and she smiled.

Later, Bilbo came out from the tent and he approached Madison. "How's Thorin?" asked Madison. "I'm stunned. He was sitting up in his cot when I went in there, and he spoke so well that I could understand him. He's improving in health, miraculously, Madison." said Bilbo, smiling. "Really?" said Madison, her eyes widen in excitement and joy. "Yes, and he has forgiven me of the Arkenstone incident, and has welcomed me back as his friend, and companion. He's no longer calling me burglar anymore!" said Bilbo, with a sheepish grin.

"YES!" cried out Madison.

Madison stood up and she went into the tent to see Thorin.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Madison enters the tent, and she saw Thorin sitting up in the cot. The color of his features are normal, and Thorin smiled slightly as she entered. "Come, sit with me, my dearest Maddie!" said Thorin softly. Madison sat down. "Thorin, I know this isn't a good time to tell you the news, but I cannot hold it in much longer." said Madison. "What news? Its not about us isn't it?" said Thorin. "No, no. Its nothing of the sort. Thorin-Laurel died in battle. Two orcs ambushed her from behind!" said Madison, sadly tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Maddie! Oh Maddie, I'm so sorry to hear of this!" said Thorin, pulling the dwarf/elf to him.

"But that's not the worst of it, Thorin." said Madison, bowing her head. Thorin looked into Madison's eyes. "Kili's dead too." choked Madison. "KILI?!" cried out Thorin. "Yes, Kili! Your nephew!" cried out Madison, tears streaming down her face. Thorin sat there, stunned hearing the news of Kili's death. Tears streaming down his face. "My youngest nephew-dead-dead-!" stammered Thorin, and he slammed his fist on the cot, and yelled. His yell could be heard throughout the camp, and Gandalf, Elrond, Thranduil, Bard and Balin came running in.

Madison turned to them. "I just told him the news of Kili and Laurel's death." said Madison bowing her head. "You have our condolences, Master Thorin, and Miss Firebeard. The news of the loss of your loved ones is tremendous. Both Miss Laurel and Master Kili, are great people! Kili has your strength and in appearance, Thorin, and a fierce warrior just as you!" said Bard. Thorin still sat there, with his head between his hands and wept, Madison remained at Thorin's side holding him. Thorin shortly dried up his tears. "Balin, will you send for my sister please?" asked Thorin. Balin nodded, and he left the tent.

Thorin looked up at Gandalf, Elrond, Bard and Thranduil. "When will be the burials?" asked Thorin. "We will have the burials soon as you fully recover Thorin." replied Gandalf. Thorin nodded. "We also have sent for your cousin Dain too." said the wizard. Bard then approached Thorin, and to the dwarf's surprise, he handed the Arkenstone over to Thorin. "I do believe this belongs to you!" said the archer, smiling. "I-uh!" stammered Thorin, his eyes widened. He didn't expect or thought he would ever see the Arkenstone again, and this came quite unexpectedly.

"Thank you." said Thorin, calmly. Madison smiled Thorin felt so overwhelmed now.

Between hearing the loss of his nephew and Laurel, and the people he once loathed, are his friends now. The kindness these people are giving him are beyond words he could express. "Lord Thranduil, and Lord Elrond, when will Thorin be able to walk again?" asked Madison. "He should be ready to walk by tomorrow." said Elrond, smiling. "Just in time for the burials." said Thorin. Indeed, it was the following morning that Thorin is able to walk. Thorin joined the others, and talked with the dwarves concerning Erebor, and when the time was right to start rebuilding.

It was in the morning before the burial services started. Madison wasn't fully prepared to attend the burials, and she wasn't sure she was ready. Losing her sister was the most difficult thing to do, especially considering they had just made up from their long dispute before escaping Mirkwood. She felt so guilty now wasting her time being angry with Laurel, she would've accepted Laurel's choice on living her life as an elf. Shortly, the burial services began. Thorin and Madison stood side by side, followed by Fili and Evelyn, and the other dwarves. To Thorin's surprise, Thorin's sister Dis, arrived.

Dis came to Thorin's side, and wept openly in Thorin's arms.

After allowing his sister to grieve for the loss of her son, Thorin introduce Dis to Madison and Evelyn. "It is nice meeting you, Dis!" smiled Madison and Evelyn. "And you too! Thorin has told me so much about you, Madison. I understand you and my brother are engaged to be married?" said Dis. "Yes, its true. And your son Fili, is courting my sister Evelyn." said Madison. Dis laughed. "Well its about bloody time the two of you would settle down eventually! It would make my job-easier…" Dis broke off, and the tears flooded down her cheeks again.

"Oh Dis!" said Madison, and she held the daughter of Thrain close to her comforting her. Fili came to and joined them. "Oh, Mum!" said Fili softly, holding his mother, as the two wept. Madison begin to weep for her sister as well. Thorin explained to Dis, that Madison and Evelyn also lost their youngest sister, Laurel. Dis felt sad for the Firebeard sisters, losing their younger sister in battle. It was a difficult loss for all of them, losing their youngest loved ones in battle. Thorin surprised all of them, because he was holding up so well, considering that he is still healing from his injuries, and the loss of Kili and Laurel.

Dis and Madison knew that sometime later, when Thorin would be alone, he would eventually break down. Later, everyone gathered in the camp, Thorin and the dwarves discussed plans of Rebuilding Erebor. As for Bilbo, Bilbo had planned of returning home the following morning, and decided to spent one more night with the company. Bilbo allowed Thorin and the others discuss their kingdom rebuilding plans, Dis sat with Evelyn, Madison and Tauriel and talked quite a big. Dis told them stories of Thorin's younger days, and also tales of Fili and Kili's younger days.

Evelyn laughed at some of the antics Fili and Kili done has young children. "They are quite a handful!" laughed Evelyn. "I can imagine what your kids are going to be like, Evelyn!" joked Madison. "HEY!" said Evelyn, placing her hands on her hips. Tauriel left the group, feeling sad. The thought of Kili, or mentioning of his name, saddened her. He was her heart, as Kili was of hers. Legolas stepped forward. "Tauriel, I can see you are still struggling with Kili's loss. I can tell in your eyes." said the Elf Prince. Tauriel nodded. Legolas held her close to him, allowing the Elf Captain to mourn

"You will make a great Queen, Maddie. You saved my brother from gold sickness, and no other person would even done that, not even myself or any of Thorin's company." said Dis. Madison smiled. "It was a promise I made to Galadriel, and I kept that promise." said Madison. Dis smiled. When the dwarves finished discussing business, Fili strolled over to Evelyn, Dis and Madison. "So! What are you three hens chatting about this evening?" grinned the blond haired dwarf. "Hens? For your information pal, we're not hens! We're ladies!" shot back Evelyn.

Dis laughed. Thorin stood up and strolled over followed by Fili, and he sat with them. "Plans already made?" asked Dis. "Yes. We have planned to dwell in Lake Town once Erebor is rebuild to its glory. I booked the arrangements already with Bard, and he is going to help us, alongside with the Wood Elves-You know, Dis, Lord Thranduil and I made peace while I was still recovering from my injuries." said Thorin, smiling. "FINALLY!" cried out Dis. Everyone laughed. "It fact it was Lord Thranduil that saved me from fatality. He knew my love for Madison too." said Thorin, looking over at Madison and smiled. Madison smiled in return.

Thorin sat down in between Dis and Madison, Thorin put his arm around Madison. "Still thinking of your sister?" said Thorin. Madison nodded.

"Just remembering all the good times, and bad times we had together. Thorin, I just feel so guilty thought. Wasting my anger towards her after Mirkwood. We finally called it a truce in the Mountain, but still, I never got a chance to say goodbye to Laurel." said Madison, a tear slowly went down her cheek. "I know, Maddie. I know!" whispered Thorin, and he drew Madison into his arms, and Madison lay her head upon her shoulder. Bilbo offered some small cakes that he made over the fire to everyone. And he approached Thorin, Dis, Fili and The Firebeard sisters offering them some.

"Thank you, Bilbo!" chirped Evelyn. Thorin smiled. "Thank you Bilbo." smiled Thorin. "I will be leaving tomorrow morning to my home, Gandalf is taking me. We might stop at Beorn's and Lord Elrond's along the way." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, you are more than welcome to come and visit my kingdom any time! Besides that, I have thought a holding a special ceremony in your honor." smiled Thorin. "Thank you, Thorin!" smiled Bilbo, patting the dwarf on the back. Thorin smiled, and patted Bilbo on his back in return. "Quite a nice little fellow. I wish I was a little more nicer to him, at the beginning of the journey." said Thorin.

"Thorin, that was along time ago. You are friends now, don't worry about it!" said Madison. Thorin nodded. Later that same evening, someone called out for a song, but everyone wanted Thorin to sing. "Well that's my cue of loaning you my harp!" grinned Evelyn, and she took her harp from her bag, and handing it to Thorin. Thorin laughed. "Don't worry, I return it. I promise!" said Thorin, placing the harp on his lap. As he begin plucking and strumming the strings, the dwarf started to sing, his beautiful thrilling baritone rose above the music. Madison felt a tingling sensation growing inside her. She loved it when Thorin played the harp and sang, and not only that, it turned her on.

Thorin turned his gaze at Madison. His blue eyes sparkling in the fire light, lovingly looking at his future wife. The thought of the two of them getting married, warmed his heart, and he couldn't wait for the day to come. Later, when Thorin ended his song, Thorin returned the harp to Evelyn. "Hey, Evelyn! Can I borrow your harp? I want to play some dance music!" grinned Fili. Dis laughed. Evelyn grinned. "Of course!" smiled Evelyn, handing the harp to Fili. Thorin chuckled. "Like Uncle, like nephew!" said Madison, chuckling. Dis and Evelyn, and Thorin laughed.

Thorin turned to Madison and stood up.

"Come, lets go be alone for a little while. I know the perfect spot for us to have some alone time!" grinned Thorin, taking Madison's hand. Madison took Thorin's large hand, and she followed Thorin into the forest. They shortly found a lake nearby, and Thorin undressed. And Thorin gestured to Madison to do the same. Madison smiled and complied, and they both climbed into the water under the moon lit sky. Thorin took Madison in his arms, holding her tightly.

He leaned over to Madison, kissing her passionately on the lips, and they continue to kiss for a long period of time. Madison's arms wrapped around Thorin's waist, and her one leg wrapped around his leg. _Oh this is very romantic, love making in the lake under the moon lit sky, my dream come true, _Madison thought joyfully, as she felt the warm lips of Thorin covering hers, and his heavy broad chest, pressing on her. She loved his hairy chest, because it brought warmth to her.

Later, when they had finished and dried and dressed, they walked back to the camp. By the time they had returned, everyone was already asleep. Thorin climbed in Madison's bedroll with Madison, holding her. Madison laid her head upon his chest, and she fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next morning, Thorin and company packed their belongings preparing to leave to Lake Town. Bilbo said his farewells to everyone, promising he would write and visit them whenever he can, and shortly, he and Gandalf departed the group. The elves went back to their homes except for Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel who would be joining Thorin and his companions, Bard and his men back to Lake Town. When the dwarves arrived in their guest home, Madison felt unusually sick. Normally she wouldn't feel ill for anything. But that day, all she wanted to do is throw up.

"I have noticed her appetite has increased too." said Evelyn. "Maddie, go to our room, and rest. You really need it. Tauriel and Oin, please look after her, she needs the medical attention!" ordered Thorin. Thorin had a lot to do that day and he remained very busy with the others. Madison really hoped Thorin would stay with her for at least a little while. Evelyn, Fili and Dis entered Thorin and Madison's room, and observed Tauriel and Oin examined her. "Well, by Jove!" exclaimed Oin. "What is it, Master Oin?" said Madison.

"Well it appears to me you are carrying a child!" smiled Oin. "I'm P-Pregnant?!" stammered Madison. "Madison's Pregnant?!" exclaimed Evelyn with excitement, and she let out a loud shriek and she ran to her friend and hugged her. "Oh, Maddie! I'm so happy for you and Thorin! You're becoming parents!" cried out Evelyn. Dis smiled. "Congratulations, Maddie!" smiled Dis. "Congratulations, Maddie!" grinned Fili. "I'm becoming an Aunt! I'm an Aunt!" cheered Dis, dancing around the room. Dis, Evelyn and Madison sat and talked of baby names, that is how excited with the news.

Suddenly, a frown clouded Madison's features. "What's wrong, Maddie?" asked Evelyn. "Thorin doesn't know, and I'm afraid to tell him." said Madison. "Why so scared to tell him, Maddie? He wouldn't get mad, he would be so delighted to become a father! And did you two just talked about having a family back in the Mountain?" asked Evelyn. Madison smiled and nodded. "I will tell him tonight." said Madison. "In the mean time, you need your rest Madison." said Tauriel. "You all are going to look after me like some kind of child. You know I get very restless if I lay still long enough." said Madison.

Fili rolled his eyes. "Stubborn! Just like someone we know." said Fili.

Later that evening, Thorin and the others arrived to the guest house, from the hard work they had done that day. Thorin and the dwarves joined the others for supper that Dis had made. "Well, Maddie. Aren't you going to tell Uncle Thorin the big news we found out today?" asked Fili. "I like to tell him alone, Fili. Thank you." said Madison. "What big news?" said Thorin. "Thorin, we'll discuss this big news when we're alone." said Madison. Thorin nodded in agreement.

After supper, all the dwarves made music and sang, celebrating of the reclaim of their home, Thorin and Madison retired to their bed quarters. Thorin sat beside Madison on the bed. "What is this big news you found out today, Maddie?" said Thorin. "Thorin, if you want to know why I felt sick all this week is-because I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby!" smiled Madison. "P-Pregnant? We're becoming parents?!" exclaimed Thorin, his eyes widen in delight. "Yes, you're going to be a daddy, Thorin!" whispered Madison. Thorin grinned, and he hopped about the room. Something that Madison usually never see of Thorin.

"I'm becoming a dad!" cried out Thorin cheerfully. Fili, Dis and Evelyn entered the room at the sound of Thorin's voice, and they saw Thorin hopping about the room. "I'm becoming-a FA-THER!" sang Thorin. Fili burst into roaring laughter, followed by Dis and Evelyn. "She must've told him." said Dis. "Congratulations, my dearest brother!" exclaimed Dis, and she hugged Thorin. "And you're becoming an Aunt!" said Dis. "And I'm going to be his or hers cousin!" beamed Fili. "And I'm becoming an Aunt too!" beamed Evelyn. Later, when Dis, Fili and Evelyn left the room, they give Thorin and Madison some alone time, which they really needed. Madison barely saw Thorin all day that day, and they needed that alone time.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" asked Thorin. "We don't know for sure yet, Thorin. It is still too early yet in the pregnancy." said Madison, as she laid her head upon Thorin's chest. Thorin smiled. "I never thought to see the day that I would become a father." sighed Thorin. "And you will make a damn good father, Thorin. You're already a very good Uncle." said Madison. "I sure wish Kili was here to see this." said Thorin, sadly. "Me too, Thorin. Me too. I wish Laurel was here to see this, as well. I cannot believe they're gone." said Madison. "I know they are looking down at us and smiling." said Thorin.

Madison looked into Thorin's eyes. "They're not the only ones, Thorin. Just think, your grandfather, and your brother, also looking down at you. Maybe, your father too." said

Madison. Thorin smiled. The thought of his relatives looking down at him made him feel better. He hadn't known this before, and he wished he could've. But that was all done and over with now, and it was time to focus on the present. Rebuilding a kingdom, getting married and starting a family. One night, as they slept, Galadriel appeared in Madison's dream, this time smiling brightly, and she begin to speak in Madison's thoughts.

"_You done well, Madison Firebeard. The quest had succeeded because of you. You kept your promise of saving your beloved from falling under sickness. And congratulations on your pregnancy!" _Galadriel spoken to her through her thoughts. _"Thank you!" _Madison's thought replied. And Galadriel disappeared. Madison closed her eyes and drifted off into deep sleep upon Thorin's chest. Eight months or so went by, the rebuilding of Erebor was almost completed, and Madison and her sister Evelyn, alongside with Dis, and Fili moved out of the guest house, and moved in their rooms set up for them in Erebor.

Of course, Madison remained in Thorin's room, where she would be sharing with Thorin. Thorin also set up a woman's bowery for Madison as well. Madison didn't understand why there is a bowery, but she knew it would come to good use eventually.

Later, over supper, Gandalf arrived discussing plans of the coronation of the reign of King Under The Mountain. And the planned the coronation in two weeks, which gives time to send out invites, and other things ready for the Coronation and feast. Dis, Evelyn and Madison already had started working on their gowns to make for the event. Dis had found Thorin's old clothing that Thorin once wore when he was younger when his grandfather was still around, and reigned as king. "Are you sure Thorin is going to fit that? It was many years ago that he last wore it." said Madison.

Dis smiled. "I think its time our King should go on a diet." grinned the dwarf female. Evelyn and Madison laughed. Thorin entered the room as the girls laughed. "His ears must be burning, he must knew that we was talking about him!" grinned Madison, noticing Thorin entering the room. "No, they were actually itching, but close!" smiled the dwarf. "You wouldn't believe what I found Thorin, as I went through some of you things in your room!" smiled Dis. "And what did you find, sister?" asked Thorin. "Your old clothes that you worn years ago, when Grandfather is around. You worn it during the Wood Elves visit." said Dis.

"Don't tell me you'll expect me to wear that old thing, are you? There is no way I'm able to fit it!" protested Thorin. "I can always alter it, Thorin." said Dis. "But I already ordered an outfit for the tailors that I'm going to wear to the coronation!" shot back Thorin. "Why in the hell didn't you tell me that before?!" snapped Dis, standing up. "You were too busy in here talking like hens!" shot back Thorin, raising his voice at Dis. Madison tried not to chuckle at the brother/sister quarrel. "Just like you and Lauren!" teased Evelyn. "Hey!" said Madison.

"We also had our share of fights too." said Evelyn. "I know, we had plenty of those." said Madison.

"Well, if you want to wear the new out fit, suit yourself!" said Dis. Thorin smiled. "Thank you. And of course, I win our fights, I will always win!" grinned Thorin. "Not the next time, you're not." growled Thorin. "Is he like this to you all the time?" asked Madison. "Yes. He can be a real ass hat at times, but I love him." said Dis, smiling. "I'm not an ass hat. Its bad enough that Madison has been calling me that." said Thorin, grinning. "Thorin, I apologize for the last few days of mood swings. it's the pregnancy." said Madison. Thorin smiled. "I know!" said Thorin, and he hugged Madison.

Later, that night, Thorin and Madison laid in their bedchamber for the first time, since they first reclaimed the Mountain. "We made passionate love that night, that I do remember. The night before the battle." said Thorin. "Yes. And I think that's when I got pregnant too!" grinned Madison. Thorin laughed. "Yes, you got pregnant that night." said Thorin. Madison laid her head upon Thorin's chest. As Thorin held her close to him, Thorin began to hum softly to himself, and his soft voice ringing in Madison's ears.

Madison slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of Thorin's deep rumbling baritone voice, and she could feel his chest rising and falling gently. And it was that feeling she loved the most.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Two weeks later, the day came for the coronation. Two hours before the event started, Madison spent half the morning getting ready. Madison looking very beautiful in a royal dark blue gown, with a white underskirt, and black boots. Madison worn her hair partially up, in a braided bun, leaving strands of curls around the base of her neck and shoulders. "You look beautiful, Maddie! Just like a fairy tale princess!" beamed Evelyn. Dis laughed. "You do look beautiful, Madison, its going to make Thorin's jaw drop!" grinned Dis. Madison laughed.

"I can't wait to see what Thorin looks like." said Madison. Meanwhile, in the parlor, Thorin sat in the parlor, he was already dressed in his clothes. And he looked very splendid. He wore a dark blue fur coat, and a light blue tunic underneath with gold buttons, and a light blue cloak. And the outfit brought out his blue eyes. Thorin felt bored, excited and restless at the time same time, and so to buy time, Thorin went over to his harp, and began playing on it for a little while. Balin, followed by Dwalin and Fili entered the room.

Balin, Dwalin and Fili also dressed in formal attire. As for Fili, he looked very handsome.

He dressed in a maroon coat, with white fur, and a dark brown tunic with gold buttons upon it. "Aye, I figured we would find you in here playing your harp!" said Dwalin, grinning. Thorin smiled and stood up. "Hey, that almost look like that same outfit you worn years ago, laddie! I thought you were going to wear your new one!" said Balin. "It is my old one. I took it to the tailors and have it altered." smiled Thorin. "Oh, if Mum finds out you done that, she's going to be angry!" sang Fili, playfully. "Don't you dare tell your mother!" snapped Thorin. Balin shook his head and chuckled.

"She's going to find out any way, you galoot!" snapped Dwalin at Fili. "I don't want to be in the same room when she goes off on him." said Balin. "Me neither!" said Dwalin. "Enough!" demanded Thorin. An hour later, the time came for the coronation, and Madison, and the other women met up with Thorin, Dwalin, Dis and Fili in a corridor. Dwalin smiled at Dis. "Allow me to escort you, my lady!" smiled the dwarf, bowing to Dis. Dis smiled, and took the dwarf's arm. Thorin grinned, and extended his arm to Madison, Madison took it and they followed behind Dwalin and Dis, shortly followed by Fili and Evelyn.

When they arrived in the Throne Hall, Thorin stepped up to the throne.

Gandalf was there, of course, because he is presiding the ceremony alongside with Bard. Also there was Lord Elrond, King Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, and Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo brought his nephew Frodo with him, The coronation shortly began, led by Gandalf and Bard. Dain and the dwarves of the Iron Hills are also there, and Dain approaches Gandalf carrying Thror's crown in his hand. The crown then was handed over to Gandalf, and Gandalf placing the crown on Thorin's head. Madison smiled. _Wow, he look so handsome. The most handsome I ever seen him, and look how happy he is, _Madison thought.

Thorin stood up. "All Hail, King Under the Mountain!" Bard called out, and the others repeated after him. And the repeated it, three times. Then, Thorin began to chant in the language of the dwarves, once he began chanting, Balin joined in with Thorin, followed by Dwalin and the other dwarves. Madison watched in awe and amazement. This was the most beautiful event she had ever witnessed and the chanting made it even more beautiful. When the ceremony ended, everyone gathered to talk to Thorin and Madison. Thorin introduces Madison to his cousin Dain.

Dain smiled. "You saved my cousin's life, Madison. I am glad he has chosen you as his bride! We are forever at your service!" said Dain, and he bowed to her, followed by the other dwarves that came with him, who all also are council members. This moved Madison to tears. "Thank-thank you so much!" stammered Madison. Dain grinned and whispered to Madison. "Give him hell, lassie!" snickered Dain. Madison laughed. "I will!" grinned the woman. "Did you just tell her to give me hell?" said Thorin, playfully. Fili grinned. "You heard him Uncle!" grinned Fili.

Thorin laughed, his voice booming throughout the room. Madison smiled seeing how happy Thorin is again, and it warmed her heart. Bofur smiled. He couldn't wait for the dancing and music to start. "Hey, lets play a lively number so our love birds can dance!" beamed Bofur. Madison knew who Bofur was referring to, and it wasn't Fili and Evelyn. He was referring to her and Thorin. Bofur led the dwarf musicians into playing a lively reel, and. "We're going to dance." said Madison, smiling and taking Thorin's arm. "I'm not very good at-!" protested Thorin. "I'll teach you, come on!" laughed Madison. Thorin sighed. "Very well!" said Thorin, rolling his eyes.

Thorin and Madison danced happily around the floor.

Thorin picking up Madison and spinning her, and then he released her, and they danced so more. Madison recognized the song they were playing, it was the same song Bofur sung in Rivendell, and Bofur began to sing. As Bofur sang, the other dwarves from Thorin's company joined in, followed by Dain and the dwarves of the Iron Hills. As Madison and Thorin danced, Madison noticed Thorin is singing along too as well, and she could feel his voice rumbling from his chest, as his chest pressed against her.

When the song ended, everyone ate their supper. Thorin and Dain talked for quite a long time, since they had not seen each other for quite a long time. Madison talked with Tauriel, Dis, Fili, Balin, and Bilbo. "This is Frodo, my kin. I asked him to come with me, so he could meet all of you!" said Bilbo. "It is nice meeting you, Bilbo! Aren't you the one that helped kill the dragon?" asked Dain. Bilbo smiled. "Yes, I knew where the dragon's weak spot was and I sent the message to Bard, and Bard killed him!" Bilbo replied. Bard smiled.

The dwarves of the Iron Hills bowed to Bilbo and thought of him very brave of facing a fierce creature such as a dragon. "Well I dealt with trolls, goblins and orcs too. But they are nothing compared to the Dragon!" said Bilbo. And everyone laughed.

"So what have you been up to these days, Bilbo?" asked Thorin. "Well, trying to keep the annoying Sackville Baggins away from my home for one. I also been busy writing in my book too. I also took up writing poetry and songs." said Bilbo. "You write songs?" said Madison with amusement. "Yes." smiled Bilbo. "Do you ever sing them?" asked Thorin. Bilbo nodded. "Yes. The last time I sung one is in Rivendell, and the elves provided the music for it." said Bilbo. "We like to hear one of your songs!" spoken up Fili.

Bilbo bowed his head. "But I cannot play an instrument." said Bilbo. "Well I can provide music for your song, just tell me of the lyrics." smiled Thorin. Bilbo grinned. "Okay! Come with me!" said Bilbo. Bilbo and Thorin walked over near the fireplace and talked over Bilbo's song. Madison laughed. "Maybe Thorin should teach Bilbo the harp!" said Evelyn. "You know that is a good idea. Besides that, Bilbo will win the hobbit maids hearts if he took up playing music!" grinned Fili, giving Evelyn a side glance. "Thorin had won my heart the day he first played the harp for me!" smiled Madison.

"My husband sung to me every now and then. He would play his bull fiddle and sing to me all the time." said Dis Thorin and Bilbo shortly returned.

"Thorin is going to play the music and I'm going to sing. So everyone listen up!" chirped Bilbo. Thorin took his place at the harp, and he began to play, and Bilbo started singing one of his songs. "Wow! The lad has quite a voice on him!" Balin whispered to Dwalin. Dwalin smiled. "This isn't the first time I heard the lad sing! Remember the spiders?" grinned Dwalin. Balin smiled and nodded. "Yes, I remember that well." said Balin. When Bilbo ended his song, everyone cheered. "You got quite a voice on you, lad!" smiled Balin. "Thank you, Balin!" said Bilbo. Thorin walked over, and sat beside Madison.

Thorin whispered to Madison. "Tonight, it will be a private performance for you, and that's a promise!" purred Thorin, grinning. Madison chuckled. Later on that night, after everyone went to their bed quarters, Thorin and Madison remained awake. "Thorin, place your hands on my belly." said Madison. Thorin smiled. Thorin felt something moving inside, like a small kick. "The baby kicked!" chirped the dwarf with excitement. "He knows your presence!" smiled Madison. Thorin begin to speak to the child inside Madison. "Ready to hear a beautiful song? I got my harp right here, and you're going to love the music!" said Thorin.

Madison chuckled at the way Thorin spoken. He seemed to appear like a big kid himself.

Thorin went back to his harp, and he sat down, and he begin to play a lovely melody. After playing instrumentally for a little while, he started to sing. His beautiful baritone rising above the music:

_**My child, my child..**_

_**I cannot wait to see you born**_

_**To see your eyes and smile,**_

_**You are my world.**_

_**I will hold you, protect you**_

_**And teach you all I know!**_

_**Remember my child, **_

_**I will be there to watch you grow**_

_**(Humming)**_

_**Remember, my child!**_

_**I will be there to watch you grow!**_

When Thorin struck a final chord on his harp, the song ended. "Oh, Thorin! That is beautiful! Did you made that up?" said Madison. Thorin smiled. "Of course I made it up, Madison!" whispered Thorin, and he drew Madison into his arms, she could feel his heavy chest pressing against her. And they begin to kiss passionately. After they kissed for a while, Thorin guided Madison up to their bed chamber, to continue where they had left off. After a while, Madison would lay her head up on Thorin's chest.

"You have such a handsome chest, Thorin!" purred Madison, as she ran her fingers down his bare chest. Thorin chuckled. "And you just now noticed that?" joked Thorin. Madison laughed. "No, I've noticed it for quite a while. I'm just now complimenting you of it!" whispered Madison. "You silly, silly woman!" purred Thorin, and he took his hands and shook her hair on top of her head. Madison laughed.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Four months went by, Thorin dealt with Madison's pregnancy emotions rather well. There were days however, where he wanted to pull his hair out, but he retreated to his study that adjoined their bed chamber, where he could have a little privacy. That same day, during lunch, Evelyn looked at Madison. "You look as if you're carrying a bowling ball!" smiled Evelyn. "No shit, Sherman!" Madison replied. Fili laughed. "Is it a bowling ball or a pumpkin?" joked Fili. "Hey!" said Madison. Thorin shortly entered joining the others for lunch.

"So what is everyone talking about this morning?" asked Thorin casually. "Madison's humongous belly!" replied Fili, smiling. "I look like a tomato!" said Madison, rolling her eyes. She was wearing a red and green dress, that did reminded some of them as a tomato. Thorin chuckled. "You're not a tomato, Maddie! You look beautiful this morning!" smiled Thorin. Then Thorin whispered to Dwalin. "She nailed that on the nose. The colors make her look like a tomato!" whispered Thorin, and both dwarves roared with laughter. "I heard that!" snapped Madison.

"So, what have you been up to this morning, Thorin?" asked Madison. "I've been busy talking with Bard, and we're going to rebuild the town of Dale, and of Lake Town." replied Thorin. "Wow, sounds like you had a pretty busy morning." said Madison. Thorin smiled. "You bet." said Thorin. "So how far long are you in your pregnancy, Maddie?" asked Balin. "Eight and a half months. I'm due to have him or her anytime soon." said Madison. "The way you're looking now, you're about to pop!" laughed Fili. Madison gave Fili a glare.

After lunch, Madison decided to relax in her bed chamber for a while, just resting as she was told to do by the others. She felt a little lonely just sitting in the bed chamber alone. She wished someone would come up and talk to her. Evelyn had been busy hanging around with Fili. Fili had been struggling through depression off and on recently due to the loss of his brother, Kili, and the death o his brother took its toll on the young dwarf emotionally. Fili and Kili had always been inseperatable since they were younger, and hated to be separated. Evelyn, who had studied psychology before arriving in Middle Earth, diagnosed Fili's emotional issues. Evelyn concluded that Fili is going through a detachment process, after years of being close to his brother, side by side.

Fili isn't used to being alone without having Kili by his side. While Madison sat in her bed, Madison was about to get up, but she felt pain in her lower belly. "Oh, Mahal. Its coming!" gasped Madison. Madison yelled out for help. "THORIN! EVELYN!" screamed Madison. But nobody heard her screams, because her bed chamber door was closed. "Damn it! I have to open the door so they could hear me!" yelled Madison, as she slowly climbed out of bed, and hobbled her way to the door. She opened the door, and yelled for help.

Luckily, Thorin and Dwalin was downstairs, and they could hear Madison's cries for help. "MADDIE!" exclaimed Thorin, running up to their bed chamber followed by Dwalin. When they entered the bed chamber, they found Maddie doubled over on the floor. "Thorin-I'm in labor-get help, now!" yelled Madison. "Dwalin, go get Master Oin and Dis, I'll stay here with Madison!" demanded Thorin quickly. Dwalin nodded and he leaves the bed chamber. Thorin helped Madison back into the bed. "Oh, Mahal this hurts!" screamed Madison.

"Take my hand, Maddie!" whispered Thorin.

Madison took his hand and squeezed it as hard as she kind. Usually having strong hands, Thorin could feel Madison's hands squeezing too tight on him, and Thorin winced. "Good heavens, Maddie! You got quite a grip on you!" exclaimed Thorin. Thorin had never seen anything like this before. "Thorin, this hurts more than any injury from a battle!" shrieked Madison. Thorin agreed on that, just by the way this all looked. Shortly, Master Oin and Dis arrived, followed by Evelyn.

Oin stood on one side of the bed, and Thorin stood on the other, still holding on to, Madison's hand. "Now Madison, I'm going to let you know when to push. When I tell you to push, start pushing okay?" said Oin, gently. Madison nodded. "You know its been years since you saw this, Thorin." grinned Dis. "I know. I remember watching you having Fili. You screamed like you've been murdered. And that's what Madison had been-" began Thorin, and Madison screamed again. "Like that?" chuckled Evelyn. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" roared Madison, her voice sounding dark and monstrous.

Thorin's eyes flew wide open in fear. "But you never done that, Dis!" exclaimed Thorin, now looking terrified. Evelyn approached Thorin.

"Its okay, Thorin. it's a natural reaction when a woman is giving birth. It doesn't necessarily mean she's a monster." said Evelyn. "Thank you. That makes me feel so much better." said Thorin. "Now, Maddie. PUSH!" ordered Oin, gently. Madison began to push. "This feels like I'm taking a Dump!-AH-hump!" screamed Madison. Evelyn tried not to laugh at Madison's remark. Even Thorin, covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Now this whole birthing thing is turning into a comedy. "Continuing pushing, Maddie!" coached Oin.

Madison continued pushing, and pushing harder. Suddenly, a loud wail was heard, and Oin reached and held the newborn in his arms. It was a newborn boy. "Thorin, Maddie! You have a son!" smiled Oin. "A boy! We have a son, Thorin!" cried out Madison with excitement. But suddenly, she felt another pain. "What's this?! Maddie, you're about to have another one coming out?!" exclaimed Oin. "Twins! She's going to have twins!" exclaimed Evelyn. While Dis was tending to the newborn son, Thorin stood in shock. His face turned completely pale.

"T-Twins! We're having twins?!" stammered Thorin.

Suddenly the dwarf tumbled over to the ground and fainted. Evelyn burst into roaring laughter. Even Dis laughed, and she came to her brother's aid. She asked Dwalin to help sit Thorin in his armchair. "The many years I have known Thorin, but the one thing, the ONE thing I never seen him do is faint!" chuckled Dwalin. "Yes. The news of having twins is shocking!" smiled Dis. "And also very rare among dwarves too!" noted Oin. Madison kept pushing, and another new born was delivered. And it was a girl! "And a daughter!" chirped Oin.

Madison smiled. After both newborns are cleaned up, Dis handed over the infants gently into Madison's arms. Thorin finally came to, from his fainting spell. "What happened? Why am I in the armchair?" asked Thorin. "You fainted, you big galoot!" guffawed Dwalin. "I did NOT faint!" snapped Thorin. "Oh yes you did, Thorin! We all saw you after we told you about having twins!" said Evelyn. "Thorin, come and see!" smiled Madison. "A boy and girl!" said Dis, smiling. "I have a son and a daughter!" said Thorin, softly, and he smiled at the newborns.

"What have you decided on the names, Maddie?" asked Evelyn.

"I am naming the daughter, Laurel, and the son Kili! Honoring Kili and Laurel!" smiled Madison. "Oh! That-is beautiful!" exclaimed Dis, tears streaming down her cheek. "Good names, Maddie! Can I see Kili and Laurel?" asked Thorin. "Of course, Thorin!" said Madison. Madison gently handed the newborns to the dwarf, and he held them close to his chest. Thorin sat down in the armchair, holding them close. "They are so beautiful!" whispered Thorin. "Kili looks like you, Thorin." said Dis.

"And Laurel looks like Maddie." said Evelyn. Shortly, Fili entered the room. "Is the child born yet?" asked Fili. "The children are born, Fili!" smiled Madison. "They have twins! A boy and a girl!" smiled Dis. "TWINS!" shrieked Fili with excitement. Thorin looked up at Fili. "Come and meet your new cousins, Fili. Meet our son, Kili and our daughter Laurel!" said Thorin. "You named your son after my brother?" gasped Fili, his eyes widened. "Yes, we named them honoring the memory of your brother and my sister. I'm sure Kili and Laurel would love it." said Madison. Fili smiled. "Absolutely they would love it!" grinned Fili.

"Hey Uncle, can I hold Kili?" asked Fili. "Of course!" smiled Thorin.

Thorin gave to Fili, the newborn, and Fili hold him close. "We're going to have some fun times, you and I! You're going to see a lot of me!" said Fili, to the newborn. The newborn chuckled. "He really likes you, Fili!" smiled Evelyn. "Of course!" grinned Fili. Fili hummed a tune softly as he rocked back and forth. "Look! Kili's always attached to Fili already!" said Madison. Thorin smiled. "Now Madison, you have to remain on bed rest for a while until you healed up!" spoken up Oin. "And we're going to help you with the babies, Maddie!" said Dis. "Thank you!" said Madison.

"I will volunteer third shift!" grinned Thorin. Everyone laughed. "You always volunteer third shift, Thorin!" smiled Dis. Later that night, while the twins slept, Thorin came in, and laid in bed with Madison. "This is a happy day for us. We're parents." smiled Thorin. "Thorin, we are we going to get married? You're already King now, but when will I finally become your wife?" asked Madison. Thorin took Madison's hand. "Once you completely healed up, we will get married, and that's a promise." said Thorin, and he drew Madison in his arms, holding her close to his chest.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Some time during the night, both twins began to cry. "Remember, Thorin! Its your shift!" reminded Madison, in her sleep. Thorin slowly stood up, and he first made up bottles for both newborns, and then went and sat with the infants feeding them. After the feeding, Thorin rocked them a little bit, talking to them a little. Shortly, he made up a lullaby for the infants, ad he began to sing, in his soft deep voice:

_**Good night, good night,**_

_**Rest my little ones,**_

_**Sleep tight, my children**_

_**Until the sun light.**_

_**The world awaits you, **_

_**So much to explore,**_

_**In the mean time, my loved ones**_

_**Sweet dreams, good night.**_

Thorin continued singing like this for a long time, and Madison woke a little watching him. He looked so beautiful, so fatherly. He has the magic touch of putting children to sleep! _Now I know who to go to for the sleep songs! He's got the magic touch!, _Madison thought, as she smiled at Thorin. Once the newborns fell into deep slumber, Thorin placed them in their crib, kissing them on their foreheads, and he climbed into bed, joining Madison. Madison turned to Thorin. "Why are you still awake?" grinned Thorin. "I heard you singing to the children, and its so beautiful!" whispered Madison.

"I got the magic touch!" grinned Thorin. "Oh boy, do you ever!" purred Madison, and she positioned herself into Thorin's arms, and she laid her head on Thorin's chest. "I love you, Maddie." whispered Thorin. "I love you too, my King!" whispered Madison, and the two began to kiss passionately. When the kiss broke, Madison continued to lay her head on Thorin's right chest, and as she slowly drifted off to sleep, Thorin hummed to himself. Madison instantly fell to sleep at the sound of Thorin's soft voice ringing in her ears.

Three or four weeks went by, Madison recovered from her birthing wounds, and she was able to walk. She had been busy with the children.

And of course she had help, she had Fili, Evelyn, Dis, and the other dwarves to help her, while Thorin was busy doing his Kingly duties. Several weeks went by, plans are in the making for the big wedding. Dis and Madison had been working on Madison's gown for well over a year, and they finally completed it. Thorin also decided to make it a double ceremony, because not only he wanted a wedding, but the coronation of the new Queen. Late one night, Madison couldn't figure out why Thorin had not went up to her room just yet.

_Maybe, he's too busy talking to the dwarves or something. Well it doesn't hurt to go and find out, _Madison thought. And so Madison went down into the parlor room, but Thorin was no where to be found. "Where's Thorin?" asked Madison, when she only saw Dis, Fili, Evelyn and Balin in the room. "He went into Lake Town two hours ago for some meeting, but he has not yet returned. I'm a little worried. He should've been here hours ago." said Dis. "I'll go to Lake Town to seek out to him." said Madison. "You're not going unless you have an escort, lassie. I'll have Dwalin go with you!" said Balin. Madison nodded.

Dwalin shortly arrived, and he joins Madison on their mission into Lake Town. When they arrived, Madison remembered that the meeting was held at a pub.

And so they entered the pub, looking for Thorin. When they found Thorin, they found Thorin in a unusual, but very unfortunate circumstance that angered Madison tremendously. Not only did it anger her, but Dwalin as well. Thorin was very drunk, and he appeared to already have many drinks in him. But that wasn't the biggest issue. The biggest issue was a human woman was all over Thorin, sitting on his lap, playing with his hair, and kissing him. And the dwarf kissed her back! "Thorin Oakenshield, you have some explaining to do!" roared Dwalin. Madison screamed, and she bolted out of the pub. "MADISON COME BACK!" called out Dwalin.

But Madison already had left. Thorin stood up, and he saw Dwalin standing and glaring at him. "Aye I see yer come to join De party!" cheered Thorin, his voice slurred. "You know Thorin, I could beat the tar out of you for this!" scowled Dwalin, and he grabbed Thorin by the arm. "What are you doing? I'm not even done!" shouted Thorin. "As of now you are! And as for you, lass! This man is already taken! He is supposed to be getting married in two weeks! If I catch you near the King again, you will get severe consequences! Understood?" demanded Dwalin. The woman nodded and walked away.

Bard approaches Dwalin. "Dwalin, I do apologize for this. Thorin would've been home a long time ago, but my men kept serving him drinks." said Bard. "Did you try to stop them? Apparently not!" shouted Dwalin. "Listen Dwalin, I said I'm sorry! This didn't mean to happen I swear!" yelled Bard. "Yeah? We got a very upset future Queen on our hands now, and its going to effect their relationship because of your lack of judgment, bard!" shouted Dwalin. Bard bowed his head. "Like I said before, Dwalin! I deeply apologize for this. I swear it won't happen again!" said Bard. "It better not!" scowled Dwalin.

"GET UP!" Shouted Dwalin, pushing Thorin up. "Dwalin, what in the hell has gotten into you?" yelled Thorin. "No, you tell me Thorin. You tell me what in the hell has gotten into YOU? Madison just saw you kissing that woman! And she is very, very upset! You owe her not just an apology, but an explanation!" lectured Dwalin. Thorin bowed his head. "What have I done? I should've been home hours ago! Now, I really gone and done it. I wouldn't blame Maddie for not talking to me. What I have done is very foolish and it should've never happened." said Thorin.

"Your damn right it should've never happened, you ass hat! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Some king you're trying to be!" yelled Dwalin. "Dwalin-this never meant to happen I swear!" pleaded Thorin. "You just take that up to your future wife! Come, we're going home!" growled Dwalin. When they arrived at home, they entered the parlor room. Dis came storming over to Thorin, and she slapped her brother hard in the face. "You bastard! How dare you! How could you do this to Madison! You realize you gotten her very upset? Do you have any remorse at all?!" yelled Dis.

"Dis, this is between Madison and I." stated Thorin. "No its not. She's going to be your wife, soon, and part of our family. She is like a dear sister too me, and I cannot stand to see her so upset." snapped Dis. "Where is she?" asked Thorin. "She's in the bedchamber. You better go talk to her. She's packing her belongings too." said Dis. Thorin quickly ran to the bedchamber, and he found Madison preparing to pack to leave. "There is no need to be moving, Maddie. Please put away the luggage." said Thorin. "No. We're done. Its over. There won't be any wedding." said Madison coldly.

"Madison, come on! What happened tonight, should've never happened. Kissing the woman was like kissing a frog, I didn't know what I was doing, I was very drunk. Bard's men kept shoving drinks at me, and Bard stood there and allowed them to do so. I would've been home along time ago, if it weren't for that. Maddie, please! It is only you that I want! No other. You are one of a kind, Madison. No one is going to ever replace you." said Thorin softly, tears streaming down his face, showing the hurt and guilt on hi features.

Thorin really felt bad and guilty of his actions, and it ached him. It ached him to see Madison this hurt due to his actions. "Madison, please find it in your heart to forgive me. I swear to you this won't happen again, and that's a promise!" said Thorin, taking Madison's hands. Madison looked into Thorin's eyes. She could see the hurt and guilt on his facial expression, and it torn through her like a knife. Madison placed her hand on Thorin's cheek gently. "I forgive you, Thorin. If it happens again, I swear I'll kick your ass." said Madison. Thorin laughed. And he drew Madison into his arms.

"You know that you're the only one for me, Madison. And don't forget that." said Thorin softly. "I won't!" whispered Madison.

Thorin leaned over to her, and he kissed her passionately on the lips. And the kissing was so passionate, that Madison wrapped her legs around Thorin's waist, and Thorin laid her down gently on the bed. "Is the door locked?" asked Madison. "No, but who cares? We got some making up to do!" purred Thorin, and they begin to make passionate love. The next morning, Thorin and Madison entered the dining area smiling and holding hands. "I take it you two made up." said Dis, smiling. "I told him the next time it happens again, I'm going to kick his ass." said Madison.

"Madison Elizabeth, you should've kicked his ass!" stated Evelyn. "What did you two do instead?" said Fili. "We don't kiss and tell!" grinned Thorin. "You didn't?" said Fili. "We did." grinned Madison. "Did what?" said Evelyn. "Its nothing, Evelyn." said Madison, and she winked at Thorin.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Three weeks went by, the day came for the wedding. Madison spent the remainder of the day in the bed chamber getting ready, assisted by Dis, Evelyn, Galadriel and Tauriel. Madison felt very nervous, and she strongly shown it. "I'm very, very scared and nervous. This is all new to me." said Madison. "Its okay to be nervous before the wedding, Maddie. Remember our good friend Sylvia on the day she got married? She was a complete wreck! It took all of us had to calm her down." said Evelyn. "Oh, thanks Evelyn. That is going to really help matters any." grumbled Madison.

Galadriel placed her hand on Madison's shoulder. "Its going to be okay, Madison. You'll get through this. You survived orcs, trolls, goblins and a dragon, and rescuing a loved one from gold sickness. I'm sure you'll survive this." said Galadriel, kindly. Madison smiled. "You know, you're right. I'll make it through this." stated Madison confidently. "Now that's what I like to hear from you, Maddie!" beamed Evelyn. Meanwhile, in the parlor chamber, Thorin was just about as nervous as Madison, but he remained calm by keeping himself busy on strumming on his harp a little bit.

Thorin already dressed in his wedding attire, he looked remarkably handsome. He wore a dark blue fur over coat, a red tunic with golden buttons, and a silver mithril belt, that Thorin had made himself. Balin and Dwalin entered the parlor room, and the stood and watched Thorin playing on his harp for a little bit. Balin smiled. "He's keeping his nerves calm." stated Balin to his brother. Dwalin smiled and nodded. Thorin could sense there were others in the room, and the dwarf king stopped playing and turned to them. "I didn't hear you two come in!" smiled Thorin, standing up.

Balin grinned. "We was worried about you, laddie. We figured we would find you in here. Are you okay?" asked the older dwarf. Thorin nodded. "Yes, I just have a little bit of the jitters." admitted Thorin. "A little bit? It didn't look a little bit too me earlier out in the Throne Room. You kept pacing back and forth, until some of us got tired of watching you pace. A little bit is an under statement, my old friend." smiled Dwalin. Thorin sighed. "You're right." said Thorin. "Did you hear that, Balin? He admits that we're right!" laughed Dwalin, giving his brother a nudge.

Balin chuckled.

"Well Gandalf needs you present. The ceremony is about to start here shortly." said Balin. Thorin nodded. And he followed Balin and Dwalin into the Great Hall, which already was crowded with many people of all races, elves, dwarves, men and hobbits. Gandalf stood at the head of the crowd, and next to him stood Elrond and Thranduil, and Bard as well. Fili was also present because he and Dwalin are the best men. Fili looked handsome in his attire of light brown and maroon colors, and wearing a small silver crown upon his head. "Its about time you made it here, your majesty." joked Gandalf.

"Well I am here, am I?" said Thorin, in his usual manner. "I'm hoping that Madison won't be late." mumbled Thorin. "She won't." said Gandalf. Suddenly, the orchestra, led by Bofur, began to play the processional music. Madison, came down the aisle, led by Bilbo Baggins, whom she had chosen to give her away. Thorin looked upon Madison as she strolled lightly towards them. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in her wedding gown. She wore a white full length skirt, decorated with blue flowers, and a light blue underskirt, revealing a little of yellow.

Upon Madison's hair laid a flowered crown with light blue lilies. Madison wore her hair partially up in a braided bun, leaving curls relaxing gently on the base of her neck, and she held a bouquet of flowers in her hand, as she approaches Thorin and Gandalf. Once she stood directly in front of Gandalf, Thorin stepped down, and now standing in front of her, and they turned to each other, now face to face. And the ceremony began. The ceremony was very beautiful, as Thorin and Madison stated their vows. Both Thorin and Madison wrote their own vows.

Evelyn, kept sniffling and blowing her nose, because tears of joy kept flooding her features. _I need to stop doing this, its ruining my make up, _Evelyn thought. _Oh, Madison look so achingly beautiful, the most beautiful I ever seen her, and now in less than five minutes, she'll become my wife! _Thorin thought. _Thorin looks more handsome than he ever looked, even on the day I first met him, just think, Maddie, you'll become a wife and a queen! _Madison thought. Galadriel was in the room, and she could read their thoughts. _Okay, you two can chat later! Focus on the ceremony! _Galadriel's thought spoken to them.

When the bride and groom kissed, everyone cheered.

After that ceremony was done, another began. The coronation of the Queen of Erebor. Gandalf approaches Madison, placing a crown on her head. "I present to you, Madison daughter of Dereth and Silvia Firebeard, wife and Queen of Erebor!" announced Gandalf. "All hail, Madison, Queen of Erebor!" announced Bard, and everyone repeated in unison. When that was done, as a tradition during coronations, Thorin stood forth, placing his hands in front of him, and he began to chant a song that always been sung during coronations. No sooner after Thorin started to chant, all the other dwarves joined in with him.

When Thorin ended the chant, he turned to Madison, taking her into his arms, and kissing her some more. When the ceremonies ended, the feasting began. Not only the feasting started inside the mountain, there was feasting in Dale, and in Lake Town as well. Meanwhile, inside the mountain. Bofur called out for the first dance from the Bride and Groom. Thorin and Madison stepped out onto the dance floor, and when the music began, Thorin and Madison begin to dance across the floor. Swaying too and fro. Shortly, Fili approached Evelyn asking for her hand in the dance, followed by Legolas and Tauriel.

Dwalin approaches Dis, offering his hand in the dance, and shortly they joined the others in on the dancing. "Hey, look at Dis and Dwalin! I think Dwalin finally is going to tell mum he's in love with her!" smiled Fili. Evelyn laughed. "Dwalin has a crush on your mum?" said Evelyn. "He has been for years. He's very close friends with her. He was there for her after the passing of her husband, my father-" Fili broke off, and sadness clouded his features. "Why, Fili! What's wrong?" asked Evelyn. "I-miss my father-and my brother, and your sister." said Fili. Evelyn as well felt sadness over her.

"Yes, I wish Laurel and Kili was here to see this. They would be joking about this for years!" smiled Evelyn. Fili laughed. "Absolutely, between us of us, we'll be joking around until the next Age!" chuckled the dwarf prince. When the dance ended, Thorin announced to everyone that he wanted to sing a song for the occasion, and the song he is going to perform he written for his wife, Madison. As the crowd went silent and turned their attention to the dwarf king, Bofur and Balin brought forth Thorin's harp. Thorin sat down, pulling the harp close to his chest, and he began to play, his large fingers dancing skillfully over the silver strings.

After playing instrumentally for a little while, Thorin began to sing.

His thrilling baritone voice rose above the music:

_**Madison, my love, my love of my life**_

_**I am so happy that you become my wife**_

_**The many times together, so rough and so few**_

_**Madison, my beloved, I love you.**_

_**You saved me from harm**_

_**You saved me from hurt,**_

_**You are there when I needed you**_

_**I couldn't ask for anything more..**_

_**My dearest Madison, **_

_**My beloved Madison**_

_**Lets spend eternity together!….**_

When Thorin struck the final chord on his harp, Thorin ended his song. Everyone cheered.

Madison ran to Thorin, throwing her arms around the dwarf, holding him tightly. And they began to kiss passionately. When their kiss broke. Thorin smiled. "You must save this for our bedroom!" purred Thorin. "I cannot wait!" whispered Madison, smiling at her husband. Later, Thorin and Madison decided to retire to their bed quarters as the feasting continued. Fili and Evelyn as well as the others are already very drunk as they continued on with their celebration. Meanwhile, Thorin and Madison entered their bed quarters, and Thorin closed the door behind them and locked it.

Thorin and Madison left their children in Dis' care, as the newlyweds celebrate their first night together as husband and wife. Thorin helped Madison undress out of her wedding clothes, and after that, Thorin quickly undressed and sat beside her on the bed. "Thorin, that song you performed tonight is absolutely beautiful." said Madison. Thorin smiled. "I wrote it for you, dearest Madison!" purred Thorin, as he began to kiss Madison's neck. "We have completed our goal! And I'm one happy woman!" said Madison. "And I'm one happy dwarf!" purred Thorin. "Thank goodness!" laughed Madison.

"Come here you!" snickered Thorin playfully.


End file.
